Susurros
by Akire Rosales
Summary: Chapter 6 of "Whispers" coming soon! Continuación del one-shot "Mi Realidad". Maka regresa a Shibusen despues de 5 años de ausencia. Teniendo problemas en su matrimonio con Soul, busca consuelo en los brazos de Crona. Sin embargo, Crona tiene sus propios problemas...
1. De regreso a Death City

Muy bien, hola a todos!

Escribo esta secuela en español porque se lo prometí a un amigo, la poca cantidad de lectores en mi idioma nativo me hace llorar, pero ni modo! Esta historia es básicamente una secuela de mi one-shot "Mi Realidad". No es necesario leer el one-shot para entender esta historia, pero si te gusta el CroMa en verdad no tengo idea porque no lo han leído!

De todos modos quien lee esto ademas de mi amigo? xD anyway, al fic!

**DISCLAIMER**: Nope, Soul Eater no me pertenece.

**Susurros**

**Capítulo 1:  
De vuelta a Death City**

El movimiento relajante del tren le daba una sensacion de somnolencia. Habia estado cabeceando durante todo el camino, de vez en cuando despertando para mirar por la ventana. Fuera del tren el panorama cambiaba cada hora, en esos momentos mostrando el amplio y sofocante desierto de Nevada. No habia visto ese desierto en cinco años, desde que dejo la ciudad luego de su matrimonio, los recuerdos comenzando a llenarle de nostalgia.

Maka Albarn era ya una joven mujer de 25 años, su cabello rubio ondulaba levemente con el aire acondicionado. Sus ojos verdes miraban el desierto con un aire distraído, su mente muy lejos del panorama que pretendía observar.

Era extraño estar de regreso en Death City luego de tantos años fuera, lejos de todos sus amigos, sabiendo poco o nada de ellos en todo ese tiempo. No solo sus amigos, sino también sus viejos profesores, los lugares, parques y tiendas de su infancia. Era como regresar en el tiempo, pero sabia que al llegar todo seria diferente, ella era diferente, ellos... ¿Serian diferentes? Al menos el desierto seguía siendo igual, amplio y completamente desolado.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios empañando el vidrio de la ventana donde su frente reposaba. Sin pensarlo mucho elevo su dedo índice y dibujo en la ventana una cara sonriente, una simple sonrisa con un par de ojos. Mirando aquel garabato su mente divagaba aún más en todo lo que había dejado atrás. Esa cara sonriente había salido de la nada, un recuerdo que nunca había logrado olvidar del todo.

¿Que había pasado con sus amigos? ¿Seguirían viviendo en Death City? No podía evitar preguntarse sobre Tsubaki y Black Star, pues tenía entendido que se habían mudado a Japón. Si era cierto entonces no los vería a ellos... Pero ¿que hay sobre Kim y Ox? No eran inmediatos a su círculo de amigos, pero seguían siendo sus amigos. No tenía que preguntarse sobre Kid, pues había mantenido comunicación con el todo el tiempo... Solo quedaba una persona de la cual había escuchado mucho y al mismo tiempo no sabía nada.

¿Cómo estaría su más querido amigo? Aquel tímido muchacho de cabellos rosas y mirada triste. En los últimos años había tratado de evitar pensar en el casi con la misma fuerza con la que quería recordarlo. Se sentía culpable, una autentica escoria al estar ausente e ignorante de la vida de quien fue su mejor amigo alguna vez. Cinco años, habían pasado cinco años de los cuales tres no sabía nada de él, ni una llamada, ni una carta. Había perdido todo rastro de él desde hacía tres años, no sabía que sucedía con su vida, solo lo que Kid le decía.

¿Seguiría en Death City? ¿Estaría sano? ¿Seguía viviendo en el viejo departamento? Había mantenido correspondencia con el hasta dos años después de su mudanza, sus cartas aun las conservaba. Solía leerlas cada vez que le extrañaba, y en el último par de años las había leído al punto de memorizarlas. Cada vez que hacía de comer algo que el había disfrutado, cada vez que miraba sola un atardecer y extrañaba ver esa sonrisa a su lado, cada vez que leía un libro nuevo y no tenía con quien comentarlo... Desde que todo dejo de funcionar y dejaron de llegar sus cartas, Maka noto un vacío profundo en su vida.

Necesitaba un descanso, un respiro de su rutina y de su vida matrimonial, necesitaba estar lejos y pensar. Sobre todo, necesitaba de sus amigos y necesitaba de él.

Un nuevo suspiro, esta vez de añoranza, al tiempo que en el horizonte comenzaba a divisar la estación de trenes, desolada en medio del desierto. Una vez ahí, Death City podría ser vista a lo lejos, a dos horas de caminata de distancia.

* * *

Dentro del Death Room, Lord Death miraba la vida rutinaria de Shibusen a través de su espejo, su rostro oculto tras la tradicional mascara caricaturesca. Detrás de él se encontraba Spirit impaciente y balbuceando palabras de añoranza respecto a su única hija, Stein un poco más atrás observando en silencio con un cigarrillo a medio terminar entre sus labios.

"¡Makaaaaaaaa! ¡Mi pequeña Maka viene a visitarme!" Lloraba Spirit danzando alrededor de la habitación, lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

Lord Death guardo silencio mientras Stein solo suspiraba.

"Estas consciente de que te mientes a ti mismo, ¿no es así, Spirit?" Le remarco Stein mirándole tras sus anteojos los cuales cubrían sus ojos con el reflejo de la luz. A diferencia de Spirit, ni Stein ni Lord Death estaban contentos con tener súbitamente a Maka de regreso en Shibusen.

No tenía sentido. Maka tenía una vida y empleo estable en Alemania con Soul, donde trabajaban juntos en el departamento de Usuarios y Armas del lugar. Como Death Scythe y Usuario cuatro estrellas, su estancia allá había sido requerida como necesidad urgente y el cambio de domicilio hecho justo después de su matrimonio, hacía ya 5 años.

Maka había pedido sus vacaciones abruptamente y por adelanto, escogiendo de entre todos los lugares del mundo el simplemente regresar a Death City. Aún más importante, Maka había viajado sola.

"¿Podrías dejarme fantasear aunque sea por un momento? Maldición Stein!" Rugió Spirit, dirigiéndole a Stein una mirada de furia por ser sacado así de su ensoñación. Spirit no era idiota, sabía que algo estaba mal con su hija, algo que nadie sabía... Aún.

"Stein, ¿recuérdame porque esta Spirit aquí? Pregunto Lord Death con un suspiro y algo de exasperación, mirando al pelirrojo a través de las oscuras cuencas de su máscara.

"Porque necesitas tener una Death Scythe a tu lado en todo momento" contesto Stein tras dar un par de vueltas al grueso tornillo en su cabeza, frunciendo levemente los labios que sostenian el cigarrillo.

"¡Aun más importante! ¿Quién va a ir a recoger a mi hija a la estación?" Pregunto Spirit súbitamente, volteando a ver a Lord Death. "¡Yo debería ir! Es mi deber como el papá que soy!"

"Maka me dijo específicamente que no quería a nadie esperándola en la estación, quiere hacer el camino hacia acá sola" Lord Death no dirigió ni una mirada más a Spirit, concentrándose en el espejo frente a él "de todos modos a esta hora ya debe estar por..."

Unos golpes en la puerta del Death Room silenciaron el cuarto, para ser abiertos levemente y dejar ver la cara de una joven.

"Lord Death, señor... Uhm, la usuario Maka Albarn desea hablar con usted" Comento la chica mientras jugueteaba con unas hojas aferradas contra su pecho.

"Déjala pasar" Fueron las órdenes inmediatas de Lord Death, dejando atrás el espejo para mirar hacia la puerta, agradeciendo el traer puesta una máscara. Seria incomodo que todos a su alrededor notaran la leve emoción que sentía por ver a una vieja amiga.

No espero mucho antes de que la figura de Maka, ya convertida en mujer, les saludara desde la puerta.

"¡MAKAAAAAAAAAA!" Rugió Spirit mientras se abalanzaba contra su hija "¡PAPA YA ESTA AQUI! ¡TODO ESTARA BIEN!

Maka miro a su padre con terror al inicio, pero poco después sonrió y abrió sus brazos esperando a su padre. Antes de que Spirit pudiera siquiera sospecharlo, acelero en un arranque de alegría: finalmente su hija le aceptaba. Salto hacia Maka con la plena intención de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Grave error, pues al último segundo Maka se hizo a un lado, dejando que su desobligado padre se diera de lleno contra las puertas ya cerradas del Death Room, nockeandolo por el momento.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende el no verlo cambiado ni un poco?" Gruño Maka con molestia, mirando a su padre inconsciente en el suelo.

"Maka..." Llamo Lord Death, bajando de la tarima del Death Room para acercarse al usuario.

Maka volteo a verle, sonriendo ampliamente antes de ir al encuentro, al inicio con la plena intención de estrechar al shinigami en sus brazos. Se detuvo antes de llegar a él, mirándole con seriedad para asombro del dios, sonriendo antes de darle una leve reverencia.

"Maka Albarn reportanse, Lord Death" Anuncio con toda la formalidad requerida acorde a los manuales del Shibusen. El dios observo esto por un segundo en silencio antes de soltar una leve risa.

"Por favor Maka..." Rio mientras se retiraba la máscara de su rostro, dejando ver a un joven adulto de ojos dorados y cabello negro con tres franjas blancas perfectamente simétricas adornándolo. "Lo dije aquella vez y lo repito ahora, Kid, Kid está bien"

La joven rubia no pudo evitar reír antes de abrir sus brazos y abrazar a Kid, estrechando al dios con fuerza. Maka ya sabía que Kid era el shinigami ahora, el viejo Lord Death había dejado su puesto hacía ya años. La voz juguetona y alegre del dios todavía se extrañaba en la escuela y entre quienes lo conocieron más, pero no podían quejarse de Kid. Mucho más serio que su padre y con mucha menos paciencia, pero Kid estaba guiando al Shibusen a una nueva era de orden y paz.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" Saludo Kid, separando a Maka un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla bien. "Aunque estuvimos siempre en contacto usando el espejo, verte en pantalla no es lo mismo que verte en persona"

"¡Debo decir lo mismo! Te has convertido en todo un hombre, uhm?" Comento Maka con una sonrisa de diversión, haciendo que Kid se sonrojara levemente.

Separándose de Kid para permitirle respirar, Maka miro a su alrededor para observar a los presentes. Stein saludo con la mano en alto. Nadie más estaba ahí.

"Hola profesor Stein, se ve bien" Saludo la joven usuario haciendo que el rostro del doctor mostrara una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

"Sé que no es cierto Maka, pero gracias por tu mentira" Rio Stein levemente, pasando una mano por sus desordenados cabellos plata. La lucha contra las secuelas de la locura, pese a que ya no existía un kishin, le habían envejecido más rápido de lo debido. Su rostro pálido denotaba cansancio tanto de su enfermedad como por el trabajo. Los viejos lentes le agregaban edad y hacían más obvias las oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Pese a todo esto Stein se veía bien. La locura no había avanzado y de hecho su sanidad rayaba en la cordura ahora. Eternamente cansado, pero cuerdo y sano.

"Y Liz y Patty?" Pregunto Maka con interés. Había esperado ver a las hermanas al lado de Kid, pero estaba solo. Era un poco decepcionante, pues no podía negar que deseaba fervientemente el ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

"No deben tardar en llegar, les dije que vendrías hoy y la hora de llegada, pero estaban demasiado nerviosas como para sentarse a esperar" suspiro Kid con ambas manos en su cadera "fueron de compras para calmar los nervios, faltaba más".

Maka rio con la noticia. Por supuesto, entre Liz hecha un manojo de nervios y Patty más hiperactiva de lo usual, era lo mejor que Kid pudo hacer para calmarlas. Las puertas del Death Room se abrieron súbitamente, mandando a volar de nuevo a Spirit quien estaba al pie de la puerta aun inconsciente.

"¡Makaaaa!" Rugió una conocida voz, Patty corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas para saltar sobre Maka, estrujándola en un fuerte abrazo. "Maka! Estas aquí! Kid dijo que vendrías y era cierto! No puedes creerle nada a Kid ¡es peor que su padre! ¡Pero estas aquiii!"

Patty bailaba de un lado a otro con Maka entre sus brazos, quien estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar.

"Me da gusto verte... patty... No respiro...!" Jadeo Maka mientras era sacudida por la más pequeña de las Thompson, quien rápidamente la soltó para darle una palmada en su espalda y reír. Pronto frente a Maka apareció otra figura conocida, Liz sonriéndole con esa mirada calma propia de ella.

"Quería abrazarte también, pero creo que ya has tenido suficiente con Patty" Comento la rubia, quien estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre Maka de la misma manera.

"Tonterías, ven acá..." Sonrió Maka, abriendo sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa. Liz no pudo contenerse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de ir y estrujar a Maka en un abrazo, Patty uniéndose a ellas abrazando a ambas. Liz podía mostrarse siempre fuerte, pero de hecho era demasiado sensible, se podía ver ahí mismo donde sus sollozos eran bastante audibles.

Kid miro la escena con una cálida sonrisa. Solo el sabia cuanto habían extrañado a Maka sus armas. Por todo lo que habían pasado juntos en su juventud, Maka era la amiga más cercana que las rebeldes delincuentes de Brocklyn habían tenido jamás.

Permanecieron así un largo rato, suficiente para permitir que las emociones del momento se disiparan. Al separarse Maka limpio las leves lágrimas de sus ojos verdes, riendo junto a Liz y Patty. Sin embargo la risa duro poco, pues Maka miro hacia la puerta del Death Room. No había llegado nadie más.

"Alguien más sabia sobre mi regreso?" Pregunto Maka volteando a ver a Kid, quien comprendió de inmediato la razón de su pregunta. Su rostro tornándose serio, el dios suspiro antes de cruzarse de brazos.

"Black Star y Tsubaki ahora residen en Japón, estabas enterada de eso. Les hice llegar una carta diciéndoles que estarías aquí por un tiempo, no he recibido respuesta"

"Kid..." Le llamo Maka, sus ojos verdes mirándole con seriedad. Si, Kid sabía lo que Maka quería saber.

"No le dije..." Confeso el joven dios, sus ojos dorados mirando fijamente a Maka, esperando su reacción.

"No le... ¿Por qué? Kid..."

"No sabía como reaccionaria" Explico, soltando un hondo suspiro antes de continuar. "Maka, no te ha visto en cinco años... No tienes idea de cómo fue para él el que te haya ido, si le decía una noticia así podía haberle hecho más daño que bien..."

"Pero, ¿está bien? Sigue viviendo aquí?" Pregunto Maka con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, haciendo a Kid fruncir el ceño.

"¿Cómo?... ¿Acaso no mantuvieron correspondencia?"

"Si... Por un tiempo, pero no he sabido nada de él en casi tres años... Mis cartas nunca fueron contestadas" Susurro Maka apretando los labios. No quería pensar que Crona la había estado ignorando los últimos años.

"Eso no lo sabía... Yo le he entregado todas tus cartas sin falta" Kid frunció el ceño. ¿Crona ignorando a Maka? Era mucho más probable que la luna dejara de reír primero.

"Y las que mande a su domicilio tampoco las respondió..." Para ese momento Maka volvía a sentir esa pesadez en su pecho, esa angustia. En el momento en que las cartas de su mejor amigo dejaron de llegar, fue el momento cuando toda su vida comenzó a desmoronarse. Claro que los problemas en su vida personal no tenían nada que ver con eso, pero el no recibir consuelo de él cuando más lo necesitó solo hizo su ausencia más obvia.

Quería verlo, saber que estaba bien, ver su rostro después de cinco años.

"Quiero verlo Kid, ¿dónde está?"

"Está aquí en Shibusen, no es así Stein?" Kid pregunto al profesor, quien miraba la escena con un profundo ceño fruncido. La pregunta le saco de sus cavilaciones.

"Salón Eclipse, primer sótano" Fue su única respuesta, sus ojos mirando a un punto incierto de la habitación con un dejo de molestia. Tal parecía ser que no le había agradado la conversación de Maka y Kid.

"¿Sótano?... Pero el shibusen no tiene salones en el sótano, solo..."

"Ahora los hay" le interrumpió Kid, sonriéndole "podría explicarte, pero sería mejor si lo vieras con tus propios ojos"

Maka quería respuestas en ese momento, pues nunca le habían agradado los acertijos. Con un leve puchero simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de despedir con la mano en alto a las Thompson y a Stein, corriendo fuera del Death Room. Quería ver a Crona y rápido, además de que era buena idea salir de ahí antes de que su padre despertara.

* * *

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar al sótano de la escuela, la cual conocía como la palma de su mano. No se habían hecho muchas remodelaciones en el lugar, así que era tal y como lo conocía... Al menos hasta que bajo al sótano.

Seguían siendo los mismos interminables pasillos, solo que esta vez había señalaciones de vistosos colores que apuntaban a una única dirección: salón eclipse. El shibusen siempre había nombrado los salones por números y fases lunares, pero nunca habían tenido un salón llamado Eclipse. Sin número, quería decir que su clase era única, sin grados, con un fijo grupo de estudiantes.

¿Por qué Crona tomaba clase ahí? Y aún más importante ¿por qué era todavía un estudiante? Las últimas cartas que había recibido de él decían que estaba de viaje con Ragnarok bajo órdenes del shibusen. No recibió más.

Por supuesto el pánico la invadió en el momento, había estado a punto de botar su trabajo y correr de regreso a Shibusen para asegurarse de que su amigo estaba bien. Kid la calmo en ese momento a través del espejo, diciéndole que Crona había regresado del viaje sin contratiempos. Aun así, a partir de ese momento ninguna de sus cartas fue respondida.

¿Por qué?

Finalmente llego al salón, el cual estaba bastante escondido en el sótano el cual solía ser hospedaje para los criminales de Shibusen. Crona durmió en una de esas celdas por bastante tiempo.

¿Habría hecho algo mal? ¿Habría tratado de abandonar al Shibusen? Había tantas preguntas en su cabeza que comenzaba a darle jaqueca. Con un hondo suspiro tomo la perilla de la puerta, abriéndola despacio y sin hacer ruido para no interrumpir.

"Pueden pensar que están solos, y que vagar por su cuenta sería mejor que escoger bandos, pero Shibusen es más que un bando" Hablaba una joven mujer de cabellos rosas. Vestía un conjunto de falda rosa corta que llegaba a medio muslo y una ajustada blusa blanca que delineaba su figura. En su blusa había un gafete con la cita "Prof. Kim Diehl"

"Están aquí por decisión propia, y como tal el Shibusen asegura su protección a cambio del servicio requerido para cumplir con Lord Death" Siguió hablando Kim, dirigiéndose hacia un salón que tenía no más de 8 alumnos.

"No estamos aquí por decisión propia" Comento de pronto una chica de vestido negro con motas azules, muy corto y con un sombrero en punta a juego. "De hecho estamos aquí porque no tenemos elección, cualquier otro lugar significaría la muerte"

"Pero tú has decidido estar aquí. Pudiste quedarte con los tuyos, vagar sola o buscar un grupo que te aceptara sin importar las consecuencias, pero estas aquí" recalco Kim apuntándole con el plumón con la cual jugueteaba entre sus manos.

"Si, bien... No es como si las otras opciones fueran buenas..." Gruño la chica cruzándose de brazos. No tenía más de 14 años.

"Además, que uso tiene el Shibusen para nosotros? No somos usuarios de armas ni tampoco armas..." Comento otra chica sentada hasta el fondo del salón, mirando a los docentes con sospecha.

Una voz que no se había oído hasta ese momento finalmente se hizo escuchar. Un poco escondido tras el escritorio, un hombre muy delgado de cabello rosa igual que la profesora llamo la atención de todos con un leve carraspeo.

"E-el shibusen no es un l-lugar que demande algo d-de ti para ser admitido" contesto aquel hombre mientras apretaba con saña su brazo derecho, un par de ojos negros mirando al alumno fijamente, casi forzándose a mirarlo. "El shibusen es una institución para m-mantener el orden. Es un santuario para todos aquellos que son perseguidos, y es una escuela que b-busca ayudar..."

La chica de cabello rosa le sonrió a aquel hombre, posando su mano en su hombro para apoyarlo y que siguiera hablando. El joven le dio una leve sonrisa de regreso antes de continuar.

"Pero el Shibusen utiliza a las armas y a los usuarios para destruir los huevos de kishin, ¿qué posible uso puede tener para nosotros? ¡No me creo eso de que lo hace solo por caridad! ¡Mucho menos cuando incluso nos mantiene!" Comento súbitamente un joven de cabellos verdes, vestido enteramente de negro con una chaqueta de cuero y guantes de piel a juego.

"La v-voluntad de Lord Death es dar ayuda a quienes lo necesitan, sin importar su origen" El joven de cabellos rosas volvió a darse otro apretón en su propio brazo antes de continuar. "S-shibusen sabe que no todos ustedes s-son malos y destructivos, la profesora K-Kim es muestra de ello"

"Así es..." Kim apoyo a su compañero, colocando sus manos en su cadera para dirigirse al alumnado "pero también están ustedes en la razón, Shibusen si pide algo a cambio..."

Los alumnos gruñeron en desaprobación, palabras como "lo sabía!" dejándose escuchar entre ellos, obviamente nada contentos. Kim abrió la boca para continuar, pero fue interrumpida por una voz que nadie espero escuchar.

"Shibusen les dará protección, casa y una familia, a cambio de su total lealtad" Maka dijo de pronto, entrando de lleno al salón. Le había tomado un instante, pero comprendía perfectamente lo que sucedía. "Shibusen está en tregua con el Consejo de Brujas, y la nueva norma de la escuela dicta que toda bruja que necesite amparo será bienvenida en Shibusen a cambio de su firma donde asegure completa lealtad y compromiso con la visión de la escuela... Y su visión es el orden y la paz"

El grupo guardo silencio, todos observando a esta chica de cabello rubio y coletas. Un par de jóvenes murmuraron entre ellos.

"Al entrar a shibusen ustedes dejan atrás su pasado, a sus enemigos y si lo desean incluso su nombre. Shibusen es una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, aquí se les enseñara a vivir no solo con otras personas sino con ustedes mismos, y si de paso pueden dormir tranquilos y con los estómagos llenos ¿cómo decirle no a eso?" Terminó Maka con una sonrisa, mirando a todas las brujas e hijos de brujas que le miraban de regreso casi con asombro.

Quizá sabían quien era ella, o quizá simplemente su seguridad era contagiosa, pero ningún otro alumno hablo de regreso para tratar de refutarla. Fue en ese silencio cuando escucho la respiración de alguien acelerada. Maka volteo a ver a Kim, quien le miraba con asombro.

Pero a quien realmente Maka quería ver, era a ese tímido hombre que estaba detrás de Kim, sus pálidos ojos azules mirándola casi en estado de shock, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

Ahí estaba, alto, delgado, y tan tímido como lo recordaba.

"Crona" le llamo, sus ojos verdes mirándola casi con añoranza. Ahí estaba, su amigo, a unos metros de ella.

De los pálidos labios de aquel hombre solo salió una respuesta.

"Maka..."

* * *

**AkireRosales:** Primer capítulo! Phew xD quizá lo único que no me gusta de escribir es que no puedo hacerlo más rápido! Lo que daría simplemente por tronar mis dedos y plasmar toda mi idea en papel, pero anywaaaaay

Voy a terminar esta historia, si o si, toda la idea está en mi cabeza y lista! Así que no habrá bloqueo de escritor alguno xP pero como ustedes saben lo único que un escritor saca a cambio aquí son reviews! Así que por favooooor! Pweaseeee! Deja tu review! :D motívenme para continuar la historia! Y si quieren ver algo en específico coméntenlo también! Me gusta complacer.

Hasta el proximo capitulo! DEJA TU REVIEW!


	2. Un alma muda

**Susurros**

**Capitulo 2**

"**Un alma muda"**

El salón se mantuvo en un perpetuo silencio, sin nada que pudiese ser escuchado más que una acelerada respiración. Parecía un concurso de miradas donde los contendientes eran los adultos y los 8 jóvenes simples espectadores.

Los ojos de Kim no apartaban la mirada de quien parecía ser una ilusión: el ver a Maka luego de cinco años. Sus expresivos ojos azules se encontraban llenos de sorpresa, emoción, y sus labios comenzaban a curvarse en una sonrisa. Maka sonrió a Kim, pero solo por un instante pues su atención estaba centrada en Crona. El joven pelirosa parecía estar viendo a un auténtico fantasma, parecía aterrado. Temblaba y sus ojos antes negros se habían convertido en profundos pozos azules llenos de algo semejante al terror. Seguía hiperventilando, con un sudor frio recorriendo su columna, palideciendo rápidamente,

Se escuchó de pronto un característico sonido parecido a agua fluyendo, Ragnarok saliendo de la espalda de Crona. Ragnarok era justo como Maka lo recordaba: pequeño, negro y con la misma voz chillona de siempre.

"Kim! Kim lo perdemos!" Aviso Ragnarok con alarma en su voz al tiempo que jalaba los cabellos de Crona para llamar su atención. Mientras tanto el joven usuario seguía temblando y sin responder a la agresión de su compañero, sus ojos azules fijos en Maka.

Kim miro a Crona un instante antes de fruncir el ceño con preocupación. Sin responder a Ragnarok se dirigió al alumnado que miraba la escena con interés.

"La clase termina por hoy muchachos, no se olviden estar a tiempo para sus otras actividades" Los despidió Kim con aquel tono autoritario que la caracterizaba. Ni cortos ni perezosos los alumnos vaciaron el salón.

Y justo a tiempo, porque apenas el salón se vació, Crona entro en pánico.

"R-R-R-RAGNAROK! Está sucediendo de nuevo! Ragnarok la estoy viendo!" Gritaba Crona al tiempo que se alejaba de lo que creía era una ilusión, sosteniendo su cabeza fuertemente con sus puños. "No quiero verla! No otra vez! Ragnarok!"

"¡CRONA! ¡Calma! ¡Maldición deja de respirar así, me estas mareando!" Rugió el pequeño demonio negro, introduciéndose en el interior de Crona un instante solo para salir por su pecho.

Tomando a Crona por las solapas de su camisa, comenzó a sacudirlo con vehemencia.

"¡No pierdas la cordura, maldita sea! ¡Me estas contagiando! ¡Demonios yo también la veo, es horrible!" Grito Ragnarok, sacudiendo con más fuerza a Crona como si el apalearlo hiciera a Maka desaparecer.

Kim tardo un segundo en reaccionar, corriendo hacia Crona y apartando a Ragnarok de un manotazo. Tomando al joven usuario por los hombros lo sacudió levemente al tiempo que trataba de calmarle.

"Crona mírame!" Le ordeno con voz autoritaria, haciendo que Crona le mirara fijamente, sus ojos azules temblando. "¡No es una ilusión! ¡Es Maka! Maka esta aquí"

"M-M-Maka..." Crona repitió con voz incierta, sus ojos fijos en Kim. Realmente no tenía el valor para mirar detrás de ella y observar a la chica rubia que había extrañado tanto.

Mientras tanto Maka miraba la escena quizá tan impresionada como lo estaba él. No es como si Crona hubiese sido siempre un ejemplo de sanidad mental, pero ella no lo recordaba tan... inestable. Inestable era la palabra, casi como si el joven estuviera luchando contra la locura en esos mismos momentos. Se veía tembloroso, asustado, confundido... justo como cuando lo conoció.

Ella no había dejado a Crona así. En los cinco años que convivio con él y fueron amigos, el joven usuario había logrado un gran progreso con su autoestima y su seguridad. Nunca sería otro Black Star, pero podía hacer frente a muchas más cosas. Ese Crona frente a ella no parecía ni la sombra de lo que juntos habían logrado en aquellos tiempos.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

"Crona..." Maka le llamo con voz suave, acercándose despacio hacia él. El pelirosa la miro con renovado terror, alejándose un par de pasos.

"N-n-no... ¡No te acerques!" Crona grito con una mano al frente, aterrado. "¡Sé que no eres r-r-real! ¡Maka no está aquí! No está, no está ¡no está!"

El espadachin repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, casi como si fuese un mantra. Sacudía su cabeza y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, abriéndolos de golpe y aterrándose aún más al ver que la susodicha ilusión no desaparecía.

Ragnarok miro a Maka fijamente, sus ojos caricaturescos escaneándola de arriba a abajo. Pronto pareció comprender algo, y sus pequeños puños comenzaron a sacudir a Crona nuevamente.

"¡Oye idiota, no es una ilusión! ¡La vaca esta aquí!" Dijo Ragnarok con impresión en su chillona voz, mirando a Maka con sorpresa.

La ceja de Maka salto levemente con aquel insulto, pero ya lidiaría después con la espada demoniaca, Crona era primero. Acercándose mas, Maka logro llegar a apenas un metro de distancia del espadachín, quien parecía ahora más confundido que aterrado. Levantando su mano, Maka logro tomar la de Crona en un firme agarre, acariciándolo levemente con su pulgar.

"Crona aquí estoy... Soy yo" Maka le llamó con la mayor suavidad que pudo. Era como lidiar con aquel niño que conoció en los sótanos del Shibusen, temeroso de que su círculo haya sido borrado.

"Maka..." Susurró Crona, sus ojos azules mirando aquella mano que sostenía la suya, subiendo para observar aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado. Luego sintió la caricia, percibió su calor, a su nariz llego su suave aroma...

Era Maka, Maka estaba ahí frente a él. No era una alucinación.

"Maka..." Crona repitió, sus ojos azules dejando de proyectar esa locura interna. Parecían haberse apaciguado, dejando detrás solo confusión y lo que parecía ser un torbellino de emociones que Maka no podía descifrar.

Crona era alto. No había crecido ya desde la vez que se ella se había ido de Death City hacia cinco años, pero había olvidado lo alto que era. Era de la misma estatura que Spirit, pero su figura era mucho más delgada y se encontraba levemente encorvado. Su cabello rosa seguía teniendo ese corte irregular, pero ahora las puntas desiguales caían por debajo de sus hombros. Maka podría fácilmente hacerle una coleta baja, y de hecho sonrió un poco más al imaginarse como se vería.

Lo que realmente llamo su atención, más que su cabello largo, era su vestimenta. No llevaba puesta su típica túnica negra con la cual le había conocido. En cambio, ocultaba todo su cuerpo usando una gabardina negra cerrada al frente con una camisa blanca de cuello alto debajo. Su cintura estaba ceñida por un cinturón de cuero blanco sosteniendo la prenda más asombrosa de todas: pantalones de vestir negros.

No podía pedirle al espadachín salir de la comodidad de un color que uso toda su vida, pero el verlo con un atuendo así... ¡Demonios! Verlo en cualquier otro hombre hubiese sido algo sin importancia para ella, quizá ni lo hubiese notado, pero el verlo en Crona... Podía prácticamente sentir el calor subiendo a su rostro.

Crona, por su parte, parecía estar sobreponiéndose de la impresión inicial, sus ojos azules finalmente comenzando a mirar más allá del rostro de Maka. Desde los tiempos del kishin la joven usuario había crecido, sus piernas se habían alargado y su cuerpo madurado. Seguía siendo de baja estatura, seguramente por el lado de su madre, y sus atributos femeninos habían finalmente florecido justo un par de años antes de su boda. No era como si Crona se fijara en eso por supuesto, de hecho sus ojos evitaban mirar sus pechos como si el hacerlo fuera una ofensa hacia ella.

En lugar de usar sus típicas coletas, Maka llevaba su cabello rubio suelto y de manera natural, su longitud llegando por debajo de los omoplatos. Vestía una simple blusa blanca sin mangas, sus usuales guantes blancos de antaño, unas cómodas zapatillas blancas, y en contraste una falda roja que llegaba a medio muslo. Esa joven frente a él ya no era una niña, sino una completa mujer.

Para muchos hombres Maka no sería la gran cosa. No tenía una figura de modelo ni atributos despampanantes, sino un cuerpo sencillo de mujer. Sin embargo, para Crona era como ver a un ángel caído del cielo, pues esa mujer era Maka, su ángel.

El reconocimiento mutuo duro solo unos pocos segundos, segundos en los cuales ambos estuvieron en silencio. Súbitamente y para sorpresa del joven espadachín, Maka terminó acortando la distancia entre ambos dándole un fuerte abrazo. Debido a la diferencia de estatura, Maka solo llegaba al hombro de Crona, pero para ella era perfecto pues pudo así esconder su rostro en él.

¿Que debía decirle? La mayoría de las veces las palabras entre ellos sobraban... De hecho eran casi innecesarias. Recordaba que solían comprenderse mutuamente, con solo una mirada podían comunicarse lo que pensaban o sentían... ¿Aun compartirían ese vínculo, pese a la distancia y el tiempo? Quería decirle cuanto le había extrañado, cuan preocupada había estado por no saber nada de el en tres años...

Quería preguntarle porque nunca respondió ninguna de sus cartas.

Sin embargo todas las preguntas que revoloteaban en su cabeza no pudieron salir de su boca. Todo lo que había imaginado sobre ese momento se había desmoronado, todo cuanto planeo decirle o confesarle.

Porque, por primera vez en 10 años, Crona no estaba abrazándole de regreso.

Los brazos del espadachín se encontraban rígidos a sus lados, inertes, sin iniciativa alguna de querer regresar el abrazo. Maka se mantuvo aferrada a él, esperando... Esperando... Pero Crona no daba señal alguna de querer responder. Lo único que le hacía saber a Maka que el pelirosa seguía vivo era el rápido movimiento de su pecho por su acelerada respiración.

Quizá si lo esperaba un poco más, quizá si le decía algo, quizá estaba demasiado impresionado todavía como para reaccionar. Debía ser eso, ella quería creer en ello... No tenía nada que ver con esas cartas sin respuesta... cartas que Kid mismo había asegurado le habían llegado.

El momento fue interrumpido por un leve carraspeo, haciendo que Maka se diera por vencida, soltando a Crona quien se mantuvo estático en su lugar cual estatua. Kim miraba a ambos con una divertida sonrisa y sus manos en sus amplias caderas.

"Bueno ¿Quieren que los deje solos? Quizá debería ponerle seguro al salón por si acaso..." Bromeo la bruja, riendo con malicia al ver el rostro sonrojado de Maka. Crona ni siquiera reacciono a la insinuación.

"Kim..." Gruño Maka en advertencia, pero pronto sonrió de regreso a la pelirosa antes de abrazarla de igual manera, Kim regresando el abrazo con efusividad.

"Si si, hola hola, ¿me puedes decir que haces aquí? No es que me queje, claro, pero después de tanto tiempo..." Rio la joven bruja mientras liberaba a Maka de su abrazo, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

"Es una larga historia, pero quise regresar... Ver a mis viejos amigos" Maka confesó, regresando su mirada a Crona quien seguía donde le había dejado, sus ojos ahora negros mirándole aun con confusión.

"¡Que hay de mí, maldita vaca gorda!" Rugió Ragnarok con su usual voz chirriante, sacando a Crona de su trance al empujar su cabeza con fuerza y obligarlo a inclinarse para poder observar mejor a la usuario.

"Ah si, Ragnarok ¡tan pequeño como te recordaba!" Se burló Maka con una sonrisa maliciosa, elevando su mano para acariciar al arma como si fuera una mascota.

"¡Y yo sigo viendo a la misma vaca fea y gorda sin pechos!" Gritó Ragnarok mientras daba golpes de frustración en la cabeza de Crona, finalmente logrando un leve "ow" por parte de su usuario.

"Traigo un enorme y pesado libro conmigo que tiene tu nombre, pequeño Ragnarok, ¿quieres conocerlo?" Pregunto Maka ya levemente irritada mientras le mostraba en su mano un pesado tomo que quizá ni siquiera Lord Death sabía de donde lo había sacado.

Al ver el libro, Ragnarok finalmente se mantuvo callado un instante, casi como si estuviese sopesando el riesgo/beneficio. Pronto simplemente bufo antes de inclinarse nuevamente para seguir hablando.

"Puedes tomar ese libro y metértelo de regreso en la..."

No pudo terminar, pues el arma fue rápidamente silenciada por un puño cerrado que se estrelló con fuerza descomunal contra su mandíbula. Aturdido, Ragnarok se tambaleo sobre Crona un instante.

"No le hables así a Maka..." Crona gruño a su compañero, su semblante usualmente melancólico ahora mostrando una gran determinación, mirando a Ragnarok con el ceño fruncido. El arma sacudió su cabeza, mirando a su usuario un instante antes de bufar nuevamente, regresando al interior del cuerpo de Crona sin decir otra palabra.

Maka observo esto con sorpresa en su rostro. No era la primera vez que Crona la defendía de su compañero, pero su sorpresa era debido a la reacción en sí. Era la primera reacción autentica que veía, una reacción del Crona que recordaba...

El Crona que prometió estar siempre en contacto con ella.

"Buen golpe" Maka sonrió mirando a su amigo, quien la miro de regreso y solo sonrió leve y tímidamente como única respuesta. Para ser sinceros, Maka no había imaginado así su regreso, no había imaginado así su reencuentro con su mejor amigo... Y le dolía.

Con un suspiro Maka regreso su atención a Kim, sonriendo nuevamente.

"Wow chicos... Entonces ¿son maestros del shibusen ahora?" Pregunto la rubia mientras miraba a ambos pelirrosas.

"YO soy maestra del Shibusen, el buen Crona aquí es mi bella asistente" Kim dijo con una enorme sonrisa, posando su mano en el hombro de Crona quien parecía haber vuelto a la vida con ese comentario.

"¡G-GAH! ¿b-bella asistente? ¿Yo?" Tartamudeo el joven espadachín, dando un paso hacia atrás y mirando a Kim.

"¡Así es! Le diré a Ox que confeccione un sexy atuendo de secretaria para ti" Rio Kim mientras miraba a Crona con malicia. Maka no pudo evitar reír, notando como su amigo retrocedía cada vez más.

"¡N-no Kim! ¡Yo no accedí a esto para usar un atuendo así!" Se quejó Crona. Ragnarok salió de nuevo del interior de su usuario pues definitivamente no iba a perderse esa escena.

"¡Ah claro que sí! Vas a usar una minifalda con listones a juego para que todos vean que eres la puta de la bruja" Rugió Ragnarok mientras jalaba del cabello de Crona quien solo se quejaba tratando de apartarlo.

"De hecho no es mala idea..." Comento de pronto Maka mientras ponía su índice debajo de su mentón en pose pensativa.

"¿Queeee? ¡P-pero Maka!" Crona lloriqueo, dejando de pelear un instante con Ragnarok para mirar a la rubia con un puchero.

"Eso si solo vestimos a Ragnarok también" Señalo Maka con una sonrisa.

"¡Excelente idea! Vestiremos a Ragnarok con un pequeño vestido de princesa a juego" Secundó Kim mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos del arma en alto.

"¿Qué?"

"Y lo haremos hacer un baile de presentación!" Añadió Maka con el mismo entusiasmo que mostraba Kim, ambas con el rostro iluminado de ilusión y con una tétrica sonrisa a juego.

"¿Saben qué? Mejor olvídenlo!" Gruño Ragnarok antes de volver a esconderse en el interior de Crona, quien solo suspiro al notar que ambas chicas solo estaban tomándole el pelo.

"K-Kid me dijo que ayudara a K-Kim con la clase, que debido a mi p-p... Pasado yo podía ayudar..."

"Y ha sido una gran ayuda en realidad" Secundo Kim, rodeando a Crona por los hombros "yo soy el capitán del barco y Crona es mi pata de palo"

"Uhm... ¿Gracias?" Contesto Crona de manera incierta, sonriendo debido a la cercanía de Kim y su brazo alrededor de él "Pero si yo soy una pata de palo ¿qué es Ragnarok?"

"Muy fácil hermanito, Ragnarok es el perico molesto!" Rio Kim dándole un golpe leve en el hombro a Crona, quien para sorpresa de Maka soltó una muy discreta risa. Aún más sorprendente que eso... ¿Desde cuándo Kim y Crona eran tan cercanos?...

"¿Hermanito?" Pregunto Maka con una ceja arqueada mientras miraba a ambos usuarios. Crona bajo la mirada apenado mientras Kim súbitamente rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y lo obligaba a agacharse para estar a su alcance.

"¡Claro! ¿No lo sabias Maka? ¡Crona es mi hermano! Al menos por el lado de su padre" Dijo Kim con una enorme sonrisa, dándole a Crona un súbito masaje de nudillos en su cabeza. "¿Escuchaste Cronaaaa? ¡Eres mi pequeño hermanito!"

"¡Ow ow ow ow ow! ¡Kim basta, ow ow!" Se quejaba Crona, doliéndose del rudo trato de la bruja, sin embargo estaba sonriendo. "¿Y como sabes que soy el menor? P-podría ser mayor!"

"¿Estás contradiciéndome HERMANITO?" Rugió Kim nuevamente, reanudando el ataque al cráneo del joven espadachín.

"¡OWOWOWOWOW! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!" Se disculpó Crona, tratando de separarse del fuerte agarre de los brazos de Kim.

"... ¿Hablan ustedes en serio?" Pregunto Maka mientras los miraba a ambos. Lo que decían podía sonar descabellado, pero viéndolos a ambos uno al lado del otro... Sonaba autentico.

No podía evitar compararlos a ambos. Cabello rosa, ambos brujas, un pasado familiar inexistente... Demonios hasta donde sabían podían ser de hecho hermanos. Claro había diferencias, como el tono de rosa en el cabello y el color de ojos, además de personalidades completamente diferentes... Pero la madre de Crona fue rubia ¿quizá por eso el tono de rosa? Kim pudo haber sacado los ojos de su madre. Además compartían una cosa importante: una gentileza y bondad natural.

¿Estarían hablando en serio?

"¡Claro que hablamos en serio!" Respondió Kim con esa misma sonrisa, finalmente dejando ir a Crona quien se separó unos pasos de ella para recuperar el aliento. "Claro que no es oficial, pero ¿a quien le importa? ¡Siempre quise tener un hermano pelele del cual abusar!"

"¡Claro que no!" Ragnarok dijo súbitamente, saliendo una vez más del interior de Crona. "Si eso fuera cierto Crona se habría suicidado hace mucho de la vergüenza!"

"Ragnarok ¡si vas a estar aquí deja de irte! ¡Me duele cada vez que sales!" Se quejó finalmente Crona, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a su compañero quien se posaba cual gato sobre su cabeza.

"¡Cállate Crona!" Rugió el arma, comenzando a darle su propia sesión de masajes al cráneo con nudillos.

"OWOWOWOWOW!"

Maka no pudo evitar reír ante la escena frente a ella, mirando cómo tanto Kim como Ragnarok luchaban por reclamar parentesco con el espadachín. Bien, Kim no era en realidad su hermana, pero podía ver que habían alcanzado una relación casi igual. Maka estaba contenta, al menos Crona no había estado solo cuando ella se fue...

Pero ¿por qué Kid había dicho lo contrario? Había dicho que Crona la había pasado mal cual ella se fue...

Una cosa era segura. Viendo a Crona entre Kim y Ragnarok quienes seguían peleando y mangoneando al espadachín, podía afirmar que su pobre amigo era un imán para los abusadores.

Un leve carraspeo interrumpió la discusión, todos en el salón volteando a ver la puerta de donde había venido el sonido.

"Veo que todo está en orden" Sonrió Kid, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba a Crona. Había tenido miedo de que el espadachín no hubiese podido lidiar con el regreso de Maka, pero todo parecía estar bien.

"Lord Death" Saludo Kim con una leve reverencia, Crona sonriéndole al pelinegro y haciendo lo mismo.

"¡Rayitas!" Gritoneo Ragnarok. Parecía ser su versión insolente de saludo, pero debido a estar dentro de Crona no tenía porque temer a represalia alguna.

Al menos eso creía el arma demoniaca, pues súbitamente un pesado libro se estrelló con fuerza descomunal sobre su cabeza, aplastándolo por completo y dejándolo flácido sobre la cabeza de Crona.

"Te lo ganaste a pulso" Gruño Maka quien sostenía el libro del cual salía humo debido a la fuerza del golpe. Ragnarok apenas pudo mascullar un insulto antes de regresar al interior de Crona.

"Wow..." Kim susurro impresionada, tomando nota mental sobre cómo mantener a Ragnarok a raya.

"Gracias Maka" Agradeció Kid con una sonrisa, entrando al salón. "¿Ya estas más tranquila ahora?"

"¡Sip! Todo está bien ahora" Maka sonrió, tomando el brazo derecho de Crona y abrazándole con una sonrisa, volteando a verle desde abajo. Por su parte, Crona le miraba con renovada impresión en su rostro.

Luego paso algo asombroso para Maka, algo que le hizo sentir esperanza y disipo sus dudas por el momento. Ahí, como antes, como en los viejos tiempos, apareció un sonrojo en las mejillas del espadachín.

No fue la única que lo noto. Kid observo esto casi igual de impresionado, sus ojos dorados mirando la escena de manera crítica. Esa reacción era completamente bienvenida, le decía al shinigami que todo estaría bien, Crona estaría bien.

"Bien, entonces creo que es buen momento para decirles que..."

"¡HAY FIESTAAAA!" Rugió Patty saliendo sorpresivamente de detrás de Kid. Nadie había notado cuando entro al salón. "Maka, serás la invitada de honor ¡nos contaras todo lo que has hecho! ¡No puedes faltar!"

"Y hablamos en serio" secundo Liz quien entraba apenas al salón, sonriendo enormemente al ver a Maka y Crona, sobre todo a este último. "No puedes escaparte de esto, ya invitamos a todos los amigos de antaño, todos quieren saber de ti"

"Y como pensamos que sería más fácil contar el cuento a todos en lugar de uno por uno..." Señalo Patty con esa misma sonrisa, acercándose a Maka y dirigiéndole una súbita mirada seria "vas a ir, Maka Albarn, y es la decisión final"

"C-claro... Patty... Si lo pones así..." Susurró Maka, realmente asustada con aquella mirada tan decidida de la menor de las Thompson. Cabía decir que seguía siendo más alta que Maka.

"Lo siento Maka, una vez que se aferran a una idea ni siquiera yo puedo disuadirlas" se excusó Kid, sonriendo poco después para mirar a Crona y Kim. "Todos los amigos de Maka fueron invitados, será un pequeña reunión en mi casa como en los viejos tiempos"

"¡Perfecto! Iré a decirle a Ox" sonrió Kim, quien revolvió el cabello de Crona a manera de despedida antes de salir del salón.

"Por cierto, escuche que dejaste tu equipaje en la enfermería con Nygus... ¿Ya tienes donde quedarte?" Pregunto Kid, ladeando su cabeza con interés.

"Oh, hmmm... Pues había estado pensando en tomar una de las celdas del shibusen ¿no sé si es posible?"

"Tonterías, hay suficientes cuartos vacíos en mi casa, puedes quedarte ahí. Estoy seguro que Liz y Patty estarán contentas de tenerte toda para ellas" sonrió Kid.

"No Kid, no quiero ser una carga, suficientes responsabilidades ya tienes como para ir y molestarte" renegó Maka cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Kid con seriedad. Maka no había regresado a Shibusen para que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella. Además, necesitaba estar sola...

"Maka, me sorprende que digas esas cosas, tu nunca..." Kid dejo de hablar súbitamente, notando como Crona apretaba su propio brazo, tratando de decir algo "¿sucede algo, Crona?"

"Dije que... P-puedes quedarte conmigo... Digo, digo no conmigo! Sino en el apartamento... Aun esta vacía tu vieja habitación" susurro Crona, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no morderse los labios.

"¿De verdad, Crona?" Pregunto Maka con los ojos bien abiertos. Si, bueno... Quería estar sola, pero la idea de compartir tiempo con Crona era mucho más atractiva. El espadachín siempre había sido un hombro en el cual llorar, un soporte en su vida, un auténtico amigo. Además, solo serían ellos dos, muy diferente a estar con las hermanas Thompson y la servidumbre de la mansión de Kid.

Y estarían en el viejo apartamento. Quizá los recuerdos le ayudarían a pensar y poner orden en su vida.

"C-claro... A mí no me molestaría... Pero solo si tú quieres..." Susurro Crona totalmente apenado, sus ojos oscuros volteando a ver a Kid quien tenía una mirada sombría.

Parecía preguntarle algo a Crona con la mirada. En los ojos del shinigami había preocupación, parecía no estar convencido de que eso fuese una buena idea.

"¡Claro que quiero! Me parece una gran idea, muchas gracias Crona..." Maka sonrió enormemente a su amigo, acortando la distancia entre ambos para abrazarle con fuerza.

Quizá estando solos Crona le contaría lo que el había hecho en esos cinco años. Quizá le contaría todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tres. Quizá le confesaría porque no respondió ninguna de sus cartas.

Quizá así descubriría porque Crona no le abrazaba de regreso.

Después de la clase, Crona acompaño a Maka a la enfermería por sus maletas. Aun cuando Maka se quejó, el espadachín se apresuró a cargar con ambas, haciendo a la rubia sonreír. Era gratificante en cierto sentido saber que el pelirosa no había cambiado en ese tiempo, al menos no del todo... era difícil saberlo solo con un par de horas conviviendo con él. Todo estaría bien ahora, se dirigían al apartamento, estarían solos y podrían hablar, todo estaría bien.

La verdad era que Maka estaba preocupada. Había algo en el aire, una cierta sensación de incomodidad que ella no recordaba en absoluto. Era casi como... era como sentirse una intrusa, alguien ajeno a la vida de Crona, después de todo no recibió la cálida bienvenida que ella había esperado.

Pero al mismo tiempo y pese a esa sensación, Crona seguía tratándola como ella lo recordaba. Gentil, atento, considerado, y sus ojos azules la miraban con fijeza antes de desviarse al notar que había sido atrapado mirándola. Aun más importante que esos pequeños detalles era el hecho de que no podía "sentirle"... No sentía su alma.

Aquella conexión que habían creado durante años de amistad y convivencia ahora se sentía casi inexistente. Maka no sentía esa cálida aura que sabía era la gentil alma de su amigo. Su alma grigori cantaba al lado de él, pero la de Crona no respondía. Ya no había resonancia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto que Crona se había detenido. Bueno, en realidad lo noto cuando chocó contra el por no poner atención. El pelirosa volteo a verle mientras sostenía las maletas.

"¿Sucede algo M-Maka?" Pregunto, sus ojos negros mirándole con preocupación. Maka le miro un momento, notando aquella mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco.

"N-no, Crona... Todo está bien" Mentira. ¿Desde cuando comenzaba a mentirle a Crona? Probablemente desde que él no estaba siendo sincero con ella. Crona le ocultaba algo, podía verlo en esos profundos y preocupados ojos negros.

Y su alma... No quería usar su alma grigori para invadir la privacidad de la suya... Pero casi podía percibir que Crona trataba de ocultarse de ella u ocultar algo de ella. El saber que Crona le ocultaba cosas de nuevo era preocupante, se sentía de nuevo en la zona de inicio con el... Toda la confianza que habían logrado juntos ya no existía.

Esperaba estar equivocada.

"Uh... M-Maka... Ya llegamos" le aviso Crona, mirándole fijamente con un dejo de preocupación, pues la rubia se había quedado parada frente al apartamento.

"... Oh! Lo siento, creo que estoy algo distraída el día de hoy..." Rio levemente dedicándole una sonrisa. Crona se sonrojo levemente, desviando su mirada. Antes de que Maka tratase de entrar, el espadachín se colocó entre ella y la puerta.

"Uh... ¿Podrías esperar aquí un instante?... T-Tengo una sorpresa para ti..." Aviso Crona, su sonrojo un poco más visible.

¿Una sorpresa? Pero Crona no sabía hasta hacia una hora que ella estaría en Death City. Parpadeando un par de veces con curiosidad, solo pudo sonreír y hacerse a un lado, esperando al lado de la puerta.

Crona asintió, abriendo el apartamento y rápidamente colocando las maletas dentro. Tras respirar profundamente, miro a su alrededor antes de hablar.

"... ¡estoy en casa!" Llamó a la nada, colgando sus llaves en la entrada y esperando. Pronto una bola de pelos negra llego corriendo de una de las habitaciones para saltar contra su pecho, ronroneando.

"¡Bienvenido!" Saludó la gata mágica, deleitándose con restregar todo su cuerpo en el pecho de Crona, quien la sostuvo firmemente, sonriéndole. Acarició detrás de sus orejas un momento antes de llamarle con voz suave.

Y para sorpresa de Maka, el tartamudeo parecía casi haber desaparecido.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti..." Le dijo sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su lomo.

"... ¿Sushi?" Pregunto la gata mágica, mirándole con aquellos enormes ojos dorados.

"Mejor"

"... ¿¡Langosta!?" Pregunto aún más impaciente, bamboleando su cola.

"Aún mejor"

"¿¡Me dejaras usar la casa para una fiesta con mis amigas del Chupa-Cabras!?" Casi gritó esta vez, ilusionada, haciendo que Crona la mirase con una ceja saltando levemente.

"¡No tienes tanta suerte!" Dijo de pronto una voz, haciendo que la gata levantase sus orejas. Antes de que pudiera adivinar de nuevo, Maka se dejó ver en la entrada del apartamento.

Blair observo estupefacta entre los brazos de Crona, sus enormes ojos dorados mirando a Maka como si se tratase de una ilusión. Le tomo un par de segundos, pero pronto salto de los brazos del espadachín para embestir a Maka. Su cuerpo fue envuelto en una nube morada antes de reaparecer en forma humana, asfixiando a Maka apretándola contra su generoso busto.

"¡MAKAAAAAA! ¡Estas aquí! Makaaaaaa!" Lloriqueó la gata bruja, apretujando a la rubia sin importarte sus quejidos ahogados.

Crona miro la escena con una leve sonrisa, sus ojos azules observando a Blair al borde de las lágrimas mientras Maka luchaba por respirar. Sabía lo mucho que Blair había extrañado a la usuario y el verla tan feliz le devolvía la tranquilidad. La gata era más que una mascota para Crona, era su amiga.

"¡Blair! ¡La estas asfixiando!" Le advirtió Crona de pronto, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la bruja para que se apartara de Maka. Apenas Blair libero a Maka, giro en sus talones para embestir ahora al desprevenido espadachín.

"¡Gracias Crona! Esta aquí, Maka regresó! ¡La trajiste de vuelta!" Celebró mientras lo apretujaba de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Maka, quien estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de recuperar el oxígeno como para ayudar a su amigo.

"B-b-blair! ¡Abajo, abajo!" Tartamudeó Crona, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba no poner atención en la bruja restregándose contra su cuerpo.

"Ahhh Crona, iré tan abajo como tú quieras…" Susurró Blair con una súbita sonrisa pervertida, sus ojos dorados brillando mientras las delicadas manos se posaban en el pecho del pelirosa. El rostro de Crona se encendió furiosamente.

"¡Blair!" Se quejó una vez más, rojo como un tomate. Pese al tiempo, Crona aún no se acostumbraba a tener a Blair en forma humana alrededor. Lo peor era que el tiempo había hecho que la gata se sintiera quizá ya demasiado en confianza con él. Tomo un segundo, pero la gata se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y rápidamente le soltó.

"¡Ups! ¡Lo siento Crona, lo olvide!" Rio Blair, regresando su atención a Maka y dirigiéndole una enorme sonrisa "¡no puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡Blair está contenta!"

"También me da... gusto verte... Blair..." Jadeó Maka, sonriéndole a quien había sido una vez su mascota, mirando detrás de la gata para observar a Crona quien trataba de reprimir su enorme sonrojo, respirando agitado.

"¿Y Soul? ¿Dónde esta Soul? ¡Sooooouuuuul!" Llamo Blair, asomándose fuera del apartamento esperando ver al albino. El rostro de Maka pareció ensombrecerse.

Crona parpadeo un par de veces, por primera vez cayendo en cuenta de que Soul no estaba acompañando a Maka. Frunció el ceño, acercándose a la rubia mientras inconscientemente apretaba su brazo derecho.

"M-Maka... ¿y Soul?" Pregunto Crona en voz baja, observando como Maka parecía estar ahora muy incómoda. No le gustaba para nada aquel rostro serio en la usuario. "¿T-todo está bien?... ¿Le pasó algo?"

Maka volteo a verle, sus ojos verdes mostrando por un instante un dejo de dolor. Negó con la cabeza y ante su silencio Crona entendió que ella no quería hablar al respecto.

"Tiene mucho trabajo, no pudo venir" Explicó con simpleza. Blair hizo un puchero, suspirando con decepción.

"Aww... Blair extraña a Soul... Pero ¡Maka está aquí! ¡Hay que celebrar!" Vitoreó la bruja, apareciendo mágicamente una botella de vino.

"No Blair, la verdad estoy cansada del viaje..." Suspiró Maka sonriendo nerviosamente. Lo que menos quería era tener que lidiar con una fiesta en ese preciso momento.

"Blair" Le llamo Crona "Kid va a hacer una fiesta para m-maka mañana... ¿Que dices si te llevo?" Pregunto sonriéndole, haciendo que el rostro de la gata se iluminara.

"¡Siiiiii!" Chillo completamente feliz, convirtiéndose de nuevo en gato para saltar sobre Crona y acurrucarse contra su pecho.

"Woah... ¿Es eso una buena idea?" Pregunto Maka mirando a la gata con sospecha. Si algo recordaba bien era que Blair no sabía comportarse en ninguna fiesta.

"O-oh... Ella estará bien... Sera una buena c-chica" Sonrió Crona levemente mientras acariciaba el lomo de la gata,

"¡Sí! ¡Blair es una buena chica!" Ronroneo contra el pecho del espadachín, sumamente contenta.

Maka no pudo evitar reír con la escena. Había sido al final una buena idea dejar a Blair con Crona. Al inicio tuvo sus dudas... Sobre todo porque la gata tenía esa tendencia por tratar de seducir a cualquiera que tuviera un pene, pero parecía que respetaba a Crona... al menos tanto como se podía esperar de Blair.

Fue ahí cuando Maka comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. El apartamento estaba casi igual que como lo recordaba, excepto por algunas reparaciones aquí y allá. Lo que le llamaba la atención era la poca cantidad de muebles. Crona solo tenía una pequeña sala gris con una mesa de centro en todo el espacio que había en la sala.

había un pequeño televisor ancho junto a la sala y un librero alto que, para su sorpresa, estaba casi lleno. En las paredes de toda la casa no había cuadros ni nada que sirviese de decoración, y la característica mas importante era que todo se encontraba pulcro y recogido.

"Wow Crona... Para un hombre que vive solo, el apartamento está bastante limpio" sonrió, volteando a ver a Crona quien soltó a Blair para sonreír tímidamente, apretando su brazo derecho.

"N-no vivo solo... T-tengo a Ragnarok y a Blair..." Susurro mientras sus ojos negros miraban a su alrededor, un leve temor en su semblante. "¿Q-quieres ver tu cuarto?"

"Por supuesto" Sonrió Maka, esta vez tomando una de las maletas antes de que el espadachín las acaparara, caminando hacia donde sabía estaba su cuarto.

Al entrar, Maka pudo escuchar un leve "Eep" por parte de Crona. La habitación estaba vacía, cierto, aunque quizá demasiado vacía. Estaba limpia, más limpia que como la había dejado en realidad, pero no había nada. Spirit se había llevado todas sus cosas cuando le ayudo a la mudanza, justo durante su boda.

"¡G-gah! Lo olvide... No hay nada aquí" Crona miro alrededor con su rostro sonrojandose de verguenza "L-lo siento M-Maka... Es que n-no he entrado aquí en... m-mucho tiempo"

¿Mucho tiempo? Pero si la habitación se veía como nueva, como si alguien la hubiese limpiado hacia poco. Miro alrededor detenidamente, las ventanas cerradas, la falta de olor alguno en la habitación... Ese cuarto había estado clausurado, quizá por años.

"P-puedes dormir en m-mi cuarto M-Maka, solo tengo que cambiar las sabanas, yo puedo usar la s-sala..." Se excusó el pelirosa, mordiéndose el labio levemente, sus largos cabellos rosas ocultando parte de su sonrojo.

"No seas ridículo Crona, puedo usar el cuarto de Soul, recuerdo que no nos llevamos su cama ¿no?" Pregunto Maka ladeando su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño al notar como Crona parecía ponerse súbitamente más nervioso.

"E... E-Está ocupado..." Susurro Crona, desviando su mirada de Maka y apretando su brazo con fuerza.

"¿Ocupado?" Maka frunció el ceño. ¿Por Blair? No sería problema, pero... Porque de pronto Crona parecía tan incómodo?

"Sí, ocupado" una voz dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de Maka. Crona casi salto al techo del susto, volteando rápidamente a ver hacia el pasillo.

Había una mujer a unos metros de ellos, mirándolos a ambos con las manos en la cadera. Parecía joven, quizá no menor de 22 años, el cabello castaño cayendo en una coleta alta. Vestía un par de shorts camuflajeados color rosa y una blusa blanca de tirantes. Sus ojos eran fijos y de color chocolate.

"¿Qué significa esto Crona?" Pregunto aquella chica con aire autoritario, señalando la maleta que descansaba en la entrada de la habitación de Maka.

"Ah... Ah... T-te presento a Maka" Crona tartamudeó señalando a Maka, su rostro palideciendo a cada segundo "M-Maka, ella es..."

"¿Y se puede saber qué hace aqui?" Interrumpió aquella chica, el tono de su voz alzándose y logrando que Crona soltara un asustado "eep".

Maka por su parte observaba a esa mujer con el ceño fruncido. Ignorando sus pocos modales y su postura desafiante, ¿quién se creía que era para hablarle así a Crona? Un siseo llamo la atención de la rubia, volteando a ver a Blair quien se encontraba a sus pies con el lomo erizado y las garras extendidas. Quien sea que fuese, a Blair no le agradaba en absoluto.

"Está de visita... E-es la amiga que te platique, ella..."

"Ya sé quién es, Maka Albarn" masculló la chica con cierto tono de desdén en su voz, mirando a la usuario quien poco a poco comenzaba a erizarse de la misma manera que la gata mágica. "Quiero que se vaya"

Crona contuvo la respiración un momento, solo un momento, para luego dejarlo salir como un quejido.

"P-P-Pero... Pero yo la invite a quedarse..."

"Una decisión sin mi autorización, quiero que se vaya" repitió, manteniendo su voz firme y autoritaria,

"P-pero es mi amiga, no la he visto en..."

"¿Estas contestándome de regreso, Crona?" Le interrumpió nuevamente, sus ojos avellana mirándole con molestia. Maka no lo soporto ni un instante más.

"¡Óyeme!" Maka casi rugió, avanzando un par de pasos mientras apretaba sus puños para contenerse "¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Crona? ¿Quién te crees que eres?"

Maka esperaba enojo de su parte, quizá una reacción de molestia pues parecía ese tipo de persona. Lo que no espero fue ver una sonrisa casi maliciosa, esos ojos avellana mirándole de manera retadora.

"Soy su novia"

**AkireRosales**: Aparece la temida entrada de un OC. No se preocupen! Todo está bajo control. Esta historia necesita una villana y por obvias razones no puedo usar a nadie del elenco de SE xD Me asegurare de que odien a esta chica con cada fibra de sus cuerpos! Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	3. Meena

**Susurros**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Meena"**

El silencio invadió el departamento, trayendo consigo un aire inmenso de incomodidad. Crona se rehusaba a mirar a Maka quien a su vez no apartaba la vista de aquella chica. Mientras, la morena sonreía con superioridad, sacando su pecho con orgullo.

"... ¿Novia?" Maka repitió con incredulidad, volteando a ver al espadachín quien apretaba su brazo derecho con vehemencia. "¿Crona?"

"Dile Crona" Ordeno la chica, frunciendo el ceño levemente al notar el silencio del pelirosa.

Crona temblaba, sus ojos negros incapaces de mirar a ninguna de las dos chicas. Había temido ese momento todo el día... de haber estado en su poder hubiese evitado a toda cosa que ella se enterase.

"Maka... Ella es Meena, es mi... vivimos juntos" No iba a llamarle novia, no quería usar ese título, por alguna razón nunca gustó de decirlo y no empezaría ese día.

Meena estaba acostumbrada, Crona siempre la llamaba "compañera", pero el que Crona solo dijese que vivían juntos no le agradaba. Mucho menos que lo hiciera frente a Maka Albarn. Oh, Meena sabía QUIEN era Maka, sabía bien su papel en el shibusen, y más que nada sabía quién había sido en la vida del espadachín.

Y saber todo eso solo hacia que quisiera poner en claro, ahi y ahora, a quien pertenecia aquel hombre.

"Así es, Maka Albarn, y espero comprendas que necesitamos... privacidad" Meena recalco con cierto tono en su voz. Crona no lo capto, pues permaneció con la mirada baja y apretando sus labios. Maka en cambio captó perfectamente la indirecta sintiendo sus vísceras revolverse.

Que una mujer como ella estuviese tocando a Crona... Ella no lo merecía. Maka era reconocida por su difícil carácter y su corto temperamento, pero nunca jamás por juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo. Era la primera vez que, con solo ver a una persona, podía asegurar que era una autentica perra.

Le recordaba a cierta perra rubia, muerta desde hace cinco años.

"Bien Maka Albarn, fue encantador conocerte, pero mi pareja y yo tenemos que preparar la cena, y como te diste cuenta no tenemos donde alojarte" La morena sonrió casi cínicamente, mirando de reojo las maletas de la rubia. "Crona, ayúdale a sacar sus cosas de aquí"

Al escuchar su nombre, el espadachín saltó en su lugar, sus ojos cambiando a un tono azul al escuchar eso. No... ¡No! No podía hacer eso, sería tanto como correr a Maka el mismo. No quería hacer eso, no quería sacar a Maka, no quería que se fuera. El había invitado a Maka porque quería estar con ella, saber de ella, escuchar su voz...

Una voz que no había oído en cinco años.

Ante su silencio y su falta de respuesta a la orden, los ojos avellana de Meena se endurecieron. Frunciendo el ceño se dirigió a Crona, señalando ahora las maletas.

"Tienes treinta segundos para sacar esto de aquí, Crona" Demandó con un frio tono de voz. Crona comenzó a temblar, tragando con fuerza.

Maka solo podía mirar la escena con la boca entreabierta. ¿Porque? ¿Porque Crona dejaba que ella, quien aparentemente era su pareja, le tratase así? ¡No tenía sentido! Para empezar el Crona que ella recordaba nunca se juntaría con alguien que le maltratara... El Crona que ella había dejado en Shibusen hacia cinco años había desarrollado suficiente independencia para reconocer cuando alguien le maltrataba.

¡No tenía ningún sentido!

Un nuevo siseo llamo la atención de todos, Blair mirando a la morena con autentico odio en sus ojos dorados. Ese era otro dato importante... ¿Blair odiando a alguien? Se necesitaba mucho para lograr una proeza así... Y la gata definitivamente veía a Meena con aire asesino.

"... Te he dicho una y otra vez que no quiero a ese animal en casa" gruño Meena, su ceño frunciéndose mas, dedicándole la misma mirada de repudio a Blair de regreso. Crona temblaba cada vez más, su rostro contorsionado en un gesto de terror, estrés, miedo... y enojo.

Maka había pasado suficiente tiempo viviendo con Crona como para reconocer ese rostro. Era el mismo rostro que solía poner cuando escuchaba sobre su madre, cuando ella aun vivía. También era el mismo rostro con el que despertaba luego de una pesadilla relacionada a ella.

Meena provocaba la misma reacción en Crona que Medusa.

Maka no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo como su mejor amigo era violado psicológicamente de nuevo. Tensa, con su rostro rojo de ira, avanzó un paso para proteger a Crona y Blair cuando un tartamudeo la detuvo.

"Y-Yo... Yo invite a M-Maka... Maka se queda" Susurró levemente, sus ojos incapaces de voltear a ver a la chica al final del corredor.

"¿Estas contradiciendo mis órdenes, Crona?" Pregunto Meena con un tono divertido en su voz, haciendo a Crona tensarse un poco más. "Debo recordarte que..."

"Maka se queda" El espadachín la interrumpió, sus ojos azules finalmente volteando a ver a Meena, con la misma determinación que había usado en la escuela para golpear a Ragnarok.

"No lo hará y la decisión es final" Meena repitió, sus ojos fríos mirando a Crona fijamente. Hacía mucho que el espadachín no se revelaba de esa manera.

"E-es mi casa" Gruño súbitamente mientras apretaba los puños, haciendo a Meena abrir sus ojos casi impresionada "Maka es mi amiga... No la he visto en años... Yo le ofrecí quedarse aquí... Va a quedarse"

Maka parpadeó un par de veces, observando a aquel alto y delgado hombre combatir su propio temblor y su miedo. Pese a parecer aterrado, Crona estaba usando todas sus agallas para imponer su voluntad, algo que nunca antes había visto Maka en él.

Por su parte, el rostro de Meena dejó escapar un dejo de preocupación. Claramente estaba perdiendo su agarre en el espadachín, y eso no era nada bueno. Nunca antes le había fallado la técnica de ser dominante, Crona era demasiado inseguro para decir o hacer lo que deseara. La última vez que eso no le había funcionado fue cuando echó a Blair del departamento y Crona intento hacer que se quedara.

Por suerte tenía un método alternativo que tenía mejores resultados. Uno que solo funcionaba cuando Meena quería que el pelirosa renunciara a todo lo que tenía un valor sentimental para él.

"Crona..." Meena susurró, sus ojos chocolate mostrando súbitamente un brillo de tristeza. "¿Que sucede? No podemos tener a otra mujer en casa... ¿Acaso no soy la única para ti? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Eso quieres, dejarme sola?"

Meena logró hacer que sus propios ojos se cristalizaran con lágrimas falsas, dejando escapar un sollozo y cubriendo su boca con su mano. Eso tuvo el efecto esperado en el usuario de arma, quien comenzó a temblar de nuevo. El rostro de Crona se llenó de remordimiento, culpa, todo mezclado con su propia impotencia y su ira.

Crona no quería que Maka se fuese. No quería separarse de ella, no ahora que la tenia de regreso luego de cinco años. Quería estar con Maka más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, quería escuchar su voz, tomar su mano...

Porque Maka no le había rechazado, como había esperado, al verla la primera vez en el salón de clases.

"Meena... no es eso... yo..."

"Bien Crona ¿quieres que ella se quede? ¡Quiza debería! ¡Vamos a sentarnos todos juntos en la sala y platicar sobre tus mejores días luego de que ella se fue!" Meena rugió súbitamente, sus ojos mostrando enojo, pero sus labios torcidos en una malvada sonrisa.

Maka no comprendió ese comentario, pero lo que si comprendió era que eso había sido una amenaza. Blair incremento su siseo, avanzando un par de pasos apenas controlándose. Crona palideció, sus ojos azules saliéndose de foco... Estaba aterrado.

"N-no... No... Yo... Lo siento, yo..." Crona comenzó a tartamudear de nuevo, temblando, retrocediendo. No, todo menos eso, Maka no debía saberlo, ¡no podía enterarse!

Crona sintió de nuevo ese intenso dolor en su pecho, en su corazón. Los horribles recuerdos de ese primer año donde intento sobrevivir sin Maka, todo lo que sucedió, todo lo que hizo... No, Maka no podía saberlo. Maka le odiaría, lo repudiaría. No, no... ¡Todo menos eso!

El temblor en su cuerpo se hizo aun peor, sus ojos casi desorbitados mirando a Meena. Crona se abrazó a sí mismo, sus dedos casi enterrándose en sus propios brazos. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Y Maka lo reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Maldita perra!" Maka rugió mirando a Meena, corriendo a socorrer a Crona, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Crona, Crona aquí estoy, todo está bien... estas a salvo, respira por favor"

La usuario trato de tranquilizarlo, tratando de evitar que entrara en pánico, repitiendo las palabras que recordaba solían regresarle la paz. Desgraciadamente, eso solía ir acompañado de una resonancia, de su propia alma uniéndose con la del espadachín para mantenerlo estable y cuerdo... No podía hacer eso ahora, no podía ni siquiera sentir la longitud de su alma.

Y sus palabras no funcionaban, parecía ser que incluso el contacto físico con ella lo estaba poniendo peor. Crona no quería que Maka lo tocara, no quería ser abrazado por ella... No lo merecía. Maka era un ángel, era pura, ella no debía estar en contacto con un sucio y repugnante demonio como él. Porque Crona lo sabía, era un demonio, un monstruo, una vil y sucia escoria...

Crona no queria que Maka le tocase, y al mismo tiempo una parte de él muy poderosa rogaba por ser tocado. Una parte de él lloraba por tenerla de nuevo a su lado, por abrazarla, por gritar cuanto la había extrañado. Esa parte en su interior luchaba por salir, y Crona luchaba de regreso para mantener esos impulsos bajo control. La lucha interna lo estaba volviendo loco, literalmente. El ataque de pánico parecía inminente.

Sorprendentemente, la persona más inesperada salió a la defensa de Crona.

"¡La vaca se queda y es final!" Ragnarok rugió mientras salía de la espalda de su compañero, su rostro caricaturesco no mostrando un profundo ceño fruncido. La espada demoniaca miraba fijamente a Meena, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Parecía haber un dialogo silencioso entre ella y Ragnarok, una lucha de palabras que nadie podía oír mas que ellos dos. Los ojos de la morena danzaban alrededor de Ragnarok, mirándolo de arriba abajo con su ceño fruncido al igual que la espada demoniaca. Al final, sorprendentemente, Meena apretó sus puños con fuerza antes de suspirar derrotada.

"... Bien, puede quedarse por hoy, ya que ofreciste tu ayuda... Pero hablaremos de esto después, Crona" Gruño Meena, bufando con molestia antes de dar media vuelta y salir del departamento azotando la puerta.

Crona miro a Ragnarok totalmente impresionado, sin poder creer que el arma hubiese intercedido por él. No era su problema y sin embargo había hecho algo que solo beneficiaba a Crona. Maka estaba igual de impresionada.

"¿¡Qué diablos me ven!? ¡Estaba harto de escucharlos pelear! Y maldición no tengo ganas de ver a Crona destruyendo el departamento!" Rugió Ragnarok antes de retirarse de nuevo en el interior de su compañero.

Blair suspiró, finalmente relajándose, quedando en medio de ambos usuarios. Maka y Crona permanecieron en silencio por un momento. La rubia se encontraba furia, el coraje había pintado su rostro de un intenso carmesí, sus puños fuertemente apretados contra su falda.

Crona por su parte se mantenía con la cabeza baja, su respiración poco a poco normalizándose. No tenía el coraje para ver a Maka a los ojos ahora y su cuerpo aun temblaba levemente. Blair miro a ambos con preocupación en los ojos, súbitamente saltando al hombro de Crona y ronroneando contra su mejilla.

Eso logro sacar al espadachín de su ensimismamiento, sus manos subiendo para tomar a Blair entre sus brazos, pese a mantener la cabeza baja.

Crona no culparía a Maka si ella quería irse ahora... Meena había sido realmente grosera con ella. No quería verla al rostro y descubrir en su mirada ese enojo hacia él, o ver incluso dolor... No, Crona no tenía el valor para mirarla a la cara ahora. Seguramente se iría de nuevo dejándolo solo, justo como merecía estarlo.

"Crona..." Maka le llamo suavemente haciendo al espadachín saltar del susto, su temblor aun visible en sus hombros. Crona trataba de tranquilizarse aferrándose a la gata mágica.

"L-lo siento... Lo siento lo siento, ella no quería... yo... Lo siento" Crona comenzó a disculparse una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y volteando su rostro para no ver a Maka. Blair suspiró de nuevo, saltando fuera de los brazos del pelirosa para aterrizar en el suelo.

"Ustedes dos tienen mucho de que platicar" Blair dijo a ambos, retirándose sin decir otra palabra a la habitación de Crona, donde saltó a su cama y se acurrucó contra la almohada.

Aún con las palabras de la gata, tanto Maka como Crona permanecieron en silencio. Lo que acababa de pasar no podía ser descrito con simples palabras, y Maka se encontraba aun abatida por la cantidad de información.

Crona tenía pareja, una bonita chica cuatro años menor que él, que era una autentica perra de la peor estirpe. ¿Cómo había terminado el dulce Crona con alguien así? ¿Cómo la conoció? ¿Porque permitía tal abuso?

"Blair aun duerme en tu cuarto?" Maka pregunto de pronto, tratando de iniciar una conversación con él. Definitivamente no le haría esas preguntas a Crona en esos momentos... Se veía demasiado inestable para poder lidiar con un interrogatorio así.

"Ah... S-si..." Crona respondió, sorprendido porque Maka le preguntase eso de la nada. Su temblor de detuvo y un poco de color regreso a su rostro, aliviado de no tener que hablar con ella respecto a lo que acababa de suceder. "N-no puede estar aquí cuando... Meena está... P-pero todas las noches dejo la v-ventana abierta para que entre... Hoy fue su día libre"

Bien, eso explicaba porque Blair estaba en casa tan temprano. La gata seguía trabajando en el Club para hombres "Chupa-Cabras", donde el horario solía ser de 8 de la noche a 3 de la mañana. Hacía cinco años, cuando ella y Soul aun vivían en ese departamento, la gata se había vuelto muy cercana a Crona al punto en que dejó de dormir con Maka para mudarse a su habitación. No tenía permitido transformarse en humana en presencia del espadachín y asombrosamente Blair respetaba eso... La mayoría de las veces.

Con un suspiro, Maka tomo de nuevo una de las valijas en el suelo, cargando su equipaje y mirando alrededor. Crona abrió los ojos, su mirada finalmente levantándose del suelo para observar a Maka con miedo. ¿Acaso planeaba irse? Los ojos negros del espadachín se llenaron de algo, un sentimiento que la rubia no podía descifrar. Crona la estaba viendo con su mejor mirada de cachorro pateado y abandonado.

Maka comprendió lo que pensaba y solo pudo sonreír a su amigo.

"Entonces ¿dónde me quedo?" Pregunto simplemente, manteniendo su sonrisa. Ella había escuchado, de boca de Crona mismo, que quería que se quedara... Y en verdad que no se iría ahora. Ah no, ahora Maka haría todo lo posible por permanecer todas sus vacaciones al lado del espadachín, solo porque eso era lo que esa perra de Meena no quería.

Adema no sería un sacrificio ni una molestia; todo lo contrario, Maka estaba encantada con la idea de vivir de nuevo con Crona, como en los viejos tiempos.

"Ah... ah... ¿a-aun quieres q-quedarte?" Pregunto Crona con incredulidad, observando la enorme sonrisa de Maka y como ella se acercaba a él con la valija entre sus manos.

"Por supuesto, no me importa lo que ella dijo Crona, yo sé que tú quieres que me quede, y yo quiero estar aquí" respondió con simpleza, conservando su sonrisa. Claro que seguía enojada por lo ocurrido, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Crona permaneció observando a Maka un largo rato, como si tratase de descifrar un complejo rompecabezas. Sus oscuros ojos estaban llenos de preguntas, de confusión, y en su rostro permanecía ese sentimiento que la rubia no podía comprender. Como saliendo de un trance, Crona se sobresaltó un instante para luego regresar a la realidad.

"Ah... P-puedes quedarte en mi cuarto, s-solo tengo que l-lavar las sabanas y..." Crona tartamudeó apresuradamente, tomando la otra maleta de Maka y guiándola a su habitación.

El cuarto del espadachín se encontraba igual que toda la casa. Limpio, ordenado, y sin embargo era quizá el único lugar que tenía algo de vida. Podía ver fácilmente que era el lugar donde Crona más tiempo pasaba. Había una cama de cobertor negro, varios animales de peluche donde sobresalía una jirafa y un baúl debajo de un escritorio de madera. En el escritorio habían algunas fotos enmarcadas de sus amigos. La pared que se encontraba contra el escritorio tenía pegadas con cinta adhesiva varias fotos instantáneas de Kid, las hermanas Thompson, Black Star, Tsubaki, y muchas de Blair en varias situaciones diferentes pero solo en forma de gato.

Enmarcadas sobre el escritorio se encontraban una foto de Kim con Ragnarok y él, una foto del Profesor Stein y la Profesora Marie, y una foto del paisaje de Death City al atardecer, visto desde uno de los balcones del Shibusen.

"M-maka?" Preguntó Crona, notando como la rubia había quedado estática en medio del cuarto, mirando las fotos en su escritorio. Tomando la maleta que la mujer tenía entre sus manos, el espadachín dejo ambas valijas en un rincón vacío de la habitación.

"Me gusta como decoraste aquí" Maka sonrió, volteando a ver a Crona quien tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

El pelirosa separo el cobertor negro de la cama, notando a Blair acurrucada entre las sabanas. La gata se quejó por ser descubierta, abriendo un ojo para mirar a Crona.

"Blair quiere estar cubierta!" La gata maulló, estirándose sobre el colchón.

"Lo siento Blair, tengo que lavar las sabanas"

"Pff no te molestes" Maka le detuvo, posando su mano en la muñeca del espadachín, sobresaltándolo levemente. "Así está bien, puedes hacerlo mañana"

"P-pero Maka, si vas a d-dormir aquí..." Crona tartamudeó, sonrojándose al pensar que Maka dormiría en su cama.

"No me molesta, y es muy tarde además" No era en realidad tan tarde, pero Maka no quería que Crona se molestara con pequeños detalles como esos. No era como si fuesen desconocidos...

Y sin embargo, Maka se sentía como una ahora... Una desconocida completa para él.

"C-cierto... Lo siento Maka, olvide que tu viaje fue l-largo" el espadachín se disculpó, regresando el edredón a la cama. Seguramente la joven usuario quería descansar cuanto antes, y el lavar la cama seria hacerla esperar. Crona no quería hacerla esperar, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda.

Crona quería que Maka se quedara.

"¿Q-quieres descansar ahora? Aun es t-temprano..."

"Lo siento Crona, es el cambio de horario, recuerda que vengo de Alemania" Maka sonrió, suspirando levemente. En la ventana de la habitación se veía aun el atardecer, pero la rubia no creí poder permanecer despierta mucho más tiempo.

El enojo de hacía unos momentos la había drenado del resto de su energía.

"C-claro..." Crona respondió, sintiéndose tonto al no recordar la diferencia de horarios. Volteando a ver sobre la cama, noto a Blair demasiado cómoda como para llevársela. Sería mejor que pasara la noche con Maka.

"Yo debería dormir en la sala, Crona, es tu apartamento" Maka le detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca de nuevo, sobresaltándolo.

"Ah... N-no, claro que no M-Maka... También es tuyo... Y dormiré en el cuarto de Soul..." Crona dijo dedicándole una leve sonrisa, una que Maka respondido frunciendo el ceño. No era el cuarto de Soul ya, era el de Meena. "D-descansa... ¿Te veo en la mañana?"

"Uhm… Si, obviamente tontuelo, a donde más iría?" Maka sonrió, avanzando un par de pasos con la intención de abrazarlo. Rodeándolo entre sus brazos, Maka lo apretó firmemente y suspiro contra su pecho. "Te extrañé..."

El cuerpo de Crona tembló en un violento escalofrió, poniéndose rígido entre los brazos de Maka. La rubia permaneció ahí, aferrándose al delgado cuerpo del espadachín, en un intento por sentir la longitud de su alma.

No sintió nada.

Crona lentamente miro hacia abajo, sus ojos negros solo logrando ver aquel cabello color arena. Maka estaba abrazándole de nuevo y además le había dicho que lo había extrañado... ¿Realmente dijo eso, o fue su imaginación? Pero... Pero entonces...

Recuperando la respiración, Crona posó sus manos ligeramente en la cintura de Maka, no apartándola, pero tampoco acercándola más. No era un abrazo, pero tampoco se había quedado estático como estatua. Maka podía considerarlo un avance.

Con un suspiro, la rubia finalmente lo dejo ir, separándose de él. El espadachín estaba extraño, cambiado, y Maka no estaba segura de que ese cambio le gustaba. Había algo, Crona estaba ocultándole algo.

"¿Hablamos mañana?" Pregunto la usuario de arma sonriendo. Crona tragó con fuerza, asintiendo al tiempo que se retiraba de la habitación. Una vez sola, Maka se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama.

No había sido en absoluto como lo había imaginado.

El día había estado bien hasta que llegó al Death Room para enterarse de que Crona no tenía idea de que ella estaría en Death City. De ahí empeoró cuando notó que había perdido a su amigo… en algún momento durante esos cinco años lo había perdido. Había esperado ver a aquel tímido joven que había dejado cuando se casó, había esperado verlo igual que antes, sentirlo. Había esperado un abrazo que ella necesitaba desesperadamente, un abrazo que nunca llegó.

"Solo está en shock"

Maka saltó de la sorpresa en la cama, olvidando por un instante que Blair estaba ahí. La gata bostezó antes de estirarse, retirándose de la confortable almohada en la cama para mirar a la rubia.

"Aunque no lo parezca, Crona ha soñado con este momento desde que te fuiste" Blair sonrió, mirando a Maka atentamente.

"Blair… ¿Quién era esa chica?" La pregunta tomó a la gata por sorpresa, su semblante cambiando a uno ensombrecido, los ojos dorados mirando a un punto de la habitación con desdén.

"A Blair no le gusta hablar de ella…" Gruñó la gata "Apareció con Crona cuando regresó de su viaje… Blair no puede decir más"

"Pero, ¿es de verdad la novia de Crona?" La rubia preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Blair volteó a ver a Maka, sus ojos dorados mostrando cierto sentimiento de enojo.

"Ella es todo menos eso… pero Crona no lo entiende… Blair no puede decir más"

Maka frunció el ceño, mirando a la gata negra quien simplemente volvió a acomodarse al lado de la almohada para reanudar su siesta. Bien podía intentar sobornar a la gata para que le dijese más, pero… ¿Por qué Crona no podía decirle? Lo intentaría al día siguiente, definitivamente necesitaban hablar.

Dirigiéndose a su maleta comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas su pijama, pantalones amarillos de seda y una camisa de botones. Entre sus cosas, sus ojos vislumbraron una caja metálica… la caja que contenía la correspondencia que había obtenido de Crona por dos años. Cierto… debía hablarle a Soul para avisarle que había llegado segura a Death City.

Pese a los problemas entre ambos, sabía que el albino estaría preocupado.

* * *

Una vez afuera del cuarto, Crona tomó un profundo suspiro, sus manos temblando levemente. Mientras se dirigía a la sala, el espadachín no podía dejar de pensar en todos los sucesos del día.

"¿De verdad piensas dormir en el cuarto de la bruja? ¡Ella detesta que entres ahí!" Ragnarok vociferó mientras salía del cuerpo de Crona, posándose sobre la cabeza de su usuario.

"Por supuesto que no, pero si le decía a Maka que dormiría en la sala ella se quejaría" Crona suspiró, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá de la sala, estirándose a lo largo del mueble mirando al techo. "No lo entiendo... No entiendo Ragnarok..."

"Bah, no me sorprende en absoluto, el día que entiendas algo, ese día se convertirá en un día festivo" La espada demoniaca rio, entrando al cuerpo de Crona solo para salir por su pecho, mirándolo de frente. "¿Y porque demonios le ofreciste quedarse aquí?"

"... Quería estar con ella..." Crona susurró, sus ojos negros mostrando ahora una profunda tristeza. Respiró profundamente, no logrando evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

"Idiota..." Ragnarok gruñó, posándose sobre el pecho del pelirosa como su fuese un gato doméstico, mirándolo fijamente. "¿Que pasa ahora?"

"No entiendo..." Susurró, cerrando fuerte los ojos tratando de evitar el llanto, tomando hondas bocanadas de aire. "Todos estos años... y... Ella aparece así nada más y me dice esas cosas, yo... Yo no sé si puedo lidiar con eso..."

Ragnarok permaneció en silencio, mirando a Crona fijamente, su rostro caricaturesco no mostrando ninguna expresión.

"Quizá... Quizá si le pregunto porque no me escribió los últimos tres años..."

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" Ragnarok rugió, dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su compañero.

"¡OW! ¡Ragnarok! ¿Que hice?" Crona se quejó, sobándose el fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

"¡Eres un idiota, Crona! ¿Qué piensas hacer? Preguntarle "¡oh Maka! ¿Porque no me escribiste por tres años? ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?" ¿Ya olvidaste que está casada, tarado?" Ragnarok susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que la conversación de ambos no fuese escuchada fuera de la sala.

Crona bajo la mirada, sus ojos negros cristalizados por las lágrimas, esquivando los de su arma. No lo había olvidado, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Pero el que Maka no le escribiera pese a todas las cartas que le había enviado...

Crona estuvo mandándole cartas todos esos cinco años, incluso cuando ella dejo de responder.

"Ella está casada en su perfecta vida feliz, ¡hasta donde sabemos puede que tenga hijos! ¿Tú crees que tiene tiempo para ti? ¡No! Si le preguntas eso solo obtendrás una respuesta que te lastimará, así que dedícate a disfrutar mientras la vaca esta aquí, porque se irá tarde o temprano, ¡recuerda eso!"

Y tras sus duras palabras, Ragnarok desapareció dentro de Crona, dejando al pelirosa sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ragnarok tenía razón ¿Acaso importaba la razón de por qué Maka nunca respondió sus cartas? La realidad era que no importaba, fuese porque estuvo ocupada o porque no quiso, cualquiera de las dos respuestas seria dolorosa: no tenía interés en él, justo como Meena le había dicho una vez. Pero, era demasiado extraño... Maka no se comportaba como el había llegado a imaginar que lo haría.

En lugar de fria y distante, Maka se había comportado justo como la recordaba: como un ángel. Lo había abrazado, lo había defendido de los abusos de Meena, y además le había dicho que lo había extrañado.

Crona se recostó de lado en el sofá, suspirando entrecortadamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

No tenía caso preguntarle esas cosas a Maka. Ragnarok tenía razón, ella estaba casada y su estadía en Death City era temporal. Debía disfrutar a su lado mientras pudiese, atesorar cada momento antes de perderla de nuevo. Debía tragarse su insaciable necesidad de ella, su sed por ella, debía enmudecer a su alma que lloraba por sentir el alma de Maka. Los años no le habían hecho olvidar lo que sentía por ella, sino simplemente había enterrado sus sentimientos.

Con Maka de regreso a simplemente un cuarto de distancia, Crona podía sentir todos esos dolorosos sentimientos de amor no correspondido aflorar. Pero no estaban solos, sino que venían acompañados de un intenso dolor por la soledad, el abandono, la tristeza de no saber nada de ella.

Por tres años Maka se olvidó de él, y ese era el pensamiento más doloroso que asolaba su mente.

En el silencio del departamento, Crona cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahogando un sollozo en su garganta, una solitaria lagrima corriendo por sus mejillas.

* * *

En uno de los bares de Death City, cierta morena estaba sentada en una mesa disfrutando de las bebidas en la mesa que compartía con otras chicas de casi su misma edad. La música no era tan alta como para evitar la conversación y todas las chicas reían de lo que parecía ser un muy divertido chiste, todas menos una.

"Vale Meena, deberías estar contenta ¡Tu hombre comienza a mostrar cojones!" Una de las chicas rio al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"Pff… Crona no sería un hombre ni siquiera después de una terapia hormonal" Meena bufó con molestia mientras jugueteaba con una copa entre sus manos. "Pero la forma en que reaccionó…"

"¡Ahhh ya se!" Dijo de pronto otra de las chicas, golpeando con fuerza la mesa con su tarro de cerveza "Te preocupa que la llegada de esa mujer sea lo que Crona necesita para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que eres una harpía"

"Maka Albarn…" Meena gruñó, casi escupiendo el nombre como si le causara un mal sabor de boca "La usuario que destruyó a Medusa Gorgon, convirtió en Death Scythe a Soul Eater, y derrotó al Kishin"

"El primer amor de tu billetera" Rio una de las chicas, haciendo a todas las demás reír al unísono. Meena sonrió.

"Con tantos logros no es de sorprenderse que el inútil de Crona esté embelesado con ella"

"No creo que debas subestimar los sentimientos de ese hombre, Meena" Una de las chicas susurró, sus ojos mirando fijamente a la morena "Por lo que nos has dicho, ella fue su primera y única amiga, su palabra tendrá más peso que la tuya, lo comprobaste hoy"

"Además, no has hecho mucho para hacer que Crona realmente sienta que lo necesitas"

"En eso te equivocas" Sonrió Meena, sus ojos chocolate mirando a su amiga con un brillo de malicia "La llegada de Maka Albarn puede serme de utilidad, estará solo unos días, eso reforzará el hecho de que Crona solo me tiene a mí. Después de todo, su querida amiga dejó de escribirle por años, ¿no es así?"

Todas las chicas alrededor de Meena rieron.

"Desde que le dije que ella se había olvidado de él, Crona está más enfocado en mí"

"Hay un problema en tu plan, querida amiga" Dijo la chica que sostenía su tarro de cerveza, sonriendo socarronamente "¿Que evitará que Crona descubra la verdad?

"No me preocupo por eso" Meena sonrió mientras dejaba de juguetear con la copa entre sus dedos "Ragnarok tuvo todo el día para decirlo y no lo hizo, así que confío en que evitará que Crona o aquella entrometida sepan la verdad"

"Pero ¿no dijiste que te amenazó el día de hoy?"

"Supongo que presioné demasiado… ajajaja pobre Crona, parecía que iba a cagarse en sus pantalones" Meena rio, alzando su copa en alto "Por Ragnarok y Crona, cuya cooperación y dinero hizo esta reunión posible"

"¡Por ellos!" Todas las chicas brindaron, dispuestas a disfrutar del resto de la noche.


	4. Mintiéndose a si mismo

Susurros

Capítulo 4

"Mintiéndose a si mismo"

* * *

Crona suspiraba entre sueños, sus cansados ojos mostrando unas ojeras permanentes que le agregaban edad, haciéndole ver mayor. Tras dejar a Maka dormida en la tarde del día anterior, Crona permaneció acostado en el sofá de la sala mirando el techo hasta que termino dormido, abatido por los sucesos del día. Ahora, entre sueños, dichos sucesos no parecían ser otra cosa más que parte de un sueño... un hermoso sueño donde tenía a Maka de regreso.

Pronto su olfato comenzó a captar lo que parecían ser... Hot cakes? Si... y tocino, podía percibir el aroma de café caliente y huevos... El aroma era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo.

"TENGO HAMBREEEE!" Rugió Ragnarok, saliendo precipitadamente de la espalda de su compañero y catapultándolo fuera del sofá. Crona cayó al suelo con un quejido de dolor.

"¡Ragnarok! ¿¡Qué demonios!?" Crona se quejó sobando su trasero, mirando a su arma quien comenzó a jalar sus cabellos a modo de riendas.

"¡Arre arre Crona! ¡A la cocina! ¡Algo huele delicioso!" Ragnarok gritoneó ignorando las quejas del espadachín. Crona suspiró, levantándose del suelo para dirigirse a la cocina.

Parecía bastante temprano, la casa apenas era iluminada por los brillos naranjas y amarillos del amanecer. Era raro que Meena estuviese levantada tan temprano, y más aún que hiciera el desayuno... usualmente ella solo compraba la despensa y el cocinaba.

Al final todo había sido un sueño, como muchas otras veces. Hacia un año que había dejado de tener sueños sobre Maka, sueños donde ella regresaba a su lado... Pero aquel sueño había parecido tan real.

Una tontería, Maka nunca regresaría, a Maka no le importaba él.

"Buenos días..." Crona saludó con los ojos cerrados, tallando uno levemente con su mano, desperezándose. Sus cabellos rosas se encontraban alborotados en todas direcciones. Ragnarok sentado sobre su cabeza revolviéndolos aún más.

"¡Buenos días!" La alegre voz de Maka se escuchó en la cocina, sonriendo enormemente a Crona quien abrió los ojos de par en par, observando a Maka como si se tratase de una aparición.

No había sido un sueño.

"¡M-M-Maka!" Crona casi gritó, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta para no caer de espaldas "e-estas aquí! Ah... ¡Gah! ¡Sigues aquí!"

"Claro que sigo aquí tontuelo, a donde más iría?" Maka preguntó con una sonrisa mientras volteaba unos hot cakes "¿por qué no te sientas? Ya casi termino"

Maka estaba en su cocina haciendo el desayuno... Maka estaba en su departamento, en pijama, haciendo el desayuno... Maka había dormido en su habitación, en su cama, en pijama...

"Apuesto a que quieres ir a restregar tu pervertido rostro en esa cama..." Ragnarok susurró en su oído, haciendo a Crona enrojecer como un tomate.

"Más te vale no molestar a Crona en mi presencia, Ragnarok" Maka amenazó a la espada demoniaca, señalándolo fieramente con la espátula que estaba usando para voltear los hot cakes.

"¡Calla maldita vaca! Yo nunca haría algo así" Ragnarok dijo con tono inocente, inclinándose un poco más para volver a susurrar en el oído de su compañero "erección matutina a las seis"

"G-GAH!" Crona bajó las manos inmediatamente, cubriéndose totalmente avergonzado haciendo a Ragnarok reír estrepitosamente. Antes de que Maka volteara a verlos de nuevo, Crona se sentó en la mesa de la cocina rapidamente.

"¿Crona estas bien? Te noto algo alterado" Maka pregunto arqueando una ceja, mirando a Crona quien parecía un tomate en temporada y a Ragnarok que no paraba de reír.

"E-estoy bien M-Maka... De verdad" Crona tartamudeó, riendo nerviosamente tratando de recuperar la compostura.

"¿Sabías que puedo endurecer la sangre ahí? Sería divertido verte caminar todo el día con eso..." Ragnarok continuó susurrando con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de que la espada lo viera venir, Crona atrapo su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a golpearlo para hacer que se callara. Ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea de puños y manotazos silenciosos en la cocina.

Desgraciadamente, no lo suficientemente silenciosos.

"¡Basta los dos!" Maka rugió señalándolos con la sartén caliente "¡Ragnarok! ¡Deja en paz a Crona!"

"Pero mamiiiii! El empezoooo!" Ragnarok chilló con su mejor voz de niña pequeña. Seguía escuchándose como un cerdo siendo masacrado.

"No voy a darte de desayunar" la usuario amenazó, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes. La espada finalmente dejo de golpear a Crona.

"... ¡Bah! ¡Lo que sea!" Ragnarok bufó, sentándose obedientemente sobre la cabeza del espadachín como si fuese un sombrero.

Crona suspiró, el sonrojo finalmente cediendo de su rostro. Mirando hacia abajo un instante, noto que su problema ya no existía. Ya más tranquilo, se levantó para ayudar a Maka acomodando la mesa para desayunar.

"Crona..." Maka le llamó mientras el espadachín servía café en una tasa, dejándola al lado del plato de la rubia "¿No dijiste que esa chica dormía aquí también?"

"¿Chica?..." Crona preguntó ladeando su cabeza un instante, frunciendo el ceño. Por un instante había olvidado a que se refería, pero pronto su memoria comenzó a funcionar de nuevo " o-oh... Si, ella vive aquí... P-Pero no siempre llega a dormir, y p-pasa poco tiempo aquí..."

"¿No llego a dormir?" Maka volteó a verle, frunciendo el ceño mientras servía en los platos un par de hot cakes con huevos estrellados encima y tiras de tocino al lado. "¿Y no te preguntas donde esta?"

"¿Ah... Debería?" El espadachín preguntó con auténtica inocencia en su voz, buscando en el viejo refrigerador la botella de jugo. "L-La mayoría del tiempo esta con sus amigas, y si se hace m-muy tarde se queda con ellas a d-dormir..."

Maka no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Crona estaba con alguien que no llegaba a dormir y que no avisaba donde estaba. Ella estaba segura que si Soul llegase a hacer algo así, ella lo patearía tan fuerte que hasta su familia lo sentiría.

"¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?" Maka pregunto frunciendo el ceño, notando como Crona se servía jugo en un vaso. Había olvidado que él no tomaba café.

"... ¿Está mal?" Crona preguntó de regreso, ladeando su cabeza. Maka solo pudo suspirar, negando con la cabeza... demonios, hasta donde sabía era posible que esa chica fuese casada y solo estuviese usando a Crona.

Ah, si esa perra estaba utilizando a Crona... le esperaba un verdadero infierno en manos de Maka.

"Olvídalo, siéntate a desayunar" La rubia dijo sonriendo, sirviendo dos platos más con hotcakes extra "y estos son para ti, glotón"

"¡Mira quién habla! ¡Necesitas una dieta urgentemente!" Ragnarok vociferó, tratando de alargar su lengua para alcanzar los platos. Un fuerte agarre en su lengua le detuvo.

"R-respeta la comida que Maka acaba de hacer... Y d-dale las gracias" Crona ordenó con un rostro serio, haciendo a la rubia mirarlo impresionada.

Crona había cambiado más de lo que había supuesto.

Ragnarok trató de pronunciar todo su repertorio de insultos con la lengua de fuera, pero el agarre de Crona era tal que la espada no pudo liberarse. Viéndose derrotado, la espada solo asintió para que Crona liberase su lengua.

"¡Graciasporlacomidamalditavaca! ¡Ya está, lo dije!"

Crona suspiró, negando con la cabeza antes de levantar lo platos sobre su cabeza, permitiendo a su compañero devorar los alimentos.

"Woah Crona... ¿Le enseñas buenos modales?" Maka rio mientras se sentaba frente al espadachín quien sonrió levemente.

"¿Crees q-que es un caso perdido?"

"Uhm... Quizá deberías comprar esos collares para perro que electrocutan cuando ladran" la rubia rio mientras comenzaba a comer. Crona sonrió.

"¡Y tu deberías comprar un maldito consolador! Quizá así dejes de ser tan neurótica!"

"R-ragnarok!"

"¿Ah sí? Voy a hacerte tragar ese consolador encendido y no te dejare escupirlo hasta que se le acaben las baterías!" Maka amenazó de regreso, ignorando el rostro desencajado del espadachín.

"¡Inténtalo maldita vaca! ¡Solo inténtalo!" Ragnarok rugió golpeando en su coraje la cabeza de Crona.

Súbitamente Blair saltó a la mesa, mirando a Maka y Ragnarok discutir.

"¡Cuanta actividad hay esta mañana! ¿Escuche que hablaban de consoladores? ¡Oh, yo puedo ayudar!" La gata mágica rio antes de convertirse en humana. Tronando los dedos, hizo aparecer en la mesa una montaña de consoladores de diferentes colores, formas y tamaños.

"B-B-BLAIR!" Crona gritó alarmado, tapándose los ojos "¡e-estamos comiendo! ¡Quita eso!"

"No seas un bebe llorón Crona y pásame ese que tiene púas, ¡Voy a metérselo en el culo!" Ragnarok rugió mientras trataba de estirarse para alcanzar uno de los consoladores en la mesa.

"¡Inténtalo mini-Ragnarok y hare que te tragues todos esos vibradores!" Maka gruñó de regreso, amenazándolo con el tenedor en alto.

"¿Y-ya desaparecieron!?" Crona chilló aun tapándose los ojos, haciendo a Blair reír ante lo cómico de la situación.

Esa había sido la mañana más animada que habían tenido en años.

* * *

Después del caótico desayuno, Crona inicio su rutina diaria de cada mañana. El espadachín tomó un baño, peino su larga e irregular melena rosa vistiéndose con pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, y la misma gabardina negra del día anterior cubriendo su pecho. La rubia sonreía mirándolo moverse de aquí a allá, observando el departamento mientras lo esperaba.

"Crona..." Maka le llamó mientras terminaba de secar su cabello rubio. Había tomado un baño justo después de Crona, pues por alguna razón el espadachín casi se desmayaba cuando le dijo que ella se metería a bañar primero.

Ragnarok no paro de reír tampoco, quizá tuvo algo que ver con eso.

"¿S-Si?" Crona respondió mientras terminaba de calzar sus botas sentado en el sofá de la sala.

"Dormiste en la sala" Maka le dijo frunciendo el ceño, posando ambas manos en su cadera y mirándole de manera severa. Crona reconoció esa pose de inmediato con un asustado "eep!", sus ojos negros mirándole como niño atrapado en una travesura.

"Ah... E-está bien, n-no me molesta"

"A mí me molesta" Maka le regañó, poco a poco ablandando su mirada para luego suspirar "Crona, no accedí a estar aquí para quitarte tu cuarto"

"N-no Maka! T-te compraré una cama, no es problema..."

"Crona Makenshi, no permitiré que gastes en mí, recuerda que solo estaré aquí unos días" Maka le interrumpió, realmente incomoda con la idea de que el espadachín usara su dinero en ella. Sin embargo, la reacción de Crona a sus palabras le hizo detener su regaño.

Crona parecía dolido, mirándole de nuevo como perrito golpeado y abandonado ¿Había sido porque se negó a ser ayudada? Bah, era la historia de su vida... Además se trataba de Crona, quien de alguna u otra manera siempre había buscado la manera de mostrar su aprecio hacia ella incluso de forma material.

Lo que Maka no sabía era que, lo que de verdad había lastimado al pelirosa, había sido su afirmación: ella no estaría mucho tiempo con él. Era lo mismo que había dicho Ragnarok el día anterior.

Apretando su brazo con fuerza, Crona simplemente suspiró antes de acceder moviendo su cabeza levemente. Maka sintió remordimiento al verlo tan decaído súbitamente... Demonios, Crona era demasiado bueno poniendo ese rostro de perrito triste.

Blair, por otro lado, comprendió perfectamente la razón de la tristeza del pelirosa. Crona era muy bueno mintiéndose a sí mismo, pero nunca mintiendo a los demás y mucho menos a Blair. La gata había estado contra su pecho cada noche que aquel hombre se había dormido con lágrimas en sus ojos, con esa misma tristeza que veía ahora en él. Todas esas noches cuando lloró por Maka, después de que ella se fue.

"¡Cronaaaa! No quiero estar aquí, llévame a tu clase" Blair dijo de pronto, escalando por la pierna del espadachín para llegar hasta su hombro, frotándose contra su mejilla. "Ey, tengo una idea ¡llévanos a las dos! ¡Y prometiste llevarme a una fiesta!"

"¿A la clase?" Crona repitió levantando la cabeza, sonriendo levemente debido a los intentos de la gata por confortarlo.

"Es una buena idea, quiero ver al Profesor Crona en acción" Maka sonrió enormemente, disfrutando como el rostro triste de su amigo cambiaba súbitamente a un fuerte sonrojo.

"¡Aahh! No digas eso, solo ayudo a K-Kim..." Susurró frotando sus manos, un tanto avergonzado.

"¡Mentiraa! Crona debería aplicar para profesor, Aaaah y Ragnarok es una bestia en clase" Blair rio, sentándose sobre la cabeza del espadachín.

"¿Ragnarok? Que puede él decirle a jóvenes brujas? De hecho yo prohibiría que metiese su sucia boca en cualquier clase" Maka sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente que Ragnarok estaba escuchando.

Y no se equivocó.

"¡Tu maldita vaca! ¡YO soy un magnifico profesor!" Ragnarok rugió saliendo de la espalda de Crona, pero sin poder ocupar asiento en la cabeza de su compañero debido a que ya estaba ocupado por Blair "¡LAAAARGO DE AQUI BOLA DE PELOS! ¡Es MI lugar!"

"¡Oblígame!" Blair siseo, aferrándose a Crona firmemente.

"¿Podrían devolverme mi cabeza por favor?" Crona suspiró, sabiendo que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos. Extrañamente, tanto Ragnarok como Blair no tardaron en separarse de él, la gata maullando asustada escondiéndose debajo de su gabardina.

"Así está mejor" Maka masculló, lentamente retirando el enorme libro con el que había amenazado a ambas pestes. Crona sonrió en agradecimiento, pero un discreto golpe en sus costillas lo hizo saltar con un "eep!".

"¡Crona, llegaras tarde! Cuatro ojos se enojara" Ragnarok le recordó, alisando el cabello de su compañero antes de tomar asiento sobre su cabeza.

"¿Cuatro ojos?" Maka preguntó arqueando una ceja, haciendo a Crona sonreír levemente. El espadachín miró hacia abajo para asegurarse que su vestimenta estuviese en orden, alisando su gabardina un poco más.

"Creo que es el nombre de cariño para el Profesor Stein" Crona explicó mientras metía las llaves del apartamento en uno de sus bolsillos. "Uh... ¿Segura que quieres venir? Puede ser algo aburrido..."

"Tonterías, no puede ser más aburrido que estar aquí esperándote" la rubia sonrió, disfrutando ver el sonrojo de su amigo. Además, definitivamente no quería estar sola si esa chica del día anterior regresaba...

Es decir, si por alguna circunstancia completamente ajena a ella, Meena tuviese un lamentable accidente y fuese encontrada muerta... Maka necesitaría una coartada para no ser descub... es decir culpada.

Durante la caminata hacia la academia, Maka no pudo evitar mirar al espadachín de arriba a abajo. Si había algo que la había intrigado desde el inicio había sido el no verlo con su usual túnica negra... Y ese vestuario...

Maka no era fan de lo gótico pero ¡demonios! Que bien le sentaba a Crona.

"Ey..." La usuario llamo su atención, haciendo al pelirosa voltear con un leve salto de sorpresa "así que... ¿Quieres impresionar a alguien en especial usando esas ropas?"

Crona abrió los ojos de par en par, los colores subiendo rápidamente a su rostro. Ragnarok no pudo evitar reír con malicia sobre la cabeza de su compañero.

"¡Responde la pregunta tarado!" La espada rugió, apretando las mejillas del espadachín mientras reía.

"¡N-nada de eso!" Crona se quejó, empujando a su compañero lejos de su rostro "M-mi túnica se rompió durante mi viaje... N-no pude seguir reparándola..."

Eso tenía sentido... de cierta manera.

"Lo que me sorprende es que haya durado tanto tiempo..." Maka bromeó, acercándose a Crona para darle una leve palmada de consuelo en su espalda. Sabía que el espadachín había estado muy apegado a esa túnica por mucho tiempo.

"N-no es eso... Siempre usé la misma desde que tengo m-memoria" Crona explicó, sonrojándose un poco debido a la mano de Maka en su espalda "… E-Ella siempre la arreglaba con su magia, o la hacía más grande cuando yo crecía..."

Maka frunció el ceño, dejando de tocar la espalda de Crona para caminar a su lado, observando atentamente sus facciones. La rubia siempre se preocupaba cuando el espadachín hablaba de su madre, pero por suerte se le notaba tranquilo.

"D-durante mi viaje yo aprendí a remendarla, pero..."

"Espera..." Maka le dijo deteniéndose en medio del camino, haciendo a Crona parar en seco "Cuando eras herido en batalla recuerdo que tus heridas cerraban junto con tu ropa"

"Eso es porque su túnica la hizo Medusa utilizando la sangre negra" Ragnarok explicó, cómodamente instalado en la cabeza de su compañero "Yo podía manipularla como si fuera una segunda piel, pero el hechizo que uso la vieja bruja se terminó"

Eso tenía sentido. Maka hizo un sonido de asentimiento, continuando la caminata hacia Shibusen. Crona suspiró, elevando su mano izquierda para apretar su brazo levemente.

Con su nuevo atuendo los hombros siempre caídos del espadachín ahora resaltaban. El entalle de la gabardina junto al cinturón mantenía su figura de reloj de arena, dejando ver una amplia espalda producto de los años blandiendo a Ragnarok. Nunca sería otro Black Star ni tampoco llegaría siquiera al físico de Soul pues hacía falta mucha comida para eso, pero el físico estaba ahí.

Un conjunto perfecto para Crona, a la moda y cómodo para las misiones. Definitivamente fue elección de Liz Thompson.

"Me gusta cómo te vez" Maka sonrió, admirando la delgada figura del pelirosa.

Crona hizo un obvio sonido de sorpresa, un ruidoso "eep!". Apenas siendo capaz de tartamudear las gracias, el espadachín prácticamente podía sentir humo saliendo de sus orejas. Blair asomo la cabeza fuera de una de las bolsas de la gabardina para reír por el desvergonzado comentario. Ragnarok se mantuvo en silencio.

* * *

La clase era una de las primeras en la mañana, bajo la tutela del Profesor Stein.

El salón estaba repleto de alumnos que parecían tener entre 15 y 17 años, todos tenían a su compañero al lado y se encontraban mirando al frente con cara de aburrimiento. Parecían alumnos de 2da y 3era estrella, definitivamente una clase avanzada.

Crona se encontraba en frente de la clase, totalmente muerto de nervios. Apretaba fuertemente su brazo derecho mientras esperaba la llegada del profesor Stein, mirando a los jóvenes con quienes hablaría en poco tiempo. Maka nunca imaginó a Crona como profesor, era demasiado nervioso, tímido y en extremo temeroso de hacer el ridículo. Podía ver que estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios ahí mismo.

Con una sonrisa Maka dejó el asiento donde había estado sentada, en la primera fila del salón, para ir al lado de Crona y apretar su mano con fuerza, sonriendo para él. Crona la miró con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, los cuales poco a poco volvieron a oscurecerse. Maka estaba ahí, ella no le juzgaría, nunca lo había hecho, aunque tener que hacer esa demostración en frente de ella…

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando cuando la invitó?

Ah sí, no la había invitado él, tanto ella como Blair se invitaron solas.

El grupo entero observó atentamente como la legendaria Maka Albarn sostenía la mano de Crona, quien pese a su rango seguía siendo "El Traidor de Shibusen". Todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos y no pasó poco tiempo antes de que alguien comenzara a chiflar de manera insinuadora. Pronto varios alumnos siguieron el ejemplo, haciendo a Crona sonrojar como un tomate y soltar la mano de Maka. El grupo entero estalló en risas.

"Silencio" Una firme voz se escuchó en la entrada, dejando ver a Stein entrar al salón sentado sobre su vieja silla de escritorio. Maka notó que el profesor no se había caído al entrar como usualmente lo hacía, parecía haber perfeccionado su entrada…

O al menos eso creyó, hasta que vio como la silla siguió su camino hasta chocar contra el enorme escritorio, tirando al profesor que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Los alumnos ahogaron una risa en sus bocas, definitivamente no se iban a reír del profesor Franken Stein.

"P-Profesor…" Crona negó con la cabeza, sonriendo antes de estirar su mano y tomar la del viejo usuario, quien agradeció la ayuda con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de tomar la mano del espadachín, levantándose del suelo.

"Decidiste ayudar" Stein saludó con su rostro serio, elevando su mano para girar un par de veces el tornillo en su cabella, mirando al lado del pelirrosa para observar a Maka. "Maka"

"Buenos días Profesor Stein" Maka saludó con una sonrisa. Blair salió de entre las ropas de Crona para saltar a los brazos de la rubia. Entendiendo el gesto de la gata, la usuario hizo una inclinación de cabeza a manera de respeto antes de ir a sentarse de nuevo en la primera fila de pupitres.

"Buenos días alumnos" Saludó Stein a todo el salón mientras levantaba su silla del suelo, tomando asiento en ella con el respaldo contra su pecho. "Como saben, la clase pasada comentamos sobre el uso de la longitud de alma como un arma independiente. Para fortuna de ustedes, el usuario espadachín Crona accedió a ayudar en esta clase con una demostración.

Ante la mención de su nombre Crona apretó con fuerza su brazo derecho. El joven sabía perfectamente que su reputación le precedía… y no precisamente la buena. Podía notar como varios alumnos le miraban con sospecha en sus ojos. Ya nadie de los alumnos que habían presenciado el despertar del Kishin seguían estudiando en Shibusen, pero el nombre de Crona era bien conocido en la escuela y en Death City. Vaya, ¡Su nombre estaba en los libros de historia de la Academia por el amor de dios! Un capítulo entero dedicado a él, Medusa Gorgon y el despertar del Kishin.

Crona se notaba terriblemente preocupado. No era lo mismo dar clase a humanos y usuarios que sabían sus pecados, a un grupo de brujas rebeldes que no podían juzgarle. Maka notó el temblor en sus hombros, por lo que le hizo una seña con su mano para llamar su atención, sonriendo a su amigo y levantando el pulgar para animarlo. Ante el gesto el espadachín sonrió un poco, suspirando profundamente para calmar su temblor.

"Como saben, la longitud de alma es algo que poseen todos los seres vivos y es tan única como una huella digital" Stein explicó mientras abría uno de los libros de texto, mirando las páginas por un momento mientras giraba el tornillo en su cabeza un par de veces "Sin embargo, se requiere una longitud de alma fuerte y saludable para ser un usuario de arma. Aun así, el poder usar la longitud de alma como un arma es una habilidad que no todos los usuarios lograrán obtener"

Los alumnos dejaron de observar a Crona para dirigir su completa atención al profesor Stein. Algunos comenzaron a apuntar en sus libretas, mientras otros se dedicaban a escuchar. El profesor miró alrededor del aula por un momento antes de señalar a un par de alumnos.

La pareja, un par de jóvenes de aproximadamente 15 años, bajó de los pupitres para estar frente a la clase. Los siguió una joven de vestimenta estrafalaria, una que Maka reconoció como alumna de la clase Eclipse del día anterior. Finalmente, Stein señaló a Blair quien sorprendida se señaló a si misma antes de sonreír y saltar fuera de los brazos de Maka, sentándose al lado de Crona en el escritorio del profesor.

"El poder "sentir" una longitud de alma es una habilidad exclusiva de un selecto grupo de alumnos y de aquellos que tiene un alma grigori. Aunque teóricamente alguien puede entrenarse para "sentir" las longitudes de alma, no todos podrán obtener la habilidad" Stein explicó, inclinándose para susurrar algo al oído de Blair haciéndola reír. "Ahora, quiero que los alumnos voluntarios expulsen su longitud de alma, todos los demás guardarán silencio, traten de sentir sus longitudes… empiezen"

Stein ordenó, deslizándose en su silla lejos de los alumnos, observando atentamente con sus lentes reflejando la luz del salón.

La pareja de usuario y arma sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos y canalizar su longitud de alma, iniciando una resonancia entre ellos. Blair lamió su pata un instante antes de suspirar, manteniéndose en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento especial.

Para Maka era muy fácil. Sus ojos esmeralda podían ver perfectamente sus longitudes de alma y la expulsión de la longitud le dejaba sentir que tipo de alma era e incluso percibir un poco de sus personalidades.

El joven usuario tenía un alma de un ligero azul, un tanto petulante y sabelotodo, pero era un buen chico con un alma valerosa. Su compañero era muy parecido a él… no, eran de hecho hermanos. Maka sonrió, entendiendo perfectamente porque el profesor los había elegido a ellos de entre todos los alumnos… el objetivo era identificar a quien pertenecía cada longitud de alma. Pero Blair resaltaba de entre todos los demás, tenía una longitud de alma que gritaba magia, su propia alma de color púrpura brillante.

Maka podía recordar perfectamente el día que la conocieron y como, basándose en su apariencia y la leve sensación que percibían de su alma, se dejaron llevar pensando que era una bruja. Soul había devorado una de sus cinco vidas y con ello perdieron las 99 almas de kishin que habían recolectado. Ahora podía hacer la diferenciación perfectamente, aunque al inicio daba la sensación de ser una bruja, había algo muy sutil que la diferenciaba.

Fue ahí cuando la joven bruja que se encontraba frente al salón suspiró, notando como no iba a poder escaparse de esa situación. Con una mueca en su rostro, la joven bruja susurró "Soul Protect off". Fue ahí cuando a todos los alumnos se les erizó la piel, sintiendo como una ola lo que era indiscutiblemente un alma de bruja. La chica tenía igual que Blair un alma púrpura, pero a diferencia de ella había ese toque de maldad indiscutible que la gata no poseía.

Porque las brujas eran caos, era su naturaleza y no importaba cuan buenas fueran… esa sensación permanecía ahí como una huella digital.

"Muy bien, suficiente muchachos, gracias" Stein indicó, dejando a los jóvenes retirarse. Blair regresó a brazos de Maka con una sonrisa, la joven bruja miró a Maka y Blair un instante antes de regresar a su lugar apartado de todo el grupo donde la esperaban tres jóvenes vestidos completamente de negro… eran los mismos chicos de la clase Eclipse del día anterior. "Quiero que anoten en una hoja lo que lograron percibir de cada uno de sus compañeros, será su calificación del día de hoy"

Algunos alumnos se quejaron con la indicación, otros tantos mirando alrededor esperando poder ver lo que el compañero de al lado había escrito. Todo usuario de arma debía haber sido capaz de sentir a la bruja, pero Maka podía notar la trampa en la pregunta de Stein. Lo que el profesor en realidad quería, era que hicieran la diferenciación entre Blair y aquella bruja, era algo que todo usuario debería ser capaz de hacer incluso si no poseían la capacidad para ver almas o no tenían un alma grigori.

"La expulsión de la longitud de alma es solo el paso inicial para poder usarla como un arma. Como saben para la mayoría la longitud de alma permanece invisible, por lo que tratar de explicar lo que sucede paso a paso sería un tanto inútil… para eso tenemos a Crona" Stein dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al espadachín, haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa.

El pelirosa miró alrededor mientras palidecía levemente, caminando despacio hacia el centro del salón, mirando hacia el suelo. Tomó varios suspiros profundos antes de decidirse a levantar la mirada y enfrentar al alumnado.

"Como ya saben, Crona es el usuario de la espada demoniaca Ragnarok…. Ragnarok?" El profesor llamó al pequeño demonio, quien salió de la espalda de Crona con un grito de guerra. Maka no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa. Bueno, definitivamente había alguien que disfrutaba toda esa atención.

Sin embargo la rubia notó algo… de pronto todos los alumnos se mostraban interesados, mirando atentamente a la espada demoniaca.

"Ragnarok, al ser el arma, tiene la capacidad de canalizar la longitud de alma de Crona y amplificarla para usarla como daño extra entre cada golpe. Sin esta amplificación, el golpe de espada haría tanto daño como un arma humana común y corriente, esta es una habilidad que todas las armas poseen" El profesor explicó, observando como Ragnarok hacia flexiones sobre la cabeza de Crona como si fuese un fisicoculturista. Negando con la cabeza, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar "Sin embargo, lo que de verdad nos interesa aquí es la capacidad de la sangre negra de Crona para materializar su propia longitud de onda, la cual es capaz de manipular a voluntad gracias a Ragnarok. Con esta habilidad nosotros podremos ver lo que en otras circunstancias sería invisible para nuestros ojos… Crona, por favor empieza"

El espadachín miró por un instante al profesor, sus ojos negros observándolo fijamente como preguntando algo. Stein miró a Crona fijamente antes de asentir en lo que parecía ser un dialogo silencioso entre ellos. Con un suspiro, el espadachín cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

"¡Empecemos!" Ragnarok rugió antes de deshacerse en el aire, convirtiéndose en una nube negra. Crona introdujo su mano en aquel líquido flotante, el cual reaccionó a su toque convirtiéndose en una larga espada.

Maka frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza levemente mientras observaba al espadachín sujetar su brazo derecho con fuerza, blandiendo la espada. ¿Era su imaginación o Ragnarok era mucho más grande? Ella recordaba a Ragnarok con una longitud del mismo largo que el brazo de Crona, casi como un florete. Ahora el pequeño demonio parecía más un espadón.

Era quizá más grande que la primera vez que los conoció.

Posando a Ragnarok en el suelo, Crona sujetó la larga empuñadora con ambas manos, suspirando profundamente. "Tranquilízate" recordaba el espadachín, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez en su cabeza. Estaba bien, Stein estaba ahí vigilándolo, debía estar tranquilo, debía olvidar todo y concentrarse en la tarea.

Su longitud de onda comenzó a salir de su confinamiento, rodeando al espadachín y a su arma. Era una expulsión normal, igual que la de todos los demás usuarios, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Su longitud de onda era grande… y estaba expuesta.

Maka abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando a Crona fijamente. Ahí estaba su longitud de onda, de color púrpura por su ascendencia mágica, rodeada… no, protegida por líneas blancas que eran el alma de Ragnarok fusionada a la suya. El alma de Crona incluía un par de alas como las de su alma grigori, pero eran largas y afiladas como las de un murciélago… o un demonio.

Su alma grigori comenzó a alterarse, sintiéndola casi revolotear en busca de aquella alma oscura que se negaba a responder su llamado. Habían sido tan cercanos en un tiempo, tan cercanos que la resonancia entre ambos estaba siempre en armonía, tan cercana que podían saber cómo se sentía el otro… como el día de su boda, cuando bailaron juntos. Aquel día recordaba haber sentido en Crona una profunda tristeza combinada con felicidad. Al bailar sus almas se unieron para compartir ese momento, y pese a estar feliz… Maka recordaba perfectamente cuantas ganas tuvo de llorar en sus brazos.

Sería muy fácil… el simplemente imitar la resonancia de Crona y forzarse a entrar en su alma. Crona apenas lo sentiría, ya lo había hecho antes. Solo tenía que concentrarse, ahora que podía sentir levemente su alma, podía simplemente entrar y saber que ocultaba Crona.

Quizá así podría saber porque dejó de comunicarse con ella. Quizá así podría saber porque Crona le negaba la entrada a su alma, algo que nunca antes había pasado. Quizá así recuperaría a aquel amigo a quien podía abrazar y sentirse completa.

"Muy bien Crona, buena longitud de alma, inicia por favor" Stein ordenó, mirando fijamente a su ex-alumno mientras esperaba.

Crona suspiró, levantando a Ragnarok del suelo para hacer un leve corte en su muñeca, dejando que su sangre negra fluyera libre al suelo. Algunos alumnos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa, no esperando ver a aquel hombre cortarse las venas frente a ellos.

"Bloody Defense" Crona ordenó, haciendo que el charco de sangre bajo sus pies burbujeara un instante antes de convertirse en una jaula alrededor del espadachín. Los alumnos en el salón hicieron una exclamación, todos inclinándose en sus pupitres para observar mejor aquella habilidad.

"La longitud de alma, cuando puede ser manipulada, nos sirve tanto de ataque como de defensa. La capacidad para expulsarla en ondas de choque es usualmente lo más común y sencillo de lograr. El usuario Black Star fue el último graduado en esta escuela con esa habilidad, Lord Death the Kid también tiene esta habilidad gracias a sus armas las cuales manipulan su longitud de alma para ayudarlo a expulsarla como balas. Crona tiene esta habilidad gracias a su sangre negra y la habilidad de Ragnarok para manipularla, gracias Crona"

El espadachín asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro antes de que la sangre a su alrededor se volviera liquida de nuevo, quedando bajo sus pies.

"Muéstranos un ataque ahora" el profesor ordenó al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, frunciendo el ceño mientras juntaba su longitud de alma en la palma de su mano. Los alumnos no podían ver nada en su palma, hasta que el científico golpeó el suelo haciendo aparecer un pequeño muñeco de nieve transparente no más grande que el profesor. Con plena confianza, Stein se posó detrás del muñeco, siendo este la única barrera protectora entre él y Crona.

Crona observo al muñeco un instante, calculando la distancia entre él y el dummy hecho con el alma de Stein. Inclinándose, el espadachín, posó su mano en la sangre que había en el suelo, haciendo a esta reaccionar. Bajo la mirada de los alumnos, la sangre negra se convirtió en una lanza.

"¡Bloody Lance!" Crona gritó, soltando con fuerza aquella lanza negra que se dirigía directo al profesor Stein.

Los alumnos exclamaron, algunos incluso cerrando los ojos esperando ver al profesor atravesado a la mitad por aquel ataque. Cuando escucharon unos quejidos, los alumnos abrieron los ojos para observar al muñeco de nieve atravesado por la lanza negra la cual no llegó al profesor. Quejándose, el muñeco de nieve se desvaneció, dejando la sangre de Crona caer liquida en el suelo.

"Sin el uso de ningún arma, Crona fue capaz de lanzar un ataque contra mí, y sin ningún arma yo fui capaz de defenderme. La manipulación de la longitud de alma como arma independiente puede llegar a ser una habilidad que les salve la vida en combate. Gracias Crona"

Los alumnos asintieron, algunos apuntando rápidamente algunas notas en sus cuadernos. El espadachín suspiró, asintiendo antes de inclinarse de nuevo y posar su mano en el suelo. La sangre negra cobró vida una vez más para entrar de nuevo a su cuerpo cerrando la herida en su muñeca.

Fue ahí cuando lo sintió. Era cálido, confortante, una sensación… extraña. Era como… como si tuviese una quemadura de segundo grado en todo su torso y alguien acabase de cubrirlo con ungüento. El aire alrededor se había llenado de un sutil aroma… un aroma que solo podía describir como el sol: era cálido, le llenaba de paz, era…

Era el alma de Maka.

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, Crona apretó sus puños y giró sobre sus talones, sus ojos azules mirando a la usuario quien respondió con la misma mirada impresionada, sus ojos verdes llenándose de lo que parecía ser dolor. Crona acababa de prácticamente empujarla fuera de él.

Crona nunca le había negado la entrada su alma, y sin embargo lo acababa de hacer.

"Ah… d-d-disculpa… ah… ¡Profesor! ¡Con permiso!" Crona tartamudeó, saliendo rápidamente del salón de clase, ganándose varias miradas inquisitivas por parte del alumnado. Stein simplemente asintió, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba a Crona casi huir.

Maka permaneció en su silla, sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor mirando su pupitre. Crona la había empujado de su alma, la había rechazado…

Por un momento, mientras Crona estaba distraído, ella había logrado imitar su longitud de alma, tratando de entrar en resonancia con él. Por un segundo casi lo había logrado, había incluso llegado a sentir su calidez, a percibir el leve aroma a agua de mar… había sentido lo que solo podía explicar cómo agua en su garganta después de horas bajo el sol de Nevada.

Había sentido felicidad y paz, solo para que Crona se lo arrebatara de un golpe, de un empujón.

Maka apretó los puños con fuerza, bajo la mirada preocupada pero comprensiva de Blair.

* * *

Crona corrió fuera de clase, sin detenerse ni mirar hacia atrás hasta que llegó al único lugar en Death City que aún lograba tranquilizarlo. Subió las escaleras de la academia casi aguantando la respiración, solo para llegar a un balcón y tomar una profunda bocanada de aire.

Era uno de los tantos balcones de Shibusen que daba de cara a la ciudad entera. Era un pequeño y solitario lugar donde no había ni un alma más que la suya, un balcón donde solía ir algunas tardes a observar el atardecer. Antes solía llamarlo "El balcón de Maka y suyo".

Ahora solo se encontraba él.

Respirando agitadamente, Crona tomó asiento en el borde del balcón, sus ojos ahora negros observando el paisaje.

"¡Qué demonios fue eso!" Ragnarok rugió mientras salía de la espalda de Crona, posándose sobre su cabeza "Mira que tratar de fisgonear en tu alma sin tu permiso ¡Y dice que yo no tengo modales!"

"Ragnarok… por favor" Crona susurró, su voz dejando escapar un dejo de dolor "Quiero estar solo…"

La espada demoniaca observó a su compañero un momento, mirándolo fijamente. Poco después y sin decir otra palabra, Ragnarok se retiró en el interior de su compañero.

Crona no debía, no podía dejar salir sus emociones hacia Maka. Sus emociones lo habían abrumado cuando ella se fue, sus emociones lo habían hecho casi perder la cordura… no podía volver a suceder. Por un par de años Crona combatió la locura que había provocado la partida de Maka, una locura que era diferente a aquella que había sembrado Medusa en su interior.

No, la locura de la que fue presa Crona fue mucho peor. No era una locura causada por el odio a sí mismo o el terror hacia los demás, tampoco fue por la abrumadora soledad… su locura fue por amor. La locura del amor perdido, la locura del desamor, de la pérdida de quien significó el mundo entero para él.

Fue una locura que casi le quitó la vida.

No podía, no debía dejar a Maka entrar de nuevo. No podía permitirse ese lujo, esa bendición… porque ella se iría pronto, le dejaría de nuevo. Permitirse sentir de nuevo por ella solo significaría al final caer otra vez en la locura. Y sin embargo… Maka había intentado entrar en su alma, por un instante sintió su calor y ahora su alma lloraba por ella. La necesitaba tanto como la droga más potente y adictiva del mundo.

Y Crona sabía ya mucho de eso.

Sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo entero temblaba, el espadachín tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo para controlarse. Quería imaginar que sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo eran los de la rubia, quería imaginar que ella estaba al lado de él susurrando palabras de aliento, palabras de amor. Pero no podía, no debía pensar esas cosas… no solo se engañaba a sí mismo, sino que se hacía daño también. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo, no quería engañarse con la ilusión de ser aceptado por ella, no quería dar paso a la decepción.

Porque Maka estaba casada, Maka amaba a Soul y nunca lo dejaría por alguien tan poco hombre como él. Meena se lo dijo aquella vez, nadie más lo aceptaría, nadie más querría estar con él…

No quería llorar, detestaba llorar como si fuese un bebé. Tenía ya 26 años, ya era un hombre, no podía llorar como si tuviese cinco años. Su rostro se enrojeció, sus dedos casi se enterraron en sus brazos, entre la profunda tristeza y el odio a sí mismo, solo podía tratar de conservar los pedazos que quedaban de su dignidad y no llorar.

Súbitamente, Crona casi es tirado del balcón por un par de brazos alrededor de su torso. Perdiendo el equilibrio un instante, el espadachín dejó de abrazarse a sí mismo para mover sus brazos en un intento de mantener su balance y no caer al abismo. Los brazos que acababan de rodearlo lo jalaron hacia el piso, previniendo su caída por el borde pero tirándolo al suelo del balcón.

Antes de que Crona pudiese articular palabra alguna, la delgada y pequeña figura de una chica se sentó en su cadera. Vestía una muy pequeña falda de holanes color verde pistache con rayas negras a lo ancho y un top del mismo color que dejaba ver su esbelto estómago. En su espalda se encontraba lo que parecía ser un manto verde pino y en su cabeza se encontraba un curioso sombrero de punta del mismo color con el rostro de un camaleón.

La chica de cabello castaño y ojos rojos se inclinó para casi recostarse sobre el pelirosa, sus pechos de lleno contra los pectorales del espadachín.

"Cronaaa" La chica canturreó, sus manos enguantadas apresando al asustado hombre por los hombros.

"¡A-A-Ángela!" Crona exclamó sorprendido, doliéndose un poco por la caída pero incapaz de sobarse la zona afectada. La joven bruja sonrió, una de sus manos subiendo para juguetear con uno de los largos mechones rosas del joven.

"Uhhh me encanta cuando dices mi nombre tartamudeando" La bruja sonrió lascivamente, recostándose de lleno sobre el espadachín, haciéndolo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

"¿Q-Que te t-trae por a-aquí?" Crona preguntó, sonrojándose aún más cuando fue incapaz de evitar su propio tartamudeo.

"Oh nada, ahí estaba yo en mis deberes cuando sentí a lo lejos que necesitabas de mi…"

"Estabas siguiéndome…" Crona le dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente, haciendo un puchero.

"¿YO? ¡Crona! ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí!? ¡Yo solo estaba en mis deberes! ¿Acaso no puedes confiar en mi intuición femenina?" Ángela lloriqueó haciendo un puchero también, pero al ver que Crona no se tragaba ni un poco de su historia solo pudo suspirar "¡Ah está bien! ¡Estaba siguiéndote! Te he extrañadoooo"

Y tras sus palabras comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la del espadachín, haciendo que su rostro se encendiera como árbol de navidad.

"N-no estuviste en la sesión de ayer" Crona trató de hablar para distraerla mientras intentaba quitársela de encima discretamente. Posando sus manos en los brazos de Ángela, el espadachín la empujó un poco para apartarla de su rostro.

"¡Lo siento Profesor! Estuve en una misión" Ángela rio, dejando que Crona la separase un poco de él, quedando sentada de lleno en la cadera del espadachín, quien notó inmediatamente su error. "Profesor, no creo que sus manos deban estar ahí…"

Apenas el espadachín iba a apartar sus manos de sus brazos, Ángela utilizó su magia para llevar las manos de Crona a su cintura, su sonrisa volviéndose aún más malvada.

"¡Ahí están muy bien!" La joven bruja vitoreó, utilizando su magia para evitar que Crona despegara sus manos de ella. El pobre pelirosa solo pudo soltar un "eep" mientras sus ojos se deslizaban para mirar donde estaba tocando. Su rostro estaba ardiendo y estaba seguro que se encontraba al borde de un desmayo.

"A-Ángela…" Crona jadeó sintiendo la falta de aire por la impresión, pero su jadeo solo hizo a la bruja sonreír más.

Justo antes de que el espadachín perdiera el conocimiento, Ragnarok salió de su pecho para empujar a Ángela. Al no esperarse la agresión, la bruja cayó de encima de su presa.

"¡AYUDAAAA! ¡ESTAN VIOLANDO A CRONAAAA!" Ragnarok rugió a todo pulmón "¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! ¡TU, TU, DEPREDADORA SEXUAL!"

"¡Ragnarok! ¡Silencio!" Crona chilló mientras atrapaba la boca de su compañero entre sus manos, tratando de evitar que siguiera gritando.

"¡Ah! ¡Pervertido! Seguro te gusta que te manoseen ¡Seguro es eso!" Ragnarok gritaba mientras luchaba contra las manos de Crona "¡No seré silenciado! ¡Eres un degenerado!"

"¡Ragnarok por favor!" Crona lloriqueó aún más, comenzando a desesperarse por todo el escándalo que su arma estaba ocasionando.

"A mí no me molesta Crona ¡quiero que todos se enteren de que eres mío!" Ángela rio antes de acercarse al espadachín de nuevo con aquella misma sonrisa "Y yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero"

Antes de que pudiera posicionarse de nuevo sobre el espadachín, Blair apareció de pronto sobre el pecho de Crona siseando en su forma de gato.

"No me obligues a transformarme, niña" Blair siseó mientras miraba a la bruja fijamente con sus ojos ámbar.

"¡Ángela!" Una voz le llamó con aire autoritario, haciendo a la joven bruja separarse por completo de Crona, levantándose del suelo como un resorte. Antes de que Crona pudiese levantarse, Kim apareció acompañada de Maka.

Genial, justo lo que Crona no quería que pasara.

"¿Estás de nuevo molestando a Crona?" Kim regañó a la bruja camaleón, quien sonrió lo más inocentemente que podía.

"Por supuesto que no, Crona y yo tenían un íntimo momento de pasión cuando de pronto Ragnarok se enceló y comenzó a armar un alboroto" La joven bruja explicó con el rostro más serio que podía. Crona abrió la boca casi hasta el suelo para luego negar con vehemencia.

"¡N-N-No es cierto! ¡Y-Yo jamás!" El espadachín tartamudeo, el sonrojo finalmente desapareciendo de su rostro para dejarlo pálido.

"Calma Crona, por supuesto que no le creo" Kim le tranquilizó para luego observar a Ángela con severidad "Ángela ¿Qué diría Mifune si te viera así?"

Ante la mención de aquel espadachín, Ángela finalmente tomó una pose seria y bajó el rostro apenada.

"Ahora discúlpate con Crona" La pelirosa ordenó con las manos en su cadera, mirando a la otra bruja con severidad.

La bruja castaña suspiró antes de ayudar a Crona a levantarse del suelo, mirándolo desde abajo con sus enormes y más tiernos ojos rojos.

"¿Me perdonas?" Ángela casi suplicó, mirando al joven usuario fijamente quien no pudo negarse y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. La bruja pronto se lanzó a los brazos de Crona para darle un fuerte abrazo sin importarle que Ragnarok estuviera en el medio.

Maka solo pudo observar al lado de Kim, viendo como Crona dudaba un instante antes de embozar esa pequeña sonrisa y rodear a Ángela con sus brazos. Sus ojos esmeraldas se entrecerraron y un leve ceño fruncido se dibujó en su rostro. Crona no quería abrazarla, pero no tenía problemas abrazando a esa pequeña peste. Algo en su estómago burbujeaba mientras veía esa escena, haciéndole sentir nauseas.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Ahora aléjate de mi usuario!" Ragnarok vociferó, empujando a Ángela de nuevo quien no se inmutó ni por un instante.

"¡Hasta luego mi caballero de la noche!" Ángela se despidió lanzándole a Crona un beso en el aire antes de correr dentro del edificio. Crona se sonrojó levemente, pero en sus ojos había pánico.

Fue ahí cuando Maka casi explotó.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" La rubia preguntó con enojo en su rostro, viendo como Ragnarok daba un par de leves bofetadas a Crona para hacerlo recuperar su palidez normal.

"Ángela, desde que se formó el grupo Eclipse ella parece haber desarrollado un enamoramiento hacia Crona" Kim explicó negando con la cabeza, embozando una sonrisa divertida "Creo que está proyectando su complejo de Electra hacia él, Crona le recuerda mucho a Mifune"

"Además de que siempre fuimos sus niñeros ¿no recuerdas eso?" Ragnarok gruñó al tiempo que entraba dentro de su compañero solo para salir por su espalda y acomodarse sobre su cabeza.

Cierto, varias veces luego de la pelea del Kishin, Crona se ofreció voluntario para cuidar de Ángela cuando nadie más podía hacerlo. No era seguido y aunque Crona no tuviese idea de cómo cuidar niños, había sabido lidiar bien con una pequeña bruja mandona y malcriada. La pequeña bruja había gustado de la presencia del espadachín desde un principio, seguramente por el enorme parecido entre él y Mifune, al menos en lo que amabilidad y paciencia se refería.

Pero el pensar que esa brujilla 10 años menos que el espadachín estaba tras él… Maka no podía hacer otra cosa más que suspirar, negando con la cabeza. Al final, sentía que prefería mil veces a esa bruja malcriada que a Meena.

"Estábamos buscándote Crona" Kim le regañó, llamando la atención de Crona y Ragnarok que seguían manoteándose el uno al otro y discutiendo. Ambos detuvieron su pelea para mirar a Kim.

"¿P-Para qué?" El espadachín preguntó mientras sostenía los puños de su arma sobre su cabeza.

"Kid me llamó y pidió que te buscara para decirte sobre la fiesta de bienvenida de Maka, ¿recuerdas?" La pelirosa preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia él con las manos en la cadera. Crona sonrió nerviosamente, volteando a ver a Maka detrás de su amiga.

"C-claro que recuerdo…" Aunque quisiera no podría olvidarlo. Maka estaba con él… temporalmente.

"¡Bien! Pues con la novedad de que será hoy a las seis en su mansión, así que espero estén ahí a tiempo" Kim advirtió, sonriendo a ambos antes de ingresar de nuevo a la academia, dejando a ambos usuarios solos en el balcón.

El espadachín miró a Maka profundamente apenado, tratando de arreglar su ropa lo más discretamente que podía, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia. Con una sonrisa, Maka se acercó a Crona hasta quedar frente a él, elevando sus manos para ayudarlo a arreglar el cuello de su camisa.

"Soul estaría orgulloso de ti, Crona, las chicas te persiguen" Maka bromeó con una sonrisa, la cual el aludido respondió nerviosamente. Una vez que terminó de arreglar su ropa, Maka tomó su mano para guiarlo hacia el borde del balcón.

"¡Demonios! ¡Apenas te quito una bruja de encima y aparece otra! ¡Yo me rindo!" Ragnarok rugió con frustración, retirándose en el interior de su compañero.

Con un suspiro, ambos usuarios se sentaron en el borde del balcón, mirando juntos el paisaje de Death City frente a ellos como en los viejos tiempos. Crona no pudo evitar notar como Maka no había soltado su mano, manteniéndola firmemente agarrada entre la suya. Su corazón se aceleró, quería apartarla… debía apartarla, pero fue débil… su corazón le ganó a su razón. Solo pudo apretar la mano de Maka entre la suya, suspirando derrotado.

Hacía cinco años que no tomaba la mano de Maka, quería hacerlo mientras pudiese, mientras ella estuviera en Death City. Era débil y cobarde, pese a saber que al final solo acabaría haciéndose daño… solo quería tener esos momentos de felicidad.

Maka volteó a ver a su amigo, sus ojos verdes mirándole fijamente. Aún se sentía terriblemente dolida por el rechazo de Crona durante la clase, pero al final… ¿podía realmente molestarse con él? La respuesta era no, era imposible para Maka permanecer enojada con Crona, además… lo que había hecho había sido realmente grosero. No podía simplemente entrar en el alma del espadachín a la fuerza, sería tanto como hacer lo que Ángela hizo con él justo hacia unos momentos.

Al menos ahora, en esos momentos, Crona no le apartaba. Podía sentir el calor y la fuerza de su mano, como le aferraba… Crona no la rechazaba. Maka apretó su agarre, como si el unir sus manos pudiese reparar el vínculo roto entre ellos.

"Crona…" Maka le llamó, apretando su mano levemente. El aludido volteó a verla con sus profundos ojos negros. "Hay bastante tiempo antes de la fiesta… ¿quieres que vayamos a comprar ese colchón para mi habitación?"

Los ojos del espadachín se iluminaron de pronto, su rostro completamente sorprendido por las palabras de Maka. Al final solo pudo sonreír, asintiendo con la cabeza. Maka le sonrió de regreso, acortando la distancia entre ellos para sentarse justo a su lado.

Ahí, estando tan cerca de él, la rubia lo rodeó con sus brazos, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Logró sentir como el pelirosa se tensaba violentamente, pero conforme Maka permanecía ahí más tiempo Crona parecía tranquilizarse cada vez más. La usuario no lo dejó ir hasta que lo sintió completamente relajado entre sus brazos.

Crona no pudo evitarlo. Al inicio trató con vehemencia de no sucumbir a sus propios deseos, de no disfrutar la cercanía de Maka. Al final, su voluntad terminó quebrándose, aceptando gustoso los brazos de la rubia alrededor de él. Al final incluso se atrevió a apoyar su mejilla contra la cabeza de Maka la cual descansaba en su hombro.

Sabía que no debía, que solo terminaría cavando su propia tumba, pero al final Crona solo quería mentirse a sí mismo e imaginar que Maka se quedaría con él. Al menos, mientras durase, Crona podía imaginar que su vida no era un abismo vacío sin sentido. Mientras Maka estuviese ahí, Crona quería imaginar que era suya, que la tenía, que solo eran él y ella, que Meena no existía en su vida y que Soul solo era un viejo recuerdo.

Aunque al final la partida de Maka terminase por matarlo, mientras ella estuviese ahí él quería engañarse a sí mismo y disfrutar su cercanía, su aroma, su calor. Quería imaginar que esos cinco años y su boda nunca habían sucedido, quería imaginar que todo eso había sido una pesadilla.

Quería imaginar que había muerto finalmente, sin darse cuenta, y había sido perdonado por sus pecados. Quería imaginar que la llegada de Maka era la versión de su paraíso, que estaba muerto y que Maka se quedaría con él para siempre.

Crona no pudo evitarlo.


	5. Secretos

(Nota para mis lectores de habla inglesa)

**AkireRosales**: MY READERS! My beloved readers! This is a quick note for the readers of the english versión "Whispers" of this fanfiction. If you are reading this Im probably gone… LIES! Im having summer course finals and I REALLY needed to study, reason one of why this chapter took so long! Reason two of why it WILL take some time for me to upload this chapter translated: Im having surgery on 19th of this month. Don't worry! Nothing big, but it involves my eyes and it might take some time for me to see a screen again. I'll do everything in my power to translate before my surgery, but no promises. So, Im alive! Im still working on this fanfic. Good news? I have already 5 future chapters half written as well, so this waiting will be worthy at the end! Be patient my beloved readers, and if you want to chat with me about the fanfic or just to know how the chapters are going, watch me on my deviantart! The address is on my fanfiction profile!

End of English note.

**AL FIC!**

* * *

**Susurros**

**Capítulo ****5  
"Secretos"**

Crona solo había ido a esa enorme sucursal algunas pocas veces. De hecho, esas veces las recordaba muy bien y podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano. La primera vez fue cuando Liz y Patty le ayudaron a hacer su primer guardarropa, la segunda vez fue cuando acompañó a Soul y los demás a escoger un smocking para su boda, la tercera fue cuando acompañó a Maka a escoger su vestido de bodas, la cuarta vez fue de nuevo con Liz y Patty hacia 4 años.

Esa era su quinta vez yendo a la gigantesca sucursal y sin embargo seguía impresionándose de ella. Era enorme, llena de tiendas diferentes que vendían desde cosas para acampar hasta cocinas y ropa de gala. Todos los habitantes de Death City acudían a ella para comprar lo que necesitasen, excepto Crona por supuesto… él prefería tiendas más pequeñas y reservadas donde no hubiese tanta gente.

Pero no encontrarían en ese tipo de tiendas lo que Maka y él estaban buscando.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine aquí" Maka sonrió mirando alrededor, recordando con nostalgia todas aquellas tiendas donde había llegado a fisgonear acompañada de las hermanas Thompson y Tsubaki. "Espero no hayan cambiado las tiendas de lugar"

"N-no… uhm siguen donde siempre… creo" Crona murmuró mientras aferraba con más fuerza la mano de Maka contra la suya. Ese enorme lugar siempre le ponía nervioso.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto hablando con Kid?" La rubia preguntó mientras afianzaba la mano del espadachín contra la suya. Apenas se habían soltado las manos desde que salieron de Shibusen y Maka no podía estar más contenta… Crona no le rechazaba.

"Uh… por nada en realidad, solo… hablando" El pelirrosa le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Maka frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba fijamente, deteniendo la caminata para pararse frente a Crona.

Inclinándose hacía él, Maka continuó mirándolo fijamente, poniendo al pobre espadachín terriblemente nervioso. Sus ojos azules se rehusaban a hacer contacto con los de ella y sus labios comenzaban a temblar

"Crona… si trabajaras como mentiroso profesional, te morirías de hambre" La usuario recalcó haciendo al espadachín bajar la mirada apenado "Sé que detestas mentir, si no quieres decirme solo dilo"

"L-Lo siento…" Crona se disculpó, soltando la mano de Maka para sujetar su propio brazo nerviosamente, limpiando el leve sudor en su palma "L… Le pedí a Kid un adelanto de mi salario mensual"

"…." Maka no sabía que pensar al respecto. En primera era imposible que Shibusen diera salarios por anticipado pues iba en contra de las reglas. En segunda, el que Crona necesitase dinero solo significaba una cosa "… Crona… ¿tienes problemas económicos?"

"¡N-no! ¡No no, Agh! ¡No es eso!" Crona negó sonrojándose, levantando demasiado la voz y haciendo que más de una persona volteara a verlos. Sintiendo las miradas sobre ellos, el espadachín comenzó a temblar levemente "Es que… Meena a-administra mi dinero… para asegurarse que no me falte nada… uh pero si le pido dinero t-tendría que decirle para qué lo necesito y…"

Maka le interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Crona, callándolo por completo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso había escuchado que esa tipeja del día anterior manejaba su dinero?

"Crona…" Maka suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras se sostenía su propia frente con su mano libre. No podía creerlo, simplemente… Crona simplemente dejaba que una chica cualquiera tuviese acceso a todo el fruto de su trabajo. La cantidad de ideas que pasaban por la cabeza de la rubia, empezando por conseguir un matón profesional, hacían que la chica negara varias veces con la cabeza.

"¿H-hice algo malo?" El pelirrosa preguntó, elevando su mano para tomar aquella que estaba sobre sus labios, respirando profundamente para que su violento sonrojo desapareciera pronto.

Ah sí, Crona había metido quizá sus cuatro extremidades al permitir que una chica así tuviese libre acceso a todo cuanto él poseía. Maka simplemente no daba cabida a la idea de que él estuviese a merced de otra mujer… justo como cuando lo conoció. Pero al final… ¿podía realmente decirle que estaba mal? Maka administraba los ingresos tanto suyos como de Soul, y si Crona tenía una relación sentimental con aquella chica… era prácticamente lo mismo.

Por alguna razón el recordar que esa odiosa mujer y el dulce Crona estaban juntos… no le gustaba. Maka siempre había sido extremadamente posesiva con el espadachín, siempre vigilándolo, siempre procurando su bienestar. En su adolescencia se había sentido como su guardián, su protectora, su mejor amiga y su confidente. Ahora cinco años después, en plena edad adulta, Maka se daba cuenta de que ya no era eso. Ya no era su guardián, su soporte… ese lugar lo tenía ahora alguien más, alguien a quien Maka no le confiaría ni un lápiz.

Esa idea, por alguna razón, hacía que su estómago se revolviera.

"Yo voy a pagar el colchón, Crona, compraremos uno inflable" Maka dijo con un suspiro, apartando la mano del espadachín de la suya y reanudando la caminata.

"¿I-Inflable?" Crona preguntó frunciendo el ceño, siguiendo a la rubia de cerca "¿Existen esos colchones? ¿P-pero como se inflan? Y… ¿¡Y si mientras duermes explota como un globo contigo encima!? G-GAH! Maka! ¡No compres uno de esos!

Maka no pudo mantener su ceño fruncido mucho tiempo, el comentario de Crona había sido demasiado para ella. Deteniéndose en seco Maka comenzó a reír, sosteniendo su estómago con fuerza pues el espadachín realmente hablaba en serio.

"¡N-no te rías M-Maka! ¿Has escuchado un globo e-explotar? ¡T-Te deja sordo! Y si tiene el t-tamaño de un colchón… ¡podrías salir volando!" Crona continuó con verdadera preocupación en su rostro, haciendo el ademán de una gigantesca explosión con sus brazos.

Era simplemente imposible estar molesta alrededor de Crona.

"No tontuelo ¡son muy seguros! Los inflas con una bomba y…"

"¿¡U-Una bomba!?" Crona casi gritó en medio de la tienda, su rostro ahora verdaderamente aterrado "¿¡Y si la b-bomba explota y mueres!? ¡No quiero que mueras Maka! ¡N-no! O-olvida el colchón, dormirás en mi c-cuarto, yo puedo dormir en la sala…"

Maka comenzó a reír de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. No debería reírse, Crona parecía realmente aterrado, pero lo que decía era simplemente hilarante. La usuario volteó hacia Crona para abrazarlo con fuerza, sosteniéndose de él mientras trataba de controlar su risa. El contacto hizo al espadachín dejar de balbucear, calmándolo poco a poco. Para deleite de Maka, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiese sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo haciéndola sonreír aún más.

"Vamos a que los veas, para que sepas a qué me refiero…" Maka trató de explicarle mientras permanecía abrazada de él, levantando la mirada para observarlo desde abajo.

"N-no Maka, c-compraremos un colchón normal"

"Crona ¿tienes idea de cuánto cuesta un colchón nuevo? Además no puedo llevármelo a Alemania" Maka le recordó sin dejar de abrazarlo. Estando tan cerca de él notó nuevamente ese cambio en los ojos de Crona, un brillo diferente que duró apenas un instante. El espadachín suspiró, tomándola de los hombros para separarla gentilmente de su cuerpo.

Rebuscando en los bolsillos interiores de su gabardina, Crona sacó un sobre blanco sellado con un número garabateado en una de sus caras.

"¿A-alcanza con esto?" El espadachín preguntó inocentemente, dejando que Maka tomara el sobre entre sus manos. La rubia miró el sobre un instante antes de voltearlo para leer la cantidad que había en su interior, escrita en una de las caras del sobre.

"…!" El rostro de Maka cambió a uno de sorpresa, tomando el sobre con fuerza en su mano antes de abrir la gabardina de Crona y meterlo de nuevo en su bolsillo casi bruscamente. "¡C-Crona! ¡No saques tu pago así! ¡Mucho menos con tal cantidad, podrías perderlo!"

"Ah, perdón" El espadachín de disculpó con un fuerte sonrojo, arreglando de nuevo sus ropas que habían sido abiertas por Maka. "P-pero… ¿entonces alcanza?"

"¿Estás loco? No entiendo porque tienes el apartamento tan vacío si ganas tan bien" Maka le regañó, negando con la cabeza antes de tomar su mano nuevamente. Al menos Kid se preocupaba por él dándole un pago por sus servicios, aunque pensándolo bien seguramente el sobre incluía tanto el salario de Crona como el de Ragnarok… entonces la suma tenía mucho sentido. Era casi tanto como lo que Soul y ella ganaban juntos. Aunque… siendo estrictos… Soul era una Death Scythe.

Parecía ser que Kid tenía un favorito en Death City.

"Aun así…" Maka llamó su atención "No me parece correcto que gastes en algo que no usaré por mucho tiempo…"

Crona frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada levemente. Quería que dejara de decir eso, Crona quería que Maka dejara de recordarle lo que él trataba de olvidar. Quería engañarse, quería pensar que ella se quedaría con él… Maka simplemente no se lo permitía.

Tras caminar en silencio por un par de minutos, Crona se detuvo abruptamente deteniendo a Maka. La rubia volteó a verlo mientras sostenía una de las manos del espadachín, mirándole interrogante. El pelirrosa había estado muy callado hasta ahora, pero cuando levantó la mirada Maka pudo observar un brillo en sus ojos.

"A-ahora que lo pienso…" Crona murmuró, soltando a Maka para poder apretar su propio brazo. Ladeando la cabeza levemente, la rubia notó de inmediato que el espadachín estaba tratando de expresar una de sus ideas. Ella podía identificar siempre cuando eso sucedía, pues Crona estaba tan poco acostumbrado a expresar sus ideas y emociones que su nerviosismo le delataba.

"¿Qué sucede?" Maka preguntó pacientemente parándose frente a él. Le agradaba ver cuando Crona expresaba lo que había en su tímida cabeza.

"Uh… p-pues…. Ahm… H-he usado el m-mismo colchón p-por… mucho tiempo…" Crona trató de explicar haciendo a Maka notar algo diferente en su voz… ¿acaso era un tono de travesura? "Y… y quizá d-deba cambiarlo… a-además e-escuche en algún l-lado que no p-puedes usarlos m-más de 10 años…"

Oh pequeño pícaro, Maka no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"A-así que… v-voy a comprar un c-colchón nuevo… p-para mi… p-pero puedes usarlo mientras e-estés de v-visita…"

Bien, quien dijese que Crona no tenía su lado ingenioso no lo conocía en absoluto.

"… Simplemente no puedo ganarte ¿no es así?" Maka rio, acercándose a él de nuevo para rodear su cintura con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón sobre su pecho. "De acuerdo… tu ganas"

Crona no pudo evitar sonreír, rodeando a Maka con sus brazos en un firme abrazo.

"M-mi lógica es infalible" Crona sonrió, casi orgulloso de haber ganado la discusión.

"¡Bueno bueno! Alguien aquí comienza a volverse descarado, no bajes la guardia que pronto me vengaré" Maka le riñó, picando su estómago con su dedo índice haciendo al pelirrosa saltar.

"¡G-Gah Maka! ¡L-lo siento! No te vengues de mi" Crona trató de disculparse, mirando a Maka como si realmente la rubia fuese a castigarlo.

"No prometo nada Crona Makenshi…" Maka susurró dirigiéndole su mejor mirada malvada "Cuando menos te lo esperes…"

Y tras sus palabras, Maka soltó su mejor interpretación de una risa malvada.

"¡Estas soberanamente jodido!" Ragnarok rio en el interior de Crona, haciendo que un sudor frío recorriera la columna del espadachín. Antes de que pudiese tartamudear otro "lo siento", Maka lo tomó firmemente de la mano para guiarlo a la sección de muebles.

* * *

Apenas llevaba diez minutos en la tienda y Crona ya sentía su cabeza punzar con una leve jaqueca. La cantidad de camas y colchones diferentes era abrumadora ¿Por qué no podía haber un simple colchón para su simple vida? No necesitaba de ninguna marca específica o de relleno con memoria. La sola idea de tener un colchón con memoria era aterradora ¿qué tal si tenía una pesadilla y el colchón lograba recordarla? ¿Qué tal si le hacía revivir la misma pesadilla una y otra vez? ¡Él no quería un colchón malvado para dormir!

Mientras Maka se paseaba de aquí a allá mirando características y precios, Crona terminó por sentarse en el hueco que había entre dos colchones de muestra, sosteniendo sus rodillas contra su pecho. Ragnarok salió del interior de Crona para posarse en su cabeza.

"¿Y ahora qué demonios ocurre?" El pequeño demonio gruñó mirando a su usuario desde arriba.

"No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando accedí a venir aquí" Crona susurró con el rostro escondido en sus rodillas, un hábito que nunca se le había quitado. Lo había hecho desde que tenía 2 años, lo había hecho cada noche en los calabozos de Shibusen y estaba seguro que lo seguiría haciendo cuando fuera un débil anciano.

"Ah, estabas pensando por supuesto, pero no con esta cabeza" Ragnarok rio al tiempo que le daba a Crona un fuerte masaje de nudillos en su cráneo. El espadachín soltó un gruñido de dolor pero no apartó a su compañero "¡Ey, por mi está bien! Ya era hora de que te deshicieras de ese vejestorio de cama"

Pero Crona seguía en la misma posición, sin hacer ningún movimiento para detener la agresión de la espada demoniaca. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Si, sus sentimientos respecto a lo que QUERÍA hacer eran muy claros para él… quería que Maka se quedara, quería complacerla y darle todo lo que pudiese. Sin embargo, una parte de él sabía perfectamente lo que DEBÍA hacer… y eso era decirle a Maka que se quedara en casa de Kid.

Pero Crona era débil, las órdenes de su cerebro eran solo susurros en comparación con los gritos de su corazón. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Disfrutar del tiempo que Maka estuviese a su lado, disfrutar de su sonrisa, el calor de su cuerpo, sentir su hermosa figura contra su pecho y respirar su aroma. Crona solo quería olvidar su realidad aunque fuese durante el tiempo que durase esa falsa felicidad.

El espadachín era muy bueno pretendiendo y engañándose a sí mismo, era una habilidad que había perfeccionado con los años. Cuando tenía tres años había pretendido que la indiferencia de su madre era su manera de mostrar afecto. A los cinco años había pretendido que sus castigos tortuosos era una manera de educarlo como madre que era. A los nueve años había pretendido que el seguir ciegamente sus órdenes le haría digno de su amor. Para cuando tenía quince años se había convencido de que todo lo que Medusa hacía era normal, que era su manera de amarlo… aun cuando en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. Luego a sus 19 años cometió un error…

Trató de pretender que Maka algún día se fijaría en él. Al igual que todo lo demás, esa burbuja le había estallado en la cara al final. Sabía bien cuales podían ser las consecuencias de hacer eso de nuevo, sabía bien que alguien tan inestable como él no necesitaba de falsas esperanzas. Sin embargo, para alguien tan solitario y vacío como él… llenarse de esperanza, aunque fuese falsa, era la única manera de seguir adelante.

Aunque al final la ilusión se rompiera en mil pedazos, aunque al final la decepción terminase matándolo, quería aferrarse a ella.

Ragnarok había detenido sus golpes en la cabeza de Crona para observarlo fijamente. La conexión que había entre ellos era extraña, bizarra incluso… pero muy estrecha. Eran dos almas, dos personalidades y dos mentes compartiendo un solo cuerpo. Para convivir en armonía tanto Ragnarok como Crona debían mantener una perpetua resonancia entre sus almas, algo que habían hecho desde que fueron unidos. Una resonancia tan fuerte como la de ellos a veces permitía el compartir pensamientos como si pudiesen leer sus mentes. La espada demoniaca sabía lo que Crona estaba pensando y no era en absoluto de su agrado.

Para una personalidad tan fuerte y temperamental como la de la espada demoniaca, el tener que escuchar los débiles y angustiosos pensamientos de su compañero era una auténtica tortura. Uno creería que tras 20 años compartiendo un mismo cuerpo ya debería estar acostumbrado. Pero, de verdad ¿Sería posible para cualquiera acostumbrarse a ver y escuchar a su compañero sufrir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo? La sensación de impotencia debido a esa situación ponía a Ragnarok completamente colérico.

Y todo era por culpa de Maka.

En lo que a Ragnarok respectaba, Maka había arruinado a Crona. Antes de ella Crona era solo un cuerpo, un alma vacía que obedecía órdenes y una mente simple, adormecida. Los pensamientos del espadachín eran, si bien melancólicos y llenos de infelicidad, tan repetitivos que con el paso de los años Ragnarok dejó de oírlos. Conforme Crona se sumergía más y más en la locura, su mente se silenciaba un poco más.

Si bien Crona era infeliz, era también ignorante de su propia infelicidad. Si nunca has sido feliz, no puedes ser tampoco infeliz. Crona no sabía que era infeliz porque nunca había sido feliz, por ello el espadachín estaba de acuerdo con su situación y las quejas eran pocas.

Después de Maka, después de su estúpido abrazo y de que hubiese casi violado el alma de Crona, su compañero conoció la felicidad. Crona no se había dado cuenta de lo vacío que había estado hasta que ella llegó a su vida.

Y Ragnarok conoció la felicidad también. Cuando compartes un cuerpo, cuando eres la sangre de tu propio huésped, es imposible no compartir sensaciones. La felicidad, la liberación de esos químicos en la sangre no solo afectaban a Crona, sino a Ragnarok también. Sin embargo, Ragnarok había vivido mucho al lado del espadachín como para saber que la felicidad era pasajera, que debías disfrutarla mientras durase y no extrañarla cuando se fuese. Era justo como la comida: devórala mientras puedas, porque se terminará.

Crona no había aprendido eso. El espadachín quería y añoraba una felicidad eterna, quería sentirse siempre de la manera que solo Maka le hacía sentir: querido, importante, apreciado. Su compañero nunca aprendería la lección, nunca aceptaría que su felicidad al lado de la rubia era imposible. Ragnarok, por el otro lado, sabía perfectamente el desenlace de la historia: Maka se iría y Crona quedaría destruido de nuevo.

Y mientras estuviese pegado a la espalda del pelirosa, la espada demoniaca no lo iba a permitir.

"¿Crona?" Maka preguntó, regresando sobre sus pasos mirando alrededor buscando al espadachín. No le tomó mucho tiempo divisar la figura de Ragnarok observando algo que estaba escondido entre un par de camas.

La voz de la rubia hizo al espadachín soltar un pequeño "eep!" que inmediatamente delató su posición. Antes de siquiera esperarlo, Maka saltó a una de las camas que se encontraban al lado de él, sonriéndole mientras sostenía su peso con sus codos sobre el colchón.

"Para comprar un colchón tienes que utilizarlos Crona, no quedarte ahí sentado para que yo haga todo" Maka le regañó con una mueca en sus labios, sus ojos esmeralda mirando a Crona fijamente.

"G-gah… N-nunca he escogido una cama… n-no se que es lo que d-debo buscar…" El pelirosa susurró sonrojándose fuertemente, sus ojos negros mirando para cualquier lado menos al rostro de Maka. Ragnarok soltó un gruñido antes de jalar una de sus orejas con fuerza. "R-Ragnarok! Duele!"

"BIEN! QUE DUELA! Estas ahí sentado como un imbécil!" La espada demoniaca rugió, logrando que el espadachín dejase de concentrarse en la rubia, haciendo su sonrojo desaparecer.

"Ragnarok…" Maka gruñó mientras miraba al pequeño demonio con ojos asesinos, lentamente sacando su enorme libro a la vista.

"Tu cállate! Yo hago con mi usuario lo que quiera! No tienes ningún derecho sobre él!"

Crona se tensó con fuerza, dejando de lloriquear por el maltrato en sus orejas para mirar a su compañero con sus ojos súbitamente azules. Lo sentía, podía sentir la furia que poco a poco inundaba a su arma… debía controlar rápidamente a Ragnarok antes de que fuera tarde.

"R-ragnarok, se amable, ella no intentaba…"

"No Crona, no lo defiendas, es un abusivo. Yo soy tu amiga y tengo todo el derecho de preocuparme por ti" Maka le interrumpió con un brillo de enojo en sus ojos. Usualmente ella podía lidiar con Ragnarok bastante bien, pero la espada estaba demasiado hostil con ella… lo había estado desde un par de años antes de casarse.

"¡Preocuparte! Si claro, ¡no te necesitamos! ¡Así como no te necesitamos los últimos cinco años!"

"Ragnarok!" Crona finalmente le puso un alto, el tono de su voz indicándole a su compañero que había llegado demasiado lejos. Pero todo estaba dicho… Ragnarok le había recordado a Crona la ausencia de Maka, el hecho de que por cinco años nunca le visitó, de que por tres años le ignoró completamente.

Por su lado, Maka bajó la mano que sostenía con fuerza su libro, mirando a Crona quien ahora miraba al suelo. ¿No la habían necesitado? ¿Acaso Crona le había ignorado deliberadamente? Necesitaba preguntarle, ahora que el tema estaba afuera, Maka necesitaba preguntarle la razón de porque dejó de estar en contacto con ella…

Pero Ragnarok no iba a permitir tal conversación.

"¡Ahora levántate del suelo y escoge algo para podernos largar!" La espada demoniaca vociferó tomando asiento sobre la cabeza de Crona. Definitivamente no iba a esconderse en el cuerpo de su compañero para dejarlos solos… oh no, Ragnarok iba a vigilarlos muy de cerca.

El momento se había ido, el momento preciso para preguntarle algo tan delicado se había esfumado y Maka se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Ragnarok nunca había sido fácil de tratar, pero… ella no lo recordaba tan huraño y hostil. El pequeño demonio era demasiado egocéntrico incluso para sentir odio, pues el odio significaría preocuparse por alguien más además de él mismo. Sin embargo… Maka podía sentirlo, casi tan palpable que hacía el aire denso alrededor de ellos en ese momento… Ragnarok le odiaba.

Pasaron varios minutos en ese tenso silencio, un silencio que se prolongaba cada vez más haciéndolos sentir realmente incomodos. Crona ya había empezado a apretar su brazo derecho con vehemencia, sus ojos azules mirando al suelo y de vez en cuando deslizándose hacia su dirección. Maka por su parte seguía pensando una y otra vez en las palabras de Ragnarok ¿El demonio realmente le odiaba? No es que eso le importase mucho pero… al final él era una parte de Crona y no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué pensaría Crona de ella? Sabía que él no le odiaba, pero… ¿podría realmente estar molesto con ella por no visitarlo después de su boda? Prácticamente le había abandonado…

El silencio crecía entre ellos, sus pasos silenciosos resonaban entre los pasillos de los muebles. Ya habían dado un par de vueltas a toda la sección sin probar ningún colchón y Crona parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. Maka era muy consciente del denso ambiente a su alrededor, y era algo que no le agradaba en absoluto. Estar con Crona significaba paz, tranquilidad, un momento para ser tal y como ellos eran sin temer por lo que pensaran los demás. Crona conocía lo mejor y lo peor de ella, no le juzgaba, era su mejor amigo…

Y tener que soportar sentir tensión alrededor de él era algo que no toleraría.

"M-Maka, yo…" Crona susurró, tratando de disculparse finalmente por lo que había hecho su compañero. Antes de poder continuar hablando, el espadachín fue empujado con fuerza hacia un lado, tropezándose contra una cama.

Cayendo de espalda al colchón detrás de él, Crona abrió los ojos solo para observar a Maka trepando en el mismo colchón que él. Sentándose a su lado de rodillas y sujetándolo por los hombres fuertemente, Maka le dedicó una sonrisa.

"M-Maka! Pero que…"

"¿Qué tal se siente?" Maka preguntó manteniendo la misma sonrisa, sujetándolo fuerte de los hombros para que no se levantara. Crona enrojeció hasta las orejas sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía… Maka estaba casi sobre él, encajonándolo contra una cama…

El espadachín casi podía sentirse desfallecer de la impresión… de lo extremadamente insinuante que era ese momento. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación… era completamente diferente a lo que sentía cuando Blair y Ángela lo empujaban de la misma manera. Con Blair solo era incomodidad y un poco de miedo debido a que era una mujer… una gata muy voluptuosa. Con Ángela era franco terror, pues él no podía lidiar con la bruja bromeando con él de esa manera. Con Maka… con Maka los sentimientos de odio hacia sí mismo desaparecían, su mente quedaba en blanco, su estómago se retorcía dentro de él y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir demasiado.

¿Qué tal se sentía? Se sentía con las ganas de sujetar a la rubia y no dejarla apartarse de él. El rostro del espadachín se puso aún más rojo al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos.

"AH… yo… ah…. B-b-bien…" El pelirosa tartamudeaba sin parar, su delgado cuerpo temblando bajo las manos de Maka. El espadachín sintió como la rubia presionaba con más fuerza sus hombros. "M-m-maka… que…?"

"¿Estás seguro? Debe ser un colchón que haga descansar esa dolorida espalda tuya" Maka habló mientras presionaba más sus palmas contra Crona, pasando sus manos de los hombros del espadachín a su pecho. Acaso… ¿Acaso Maka le estaba tocando? Crona no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, Maka no era así, su Maka era dulce y le respetaba, ella…

Y no fue sino hasta que escuchó unos gritos ahogados detrás de él que finalmente comprendió lo que sucedía. Al ser empujado Ragnarok perdió su agarre en su cabeza y cayó debajo de su cuerpo, cuerpo que ahora Maka presionaba contra el colchón para asfixiar al pequeño demonio.

"El descanso es importante Crona, quiero que pruebes este colchón hasta que este seguro de que no lo quieres" Maka gruñó levemente, haciendo fuerza para casi aplastar a Ragnarok contra la suave cama que cedía bajo la forma del espadachín. Pronto el forcejeo detrás de Crona desapareció…

"M-Maka cuidado!" El espadachín advirtió, tomando a Maka por los hombros tirándola sobre la cama, colocándola detrás de él justo a tiempo. Del pecho de Crona apareció Ragnarok hecho una furia, soltando puñetazos al aire esperando atrapar a Maka.

"¡Maldita vaca! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré!" Ragnarok rugía a todo pulmón, notando como la chica ahora se encontraba a espaldas de su usuario.

"Primero tienes que alcanzarme enano" La rubia le retó al tiempo que le enseñaba la lengua y sonreía con sorna.

"¡Perra sin pechos! ¡Ven aquí para que te destroce!" La espada continuaba rugiendo al tiempo que intentaba alargarse para rodear a Crona y alcanzar a Maka. El usuario no se movía de su lugar y Maka permanecía a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de su alcance solo para frustrarlo más.

"Awwww! El pequeño Ragnarok no puede alcanzar… ¿Por qué no sacas tus pies para que puedas perseguirme?"

"M-maka!" Crona gimoteó con cara de horror. Ella no acaba de insinuar eso…

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Te burlas de mi desgracia!" Ragnarok rugió, súbitamente atravesando a Crona sin importarle el dolor que causara en su compañero. Crona ahogó un grito de dolor en su garganta mientras su compañero estaba de nuevo en su espalda dispuesto a descuartizar a la rubia.

Maka lo vio venir justo a tiempo, pues solo tuvo que pegarse a la cabecera de la cama de exhibición para quedar fuera del alcance del demonio. Con Ragnarok a su disposición, Maka mostró su enorme libro en alto, lanzándolo directo al rostro de la espada con la plena intención de propinar un salvaje Maka-chop.

El pequeño demonio lo vio venir, pero el movimiento fue demasiado rápido para lograr endurecerse a tiempo. Ragnarok cerró sus ojos esperando aquel golpe que lo noquearía hasta el día siguiente, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, la espada solo observó aquel libro dándole un ligero golpe en su cabeza.

"También te extrañé a ti pequeño Ragnarok" Maka sonrió, retirando su libro de la cabeza del arma demoniaca, dejándolo completamente pasmado en la impresión.

Incluso Crona, quien ya se recuperaba del dolor en su pecho y espalda, no podía dar crédito a lo que había visto. Usualmente Maka era despiadada cuando lidiaba con Ragnarok, pero… ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Su compañero se encontraba quizá incluso más impresionado: Era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, como si fuese una persona y no un parásito.

Todo el mundo le trataba como un parásito, Ragnarok solo era "la sangre negra" y nada más, la espada demoniaca, eso estaba muy bien en realidad. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso además de Crona…

"… ¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Te insulto y dices que me extrañas? ¡Eres rara! ¡Estás loca!" Ragnarok vociferó, sacudiendo sus brazos con vehemencia y haciendo que media tienda volteara a verlos. Antes de que Maka pudiese decir otra cosa, el pequeño demonio desapareció en el interior de su compañero.

"M-Maka…"

"La debilidad de Ragnarok es la amabilidad, pobrecito no puede lidiar con eso" Maka rio guardando su libro de nuevo, sentada frente a Crona en la enorme cama de exhibición. "Lamento haberte asustado"

"U-Uhm, está bien…" Crona tartamudeó con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, elevando su mano para acariciar su propio pecho donde antes habían estado las manos de Maka. Su toque había dejado una leve sensación de cosquilleo.

"Bien, hablando en serio ¿Qué te parece este?" Maka preguntó mientras se movía un poco en el firme colchón debajo de ellos. Crona miró hacia abajo como para analizar su respuesta un momento.

"E-es muy grande… no creo que quepa por la puerta"

"Tonterías, aún si necesitamos poner mantequilla en el marco ¡lo haremos caber!" Maka sonrió.

"¡G-gah! ¿m-mantequilla? ¡P-pero eso hará que todo sea resbaloso y huela raro! n-no Maka, q-quiero uno normal…"

"¿Te refieres a uno de tamaño individual? Hmm… entonces debemos buscar uno" La rubia suspiró, levantándose del cómodo colchón para caminar de nuevo entre los pasillos. Crona la siguió con prontitud, manteniéndose cerca de ella para no perderse.

Pronto el silencio incómodo regresó, consumiendo a ambos usuarios. De nuevo la cabeza de Maka se llenaba de preguntas sin responder… había pasado ya un día completo con Crona y aún no habían hablado realmente de nada. Maka quería preguntar qué había sucedido con él los últimos cinco años, especialmente aquellos tres años cuando perdió contacto con él. Quería saber cómo se encontraba, como se sentía, quería saber si era feliz…

Algo en los ojos de Crona le decía que no lo era.

"Así que… Meena es una estudiante de Shibusen?" Maka preguntó de pronto haciendo al espadachín saltar.

"A-ah… s-si…" Crona respondió tratando de controlar su tartamudeo. No le gustaba hablar de Meena con Maka, por alguna razón… Crona simplemente no quería que Maka supiese de ella. Era la misma sensación que solía tener cuando hablaba con Maka sobre su madre.

"… ¿Y cómo la conociste? Digo, para que la hayas dejado entrar en tu vida, debe ser alguien muy especial" Maka preguntó lo más casualmente que pudo, tratando de no sonar muy interesada en el asunto. La verdad estaba demasiado interesada en saber cómo el dulce Crona había terminado con tamaño harpía. Pronto Maka se detuvo, notando un colchón individual que parecía cómodo. Sentándose en el borde, la rubia posó sus manos detrás de su espalda para dejarse caer un poco y sopesar la suavidad del mueble.

"… E-en un pequeño pueblo del sur, uh… es una larga historia" Crona murmuró mientras sujetaba su brazo con fuerza. Definitivamente no quería hablar de ello con Maka en esos momentos.

Afortunadamente para el pelirrosa, Maka entendió el mensaje y decidió no preguntar más al respecto. Sonriendo, la rubia picó levemente un costado del espadachín para llamar su atención, haciendo al nervioso hombre saltar.

"Ey, ¿Por qué no han comprado una cama para ustedes dos?" Maka preguntó con una enorme sonrisa pícara.

"M-MAKA!" Crona casi gritó, su rostro enrojeciendo con rapidez, sus ojos azules mirando a Maka con completa incredulidad. ¿De verdad Maka había insinuado que…?

"¡Ha vamos! No puedes engañarme Crona, para que un hombre soporte a una mujer así, el sexo debe ser increíble" Maka volvió a bromear, cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que Crona reaccionara a su broma.

Si, Maka estaba insinuando "eso" completamente. Y la reacción del espadachín no era nada de lo que ella esperaba.

"¡N-no Maka! ¡G-GAH! ¡Yo y ella… no! No no no no no, ¡j-jamás!" Crona tartamudeó rojo como un tomate, sacudiendo sus manos frente a él como si con eso reafirmara su respuesta.

Cualquier otra chica no hubiese creído ni un instante sus palabras. Pero era Crona el hombre que estaba frente a ella… y Maka le creía. Lo que realmente le impresionaba era el hecho de que…

Crona, a sus 26 años, no conocía mujer.

"… ¿es en serio?" Maka preguntó con verdadera sorpresa en su rostro. Crona dejó de tartamudear, sonrojándose aún más mientras apretaba su brazo nerviosamente. "pero… es tu novia ¿no? Han hecho algo…"

"Uh… n-nos tomamos de la mano… a veces…" Crona tartamudeó realmente incómodo con el cuestionario. Sus ojos azules miraban de un lado a otro esperando que nadie escuchase. El espadachín realmente no quería tener esa conversación con Maka.

"… dime que la has besado, al menos dime eso…" Maka preguntó, sus ojos verdes llenándose de una idea que comenzaba a estrujar su pecho. Esperaba una respuesta acertada, esperaba escuchar un "si".

"…" Crona guardó silencio, desviando la mirada.

Algo se encendió en Maka. Era una sensación conocida, una sensación que sabía no la dejaría en paz. Crona estaba diciéndole prácticamente que llevaba tres años viviendo con una chica que era "su novia"… ¿y no había sucedido nada? Venga, quizá Maka estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Es decir ¡era Crona de quien estaba hablando! Seguramente el espadachín no tenía idea de cómo acercarse… ¿pero qué detenía a Meena de hacerlo? Ella se veía como el tipo de chica que no esperaría como doncella a que el hombre hiciera el movimiento. Oh no, ella se veía como el tipo de chica que violaría a Crona cuando quisiese hacerlo.

Quizá… solo quizá… sus temores eran ciertos.

"Crona… ¿Quién inició la relación? ¿Cómo empezó? ¿Tú la invitaste a salir?"

"… no me siento cómodo hablando de esto, Maka…" El espadachín susurró, sus ojos ahora negros mirando a Maka con profunda incomodidad… Quizá la rubia lo imaginaba, pero casi podía jurar que había un dejo de dolor en esos ojos.

Maka no indagaría más, por ahora. Sin embargo sería muy difícil ignorar ahora sus sospechas, su temor… Era muy probable que Crona estuviese siendo utilizado.

Suspirando profundamente, la rubia decidió dejar el asunto, asintiendo levemente. Dirigiendo una sonrisa a Crona, Maka dio unas palmadas en el colchón donde ella estaba sentada, invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella. Un tanto titubeante el espadachín apretó con fuerza su brazo antes de acceder y tomar asiento a su lado.

"Siento haberte preguntado… pero de verdad quería saber quién es la chica que tuvo la suerte de amarrar a mi mejor amigo" Maka trató de disculparse, elevando su mano para acariciar levemente la espalda de Crona. El pelirrosa elevó su mirada para observar los ojos esmeralda de la usuario. Maka no bromearía con esas cosas, la Maka que él recordaba nunca se burlaría de él ni haría nada para lastimarlo. Quizá, solo quizá, esos cinco años no la habían cambiado como había supuesto, como Ragnarok y Meena se lo habían dicho.

Quizá Maka aún le consideraba, de verdad, como su mejor amigo.

"M-me gusta este…" Crona dijo de pronto con un leve tartamudeo. De verdad, para él todos los malditos colchones eran exactamente iguales. Toda su vida vivió durmiendo en un rincón de una fría habitación sin muebles para luego pasar a una vieja cama de un calabozo y al final un usado colchón de visitas. Para él, todos esos colchones se sentían genial, pero absolutamente iguales.

"Hmmm…" Maka le observó pensativa, levantándose de la cama para observar el precio "Pues creo que será este ¡no se diga más! Hay que decirles que lo empaquen para recibirlo antes de la fiesta de Kid"

"T-tu fiesta, Maka" Crona corrigió, sonriendo levemente. La sonrisa duró si apenas un instante, pues el rostro del espadachín volvió a decaer a un gesto pensativo, casi triste. "N-nunca pensé que volvería a v-verte… y ahora estas aquí, a-aún no lo creo…"

Antes de que Crona tuviese tiempo para levantar la mirada, un par de brazos lo rodearon con fuerza. Maka se aferró a su cuerpo al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada seria, mirándolo desde abajo. Si bien era obvio que Maka debía hacer su propia vida, la rubia no podía evitar sentirse culpable por abandonar a Crona. El espadachín siempre había estado disponible para ella, en todo momento, sin importar sus propios problemas Crona siempre había estado ahí.

Hubo un tiempo, durante su adolescencia, cuando Maka juró siempre ser su amiga y estar cerca de él. Era ahora cuando se daba cuenta que esa promesa nunca sería posible, no cuando ella tenía ya una vida y esa vida la separaba del espadachín. No era motivo para sentirse culpable, el dejarlo fue algo completamente justificado, pero eso no evitaba que Maka se sintiese responsable. No era debido a una tonta promesa de la adolescencia, sino porque ella realmente se preocupaba por él. Crona era muy importante en su vida, tan importante como Soul… y sin embargo le había descuidado.

No culpaba a Crona por haber dejado de escribirle.

"Ey…" Maka le llamó, notando con una sonrisa como Crona le había respondido el abrazo, rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos "nada de caras largas, sonríe para mi…"

Crona parpadeó un par de veces, un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas. Levantando la mirada el espadachín trató de evitar mirar a Maka mientras el rubor crecía más y más. A la rubia le encantaba su sonrisa, ella se lo había dicho no una sino varias veces y Crona aún no sabía cómo lidiar con la idea que a Maka le gustase algo de él.

"Adorable" Maka rio, elevando su mano para apartar unos mechones rosas del cabello del espadachín, haciendo a Crona ponerse colorado como un tomate.

"¡N-no soy adorable M-maka! ¡Soy un hombre!" Crona se quejó negando con la cabeza, soltando a la rubia para apretar su propio brazo debido al nerviosismo del momento.

"Si lo eres, un hombre muy adorable" La usuario continuó, sonriendo enormemente de manera burlona.

"G-Gah!" Crona gruñó elevando sus manos al aire, haciendo el ademán de voltear una mesa.

"… ¿¡acabas de voltear una mesa frente a mí, Crona!?"

"…. N-No" El pelirrosa tartamudeó mirando para otro lado, el sonrojo aún en su rostro.

"¡Claro que lo hiciste!" Maka rugió, saltando para atrapar la cabeza de Crona en una llave bajo su brazo, revolviendo su cabello.

"¡A-ah! ¡Lo siento lo siento! ¡N-no sé cómo l-lidiar con ser a-adorable!"

"¡No tienes que lidiar con eso! ¡Tienes que aceptarlo! Acepta tu lado adorable" La rubia rio mientras pasaba su mano por los largos cabellos rosas de Crona. De la nada Maka liberó la cabeza del espadachín, quien se alejó un par de pasos para recuperar el aliento. "¡Demonios! ¡Olvidé mi programa!"

"¿U-uh? ¿Q-que programa?" Crona preguntó mientras pasaba sus largos dedos por su cabello, tratando de aplanarlo nuevamente en su lugar. No recordaba que a Maka le gustaran los shows de televisión, ella prefería mil veces los libros y las películas.

"¡Oh! Es un programa que sale en la televisión, realmente increíble, pero me perderé el capítulo de hoy por asistir a la fiesta de Kid" Maka suspiró, llevando una mano para apretar su nuca con una mueca.

"… uh… ¿t-te gusta mucho?" El espadachín preguntó ladeando levemente su cabeza.

"¡Oh es increíble! En el último capítulo Ariel, la protagonista, escapó del sanatorio mental junto con Judas y su hermano Bob, pero fueron perseguidos por este chico Justin que tiene pacto con un demonio y quiere sus almas" Maka explicó con verdadera emoción, gesticulando cada palabra como si se tratase de una épica escena. Pronto su energía se esfumó, suspirando profundamente para tomar una pose de pesar "En el capítulo de hoy iban a combatir en medio del bosque…"

Crona no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sus profundos ojos negros mirando a la rubia fijamente. Permanecía en silencio, como si tratara de comprender sus palabras.

"Ya sé, ya se… se oye bizarro, pero de verdad me gusta esa serie…" Maka rio un poco, sintiéndose apenada por ese pequeño desplante frente a su amigo.

"N-no creo que J-justin sea el peor de sus p-problemas… A-Ariel usó magia cuando la m-madre de Judas le d-dijo que no… ¡puede que el alcalde la haya s-sentido y esté t-tras de ellos ahora! ¿Qué tal si mata a Ariel? ¡N-no creo poder lidiar con ella muriendo!" Crona se quejó negando con la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Maka miró a Crona absolutamente impresionada. ¿Sería posible que él…?

"¡Oh no! ¿¡La vaca también!?" Ragnarok rugió, saliendo del interior de Crona para posarse sobre su cabeza. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Con soportar a Crona orgasmeandose con ese maldito programa era suficiente! ¡Ahora tengo que aguantar a dos enajenados!"

"R-ragnarok silencio"

"¡Además no sé de qué demonios te preocupas! Bob puede patear el trasero de esos maricas en cualquier momento" Ragnarok vociferó dando un leve golpe en la cabeza de Crona como si se tratase de una mesa.

"… ¿Ustedes ven Eternal Madness?" Maka preguntó con absoluta impresión en su rostro.

"¡Crona me obliga a verlo! ¡Maldito programa una vez que empiezas no puedes parar!"

"C-cada vez que puedo… cuando estoy de misión le pido a B-Blair que grabe el capítulo p-para mí..." Crona sonrió levemente, sintiendo un calor muy agradable en su interior al ver a Maka sonriéndole tan emocionada.

"¡No puedo creerlo! Es decir, woah! El programa tiene mucha audiencia pero… woah! No esperaba que fuera algo que tu vieras, Crona" Maka rio, acercándose a Crona para tomar su mano con fuerza "Ahora no puede escapar ¡necesitas comentar la serie conmigo!"

"E-es b-bastante t-tenebrosa… c-con ese d-demonio persiguiéndolos y… t-todas esas escenas con las sillas m-moviéndose s-solas y… G-gah!" Crona jadeó con temor en su rostro, sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de apartar esas escenas de su mente.

"Estúpido Crona no pudo dormir por tres noches luego de ese capítulo" Ragnarok rio, recordando perfectamente como el espadachín permaneció en el rincón de su habitación esperando ver algún objeto moviéndose solo en la oscuridad.

"P-pero… me gusta mucho c-cuando Ariel y J-Judas están juntos… y c-como decidieron no s-separarse pese a los problemas…" Crona sonrió mientras sus ojos negros adquirían un brillo soñador, como si recordara algo muy agradable.

"Ahhh maldición ¡vas a empezar con tus cursilerías! ¡Ese show es de demonios y gore y muerte! ¡Es lo único que lo hace genial!" Ragnarok rugió, revolviendo levemente los cabellos de Crona mientras le daba un masaje de nudillos.

"C-claro que no Ragnarok! Ow!" El espadachín se quejó, elevando sus manos para apartar a su compañero de su cabeza.

"Eso, Ragnarok, es lo que hace el show emocionante, pero el fondo de la serie es una historia de un amor puro que nació entre dos personas marcadas por la muerte" Maka explicó mientras sus brillantes ojos esmeralda no apartaban la vista de Crona quien, muy distraído con su compañero, no notaba que estaba siendo observado.

El espadachín solo pudo asentir mientras tomaba las manos de su compañero entre las suyas, evitando que Ragnarok siguiese golpeándolo.

"E-Exacto, a-además l-la base de la h-historia es como tratan de m-mantener a flote su relación p-pese a la a-adversidad" Crona comentó con una leve sonrisa satisfecha, haciendo a Ragnarok rodar los ojos con fastidio.

"Ey… quizá cuando regresemos de la fiesta podríamos platicar más de eso ¿te gustaría?" Maka preguntó mientras apretaba levemente la mano de Crona entre la suya. El espadachín volteó a verle un momento con un rostro lleno de impresión, sonrojándose levemente para luego asentir.

Maka había extrañado eso. Los momentos cuando Crona y ella se sentaban en la sala del departamento o se encerraban en su habitación para leer libros y comentarlos. Enseñarle a Crona a disfrutar una lectura había sido un reto, pero siempre había disfrutado cada momento a su lado. El espadachín sabía leer, por supuesto, pero solo libros que Medusa le daba para aprender a pelear. Maka, por el otro lado, le había enseñado a disfrutar una auténtica lectura y desde entonces el pelirrosa amaba leer. Todavía recordaba aquellas noches cuando ambos turnaban un libro para leerle al otro, cada uno con una interpretación diferente de las escenas.

Parecía ser que Crona estaba recordando exactamente lo mismo, solo que el espadachín adquirió un rostro más pensativo, más melancólico. Crona extrañaba eso también, extrañaba las pláticas, las risas, y sobre todo extrañaba estar con ella.

"M-me gustaría m-mucho… Maka…" Crona susurró mientras desviaba un poco su mirada. No debía, no debía hacer eso… pero no pudo evitarlo. Nunca podría negarle nada a Maka.

"… Soul nunca ve esa serie conmigo… dice que usar el tema de un sanatorio mental como base para un romance es muy poco cool" Maka suspiró, sus ojos verdes llenándose de un sentimiento que Crona no pudo descifrar a tiempo. La rubia se sacudió aquel sentimiento casi de inmediato, volteando a ver a Crona con una sonrisa.

"P-podríamos ver la s-serie juntos… uh… si t-tú q-quieres…" Crona tartamudeó al tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente, esquivando la mirada de Maka. Pronto el espadachín sintió como la rubia se detenía en seco frente a él, mirándole fijamente "G-gah ¡si tú quieres! Si no, no hay p-problema, n-no te enojes M-Maka…"

Antes de que Crona siguiera tartamudeando, Maka elevó sus manos para tomar el rostro de Crona entre ellas, acariciando levemente sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sonriendo suavemente para él, la rubia sacudió su cabeza con diversión.

"Es una gran idea" Maka sonrió mientras acariciaba levemente sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Crona tragó con fuerza, elevando sus manos para tomar las de Maka y evitar que se separase de él. Sus ojos negros finalmente dejaron de evadirla, mirando fijamente los verdes de la mujer frente a él.

Estaban muy cerca… lo único que Maka quería hacer en esos momentos era juntar su frente con la de él y entrar en resonancia. Ya no quería intentarlo, no podía intentarlo, no quería ser rechazada de nuevo y ofender a Crona con su intromisión. Sin embargo, la usuario no recordaba haber deseado algo con tanta fuerza como deseaba entrar en el alma de Crona en esos momentos. Crona por su parte solo podía seguir luchando contra sus propios deseos, su imperiosa necesidad, solo podía morderse el labio y ahogar en su garganta un grito de ayuda. Debía ser fuerte, por Maka y por su propia salud mental, debía ser fuerte.

"Vayamos a pagar el colchón, queda poco tiempo para la fiesta" Maka suspiró, soltando el rostro de Crona para tomar su mano nuevamente y caminar a su lado. El espadachín simplemente asintió, suspirando profundamente antes de seguirla.

Ragnarok permanecía en silencio, sus atentos ojos redondos mirando fijamente a Maka y a aquellas manos entrelazadas. El arma demoniaca no podía ignorar los hechos, el hecho de que Maka se iría, de que Crona terminaría hecho pedazos, de que todo era solo una ilusión. Así, tampoco podía ignorar el sentimiento que crecía dentro de su usuario, un sentimiento que había estado dormido por cinco años.

Por primera vez en cinco años, la chispa de felicidad comenzaba a arder de nuevo en Crona. Y Ragnarok no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con la situación.

* * *

"¡PATTY! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO!" Kid rugió mirando a la mujer que reía con malicia.

"¡Tú no tienes poder sobre mí!" Vociferaba la rubia mientras lentamente acercaba su dedo a uno de los cubiertos que se encontraban en la enorme mesa del comedor.

"Patty…" Liz suspiró, mirando a su hermana torturando a Kid, quien tenía los ojos como platos observando el dedo de su arma.

"¡Me tomó hora y media asegurarme que todo estuviese en perfecta simetría! ¡No te atrevas a arruinar la simetría!"

"¿No dijiste que habías superado tu OCD?" Patty preguntó mientras mantenía la misma malvada sonrisa. Su dedo estaba a milímetros de tocar un tenedor de plata.

"S-si… ¡pero no es por eso! ¡Es por respeto a la hora y media que pasé arreglando la mesa!"

"Mover de lugar los utensilios no arruinará la mesa"

"¡Pero el arreglo de los utensilios está hecho en base a las reglas de etiqueta de cualquier mesa civilizada!" Kid rugió nuevamente, acercándose a Patty hasta juntar ambas manos frente a ella a modo de plegaria "¡Por favor Patty! ¡LIZ, DI ALGO!"

"…." La hermana mayor solo podía suspirar profundamente, alternando su mirada entre su pequeña hermana y su usuario. Tras un momento donde parecía sopesar las opciones, Liz terminó por simplemente levantar sus hombros. "Creo que tienes que superar ese OCD Kid, un Shinigami no debería tener tales debilidades"

"YEEHAAA!" Patty gritó antes de comenzar a cambiar de lugar todos los utensilios de la mesa, dejando los adornos ligeramente asimétricos en el centro de la mesa y ningún utensilio alineado con el de enfrente.

Kid no pudo suportarlo. Tras gritar a todo pulmón mientras tal atrocidad era cometida, al final solo pudo cubrir su boca con su mano tratando de contener el té de la tarde en su estómago.

"De verdad que te tienen enredado en sus dedos, eh Kid?" Kim rio observando al Dios caer de rodillas y ladeando el rostro para no observar la mesa. A Kim siempre le sorprendía cuan paciente Death the Kid era con sus armas y como les permitía salirse con la suya casi en todo. No había duda de porqué las hermanas Thompson se habían quedado con él y toleraban sus maniáticas excentricidades.

"La voz suave de una mujer es capaz de doblegar hasta al Rey más despiadado" Ox recitó con una sonrisa, acercándose a Kim para acariciar levemente su mejilla. Kim volteó a verlo con una ceja arqueada, negando con la cabeza mientras se separaba de él con una sonrisa.

El joven usuario había finalmente renunciado a su típico corte de pelo estilo bola de boliche, complaciendo a Kim dejando crecer su cabello negro el cual le daba un aire mucho más joven y atractivo.

"Y si la voz no lo hace ¡sus encantos lo harán!" Blair rio al tiempo que pasaba sus manos sobre su propio cuerpo, delineando su torneada figura humana.

Stein suspiró, mirando a los jóvenes alrededor suyo atentamente. Había sido invitado por supuesto y como siempre había rechazado la invitación, pero Marie había insistido en que fueran. La rubia estaba sentada cerca de Liz, realmente encantada de estar rodeada de tanta energía como era la de aquellos adultos jóvenes.

Para el profesor era realmente extraño verse rodeado de ex –alumnos que ya tenían empleos, pareja, y algunos incluso iniciaban ya sus propias familias. Stein tenía una familia, por supuesto, y eso solo lo hacía aún más extraño. Sus ex alumnos eran sus iguales ahora e incluso tenía que tratar a Kid como solía tratar al viejo shinigami. Quizá eso era lo que la gente llamaba "crisis de los cuarenta"… realmente podía ver como su juventud se escapaba de sus manos.

Marie pasaba exactamente por lo mismo. Para ella era un poco más difícil pues nunca pudo tener hijos propios, pero solía decir que no los necesitaba… todos sus estudiantes eran como hijos para ella. Además estaba Crona…

"Patty, deja de torturar a Kid y regresa las cosas a su lugar" Liz dijo de pronto, haciendo que Patty dejara de reírse e hiciese un puchero.

"¡Pero tu dijiste que era bueno para él! "

"Kid tiene razón, la mesa debe verse ordenada, como mínimo pon los tenedores donde pertenecen" Liz suspiró, levantándose de su asiento para ir a la mesa y ayudar a su hermana.

"G-gracias Liz… gracias…" Kid jadeó con lágrimas en sus ojos, acercándose a la rubia para reverenciarla por su compasión. La mayor de las Thompson solo pudo suspirar, negando levemente con la cabeza mientras suprimía una leve sonrisa. A veces vivir con Kid y su pequeña hermana era como tener dos niños pequeños.

"No puedo creer que ni tú ni Crona me hayan dicho que Maka estaba en Death City" Marie habló llamando la atención de Stein quien simplemente sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo para introducirlo a su boca.

"No preguntaste" Stein indicó, encendiendo fuego a su cigarro para darle una profunda calada "Y si Crona no te dijo, seguramente tuvo sus razones"

"Pues podrás decir lo que quieras, pero ese jovencito va a escucharme cuando llegue" Marie amenazó con una fija mirada en el científico. Con solo ver esa mirada Stein ya sentía compasión por el pobre pelirosa.

Pronto una sirvienta caminó apresurada hacia donde se encontraba Kid, preguntando algo al dios en voz baja. El pelinegro sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza dejando que la chica se fuese de nuevo.

"Marie, Crona ya no es un niño, creo que a sus 26 años él puede invitar a su apartamiento a quien quiera" Stein recalcó a la rubia que abrió la boca un instante antes de cerrarla, mirando al científico con un puchero.

"Tú no comprendes Stein, Crona será siempre mi niño" Marie declaró enérgicamente haciendo a Kim sonreír. A veces la bruja se preguntaba… ¿Cómo sería Crona actualmente si hubiese tenido de madre a Marie en lugar de Medusa? Marie tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y un temperamento explosivo, pero se preocupaba genuinamente por sus alumnos. Para la rubia, Crona tenía un lugar muy importante en su vida y su corazón.

"Marie es la madre de pesadilla de cualquier adulto joven" Blair suspiró, abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando la aludida volteó a verle con mirada asesina. Sonriendo nerviosamente, la gata decidió levantarse de su lugar para ir a esconderse en el regazo de Kim, transformándose en gato.

"Crona no es cualquier adulto joven, creo que él nunca se cansará de tener a alguien preocupándose por él" Kim rio mientras acariciaba levemente el lomo de Blair. ¿Cómo podía Crona cansarse de tener a Marie en su vida? Él nunca había tenido el calor y afecto que solo una madre podía dar. Aunque tímido, Kim sabía bien que el espadachín disfrutaba enormemente tener a alguien preocupándose por él.

"Q-quien se preocupa?" Preguntó Crona mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta que llevaba al enorme comedor.

"Crona!" Blair celebró saltando del regazo de Kim para correr hacia el espadachín. Tomándola entre sus brazos, Crona sonrió entrando al salón. Detrás de él apareció Maka con una enorme sonrisa, saludando a todos los presentes que celebraron su aparición.

Bien, no eran muchos, y Maka estaba realmente agradecida por eso. No quería ni tenía las energías para lidiar con otras personas fuera de su estrecho círculo de amistades.

Después de los abrazos y los saludos, Kid anunció la hora de la cena, permitiendo que sus invitados tomaran sus lugares designados en el enorme comedor.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la gran mesa comedor de la mansión de Kid. Usualmente para cualquier otra persona, el tener en una reunión de amigos a quienes fueron una vez tus profesores sería algo incómodo. Sin embargo, Stein y Marie eran mucho más que sus profesores, habían sido sus amigos y compañeros de guerra. Habían estado ahí luchando hombro a hombro contra el Kishin y derramando sangre igual que ellos. Más que profesores, Stein y Marie eran amigos y camaradas de aquellos jóvenes y entusiastas adultos.

Patty se servía varios platos de muchas diferentes variedades disponibles en la mesa. Podia tener 27 años, pero Patty era un buen ejemplo de que la edad solo era una medida de tiempo y no una norma de comportamiento. Liz, quien por cuidar a su hermanita había tenido que madurar mucho antes, miraba a la hiperactiva rubia con una cálida sonrisa. Ella, a diferencia de Patty, conservaba su decoro en la mesa digno de cualquier mujer vanguardista. Kid se encontraba sentado en medio de ambas hermanas y a la cabeza de la mesa, manteniendo su preciada simetría.

Maka y Crona decidieron sentarse juntos al lado de Liz, mientras que Kim y Ox llenaban sus platos frente a ellos. Stein y Marie se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro mientras Blair cerraba el círculo de la mesa sentándose al final. Kid era realmente obsesivo pese a que llevaba años luchando contra su OCD, el cual era expresión de su herencia como Shinigami: la locura por el orden.

"Patty, si comes todo eso vas a indigestarte" Liz advirtió a su hermana menor quien hizo un puchero sin prestar mucha atención.

"Reto aceptado! Quien quiere apostar?" Patty rugió mientras llenaba su plato de su comida favorita. Kid, como buen anfitrión, no había reparado en gastos para recibir a una gran amiga y leyenda.

"Lamento decirte que eres la única aquí con un apetito así..." Liz suspiró, sonriendo levemente y negando con la cabeza. Crona abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mordiéndose el labio.

"3... 2... 1..." Kim suspiró, observando al pobre espadachín que se notaba cada vez más nervioso. Con la precisión de un reloj, Ragnarok salió del interior de Crona.

"Acepto la apuesta! Te haré morder el polvo!" Ragnarok rugió con los puños en alto, haciendo a Patty vitorear por tener un digno contrincante.

"Quiero verte intentándolo, Ragnarok" Marie dijo de pronto, mirando seriamente al pequeño demonio quien, para sorpresa de Maka, tuvo un leve escalofrío.

"M-modales..." Crona tartamudeo observando a su compañero sobre su cabeza.

"Maldición Crona! Nunca comemos así! Sé que estas más seco que una roca pero déjame divertirme un poco!"

"Te dejaríamos divertirte si no fueras tan desagradable cuando lo haces" Kim gruño mientras apuntaba a la espada con su tenedor.

"Ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor" Maka asintió, dándole a Kim su pulgar apuntando hacia arriba, haciendo a la pelirrosa sonreír victoriosa.

"Entre Patty y Ragnarok, no sé si es una fortuna o una desgracia que Black Star y Tsubaki no hubiesen podido venir" Ox sonrió, volteando a ver a Kid quien le miro de regreso con una cara de espanto.

"No es que no extrañe a Black Star, pero su ausencia en la mesa no me molesta en absoluto" Kid dijo mientras se aseguraba que sus cubiertos estuviesen en orden antes de comenzar a servirse cantidades exactas e iguales de comida en su plato.

"No pensé que algún día lo diría pero hasta extraño a Black Star... solo un poco" Maka rió levemente, recordando al irritante hombre que quería superar a los dioses.

"Black Star sabia comer! Un oponente digno en la mesa!" Patty vitoreo mientras comenzaba a comer con gusto.

"EY! No empieces aun! No me he servido!" Ragnarok gritó mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Crona.

Y entre los gritos y las risas, Stein se mantenía en silencio, observando a todos con una leve sonrisa.

Eso era justo lo que Maka necesitaba. Familiaridad, convivencia, platica amena en la mesa y sobretodo el calor constante de alguien a su lado. Aunque no completos, casi todas las personas importantes en su vida estaban ahí, con ella. Solo faltaba Soul...

Pero Maka no quería pensar en él en esos momentos.

"Crona! Pásame esa botella de vino! Quiero probar los gustos de rayitas!" Ragnarok vociferó apuntando hacia la botella de vino tinto cerca de ellos.

"nada de eso" Crona dijo de manera tajante, sorprendiendo a Maka y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Que!?"

"T-te has portado muy mal R-Ragnarok, no mereces ningún p-premio"

"Eso es Crona! Enséñale quien manda!" Patty le animo mientras llenaba su boca con espagueti,

"Comer no es un premio, imbécil! Es una necesidad! Ahora sírveme!"

"Técnicamente es un premio para ti, Ragnarok, tu obtienes todos los nutrientes que necesitas de Crona" Stein hablo finalmente mientras jugueteaba con la comida de su plato usando un tenedor.

"Acaso has visto como come Crona!? Si me sirvo de eso ambos moriremos de hambre!" La espada demoniaca rugió, jalando algunos cabellos del espadachín.

"N-no mereces que te deje c-comer, has sido muy grosero con M-Maka el día de hoy" Crona dijo con la voz lo más firme posible, elevando sus manos para sostener los puños de Ragnarok y evitar más agresiones hacia su cabeza.

"Que!? Quieres privarme de alimentos!? Castigarme? ¡Eres igual que tu horrible madre!"

"G-GAH! RETIRA ESO!" Crona jadeo mientras palidecia con las palabras de su compañero.

"No lo haré! Aliméntame!"

"No te dejes Crona, se firme" Maka le apoyó súbitamente, colocando su mano en el hombro del espadachín, cosa que el pelirrosa agradeció. Cerca de ellos, Marie no podía evitar observar la escena con ojos penetrantes, casi estudiándolos.

"N-no te daré nada hasta que te portes bien" Crona dijo con firmeza, sintiéndose mas fuerte gracias a aquella mano en su hombro.

"Me portare bien de acuerdo!? No puedes hacerme esto!"

"¿Y cómo se supone que debemos creer eso, Raggy?" Liz pregunto con una media sonrisa.

"Creo que debes ofrecer alguna garantía" Ox continuo, mirando interesado la escena donde la espada demoniaca se notaba cada vez más preocupada "quizá si prometieras portarte mejor..."

"Que!?"

"Buena idea!" Marie dijo de pronto, tomando la botella de vino frente a Ragnarok y sirviendo un poco en una copa "se trata de una negociación, Ragnarok"

"Negociación!? Esto es chantaje!"

"L-llámalo como q-quieras, Ragnarok..." Crona gruñó al tiempo que tomaba la copa de vino que Marie le ofrecía "quiero que dejes de ser grosero con M-Maka... mientras este c-con nosotros"

"Maldito Crona, traidor!" El arma rugió totalmente indignado. Maka no podía evitar reír con la situación, acercándose a Crona y Ragnarok para sonreír burlonamente.

"Anda Raggy, se bueno conmigo..." Maka canturreó con esa misma enorme sonrisa.

"Que te den!" Ragnarok gruño dándole la espalda a la rubia y cruzándose de brazos.

"E-el profesor Stein dice que no necesitas comer... C-creo que lo pondré a prueba esta semana" El pelirrosa comento con asombrosa calma mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la copa de vino entre sus manos. Kim, que se encontraba sentada frente a él, no pudo evitar notar como el joven usuario adquiría un aire sofisticado. Crona era completamente ignorante de su propia persona, no tenía ni idea de cómo se veía así. Al menos Medusa había sido lo suficientemente generosa para heredarle su belleza.

Kim no era la única que notaba eso, pues Maka no podía dejar de observar al espadachín que mantenía un rostro altivo mientras jugaba con la copa de vino. Era claro que su pose era de burla, que intentaba molestar a Ragnarok, pero realmente... se veía muy bien. Esa actitud altanera era extremadamente rara en Crona, pero no era la primera vez que Maka lo veía así. Hacía cinco años el espadachín había aprendido a ser presumido de vez en cuando, aunque siempre de manera juguetona. Esa actitud había ayudado mucho a su autoestima y como un bono siempre hacia a Maka reír.

"no te atreverías..." Ragnarok gruñó mientras miraba atentamente la copa en manos de Crona.

"Ya veremos eso" Crona asintió mientras dejaba lentamente la copa en la mesa.

"Está bien! Está bien! Maldita sea, seré bueno! Ahora dame la copa" La espada demoniaca gritoneo mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el licor.

"Promete que te portaras bien y serás amable con Maka"

"Si si, lo que sea! Ahora dame-"

"Tiene que prometerlo" Marie advirtió, divirtiéndose al igual que Maka con toda la escena.

"Gah! Lo prometo, de acuerdo!?"

"Promete que no le pondrás apodos ni dirás nada hiriente" Crona indico mientras elevaba un poco la copa para Ragnarok, pero aún no lo suficientemente cerca para que el alcanzara el vino. Blair se encontraba riendo de lo lindo, disfrutando bastante el estrés del pequeño demonio.

"PROMETO TRATARLA COMO UNA MALDITA DIOSA! AHORA DAME ESO!" Ragnarok rugió, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia. Crona suspiro, acercando finalmente la copa, la cual la espada demoniaca vació de un trago.

"Woah Raggy, eso me gusta!" Maka rio, sonriendo socarronamente. Ragnarok ignoró a Maka, obligando a Crona a inclinarse para poder alcanzar la botella de vino completa.

"Maldita vaca desgraciada!"

"R-ragnarok!"

"Calla Crona! No especificaste en que momento debía empezar! Empiezo ahora!" Vociferó antes de llevar la botella a su enorme boca y comenzar a vaciarla en largos tragos.

"D-despacio! Vas a marearme!"

"Y apenas estoy empezando! MUAHAHAHA!" La espada rio en su mejor interpretación de risa malvada antes de empinar la botella nuevamente.

No era la primera vez que veía a Ragnarok abusar de la bebida, pero por alguna razón Maka notaba que Crona no había puesto tantas trabas a su compañero como solía hacerlo. Se notaba casi acostumbrado en realidad.

"Ya que estamos en eso" Kid anuncio, elevando su copa de vino con una sonrisa. Imitando al Shinigami, los invitados levantaron sus copas también. Ragnarok, una vez vaciada la botella, la blandió hacia el frente como si fuese una espada "esta pequeña reunión es para recibir a nuestra querida amiga Maka Albarn, esperemos que nos honre con su presencia mucho más seguido a partir de ahora"

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa mientras el pequeño demonio negro se mordía el labio para no soltar uno de sus comentarios. Casi presintiendo el estrés de su compañero, Crona tomó una pieza de jamón de la mesa y la metió en la boca de su arma.

"Ahora no puedes escapar Maka, escupe absolutamente todo! ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo estos cinco años?" Liz pregunto con una media sonrisa, mirando a Maka inquisitivamente. Tal y como era de esperarse, todos los invitados dejaron de prestar atención a sus platos para mirar a la rubia atentamente.

"¿No podemos esperar a después de comer? Realmente comer y hablar al mismo tiempo no es lo mío..." Maka suspiró, notando como todos seguían mirándola esperando su relato.

"Eres una principiante! Aprende de mí!" Ragnarok vociferó, hablando con la boca llena del jamón que le había dado Crona. Tras tragarlo sonoramente, estiro su mano para señalar un platillo. Suspirando, su usuario le acerco los alimentos para que estuviese contento.

"Con solo verte comer se me quita el apetito..." Liz se quejó mientras observaba a la espada demoniaca devorar cuanto platillo el pelirrosa le ponía enfrente.

"¡Con solo ver tu cara se me revuelve el estómago y no digo nada!"

"Ragnarok!" Crona lo regañó, intercediendo por Liz.

"Maka..."

"¡Calla Crona! El trato fue solo por Maka, no intentes pasarte de listo conmigo!" La espada rió con malicia mientras comenzaba a masajear el cráneo de su compañero con sus nudillos.

"Ow ow ow ow! Basta! Ow!"

"¡Oblígame!" Ragnarok rugió victorioso, continuando azarosamente con su ataque.

"CHOP!" Maka terminó por decir, dejando caer su pesado libro sobre la cabeza de un desprevenido Ragnarok que terminó casi derretido sobre la cabeza de Crona. Kim, Blair y Patty no pudieron evitar reír al ver al pequeño demonio obtener su merecido. Por otra parte, Marie y Kid tenían un semblante francamente de fastidio.

"Pensé que ibas a enseñarle modales para la mesa, Crona" Marie suspiró, negando levemente con la cabeza.

"T-trabajo en eso..." Crona se disculpó ruborizándose levemente. Crona sabía perfectamente los modales en la mesa, Medusa se había encargado de eso pues solía dejarle sin comer si se ensuciaba con sus alimentos cuando era un infante. Esas reglas nunca aplicaron para Ragnarok, a quien la bruja dejaba hacer su santa voluntad. Educar a la espada demoniaca ahora era mucho más difícil.

"Un perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos" Blair canturreó, sabiendo perfectamente y mejor que nadie, que Ragnarok era un caso perdido.

"Pues este perro viejo tendrá que aprender, como Death Scythe no puede tener ese comportamiento. Después de todo, las Death Scythes son representantes directas de Lord Death" Stein dijo con un tono neutral, no dándole mucha importancia al tema para después tomar un bocado de sus alimentos.

"Creo que no le da suficiente crédito a Raggy, profesor. Después de todo, los modales tienen poca importancia cuando tienes tanto poder" Kim comento, mirando a la espada demoniaca que comenzaba a recuperarse del salvaje ataque de Maka.

"Kim, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Como Death Scythe, el prestigio de Shibusen y la credibilidad de Lord Death recaen en sus hombros" Ox renegó por un momento, notando como la bruja le dirigía una mirada de molestia la cual el pelinegro respondió con una de sus enormes sonrisas conciliadoras.

"RAGNAROK ES UNA DEATH SCYTHE!?" Maka casi gritó, mirando a todos los presentes a su alrededor con un rostro casi desencajado. Todos miraron a Maka con incredulidad.

"... ¿Acaso no sabías?" Kim preguntó frunciendo el ceño levemente. Liz y Patty se dirigieron discretas miradas que parecían denotar sospecha. El rostro de Stein se encontraba estoico, sin embargo apretó la mano de Marie por debajo de la mesa para evitar que la rubia dijese algo. Marie tuvo que morderse el labio, mirando a Crona con preocupación y un enojo intenso que no iba dirigido a él.

Maka, sin embargo, no notó nada de esto pues su atención se encontraba completamente en Ragnarok y Crona, quien había bajado la mirada apenado.

Kid miraba a Ragnarok también. Sus fijos y penetrantes ojos dorados parecían querer descifrar un laberinto escrito en el rostro del arma y su usuario. El rostro de Crona podía parecer fácilmente como uno de vergüenza, pero lo que Kid podía percibir perfectamente... era que Crona se encontraba triste. Notar tristeza en el espadachín era un arte, pues los años de sufrimiento habían dejado en él una expresión facial que era de eterna melancolía. Notar tristeza, una tristeza más allá de la usual en el espadachín, no era nada sencillo.

Crona ocultaba algo, algo importante, y Kid no podía evitar pensar en que tenía que ver con esa correspondencia desaparecida. Algo ahí era terriblemente asimétrico, no cuadraba.

"No sabía... Es decir... Siempre que se gradúa una nueva Death Scythe, todas las centrales lo anuncian. Ni Soul ni yo supimos nada al respecto..."

"E-es porque yo no soy un estudiante, M-Maka... y p-por lo tanto Ragnarok no es una death scythe..." Crona trato de explicar mientras que su rostro ocultaba lo mejor posible su dolor. Si Maka hubiese leído sus cartas, lo hubiese sabido...

"Bah! Burocracia! Tú y Raggy son tan estudiantes como cualquiera de nosotros!" Patty bramo, sonriendo ampliamente al espadachín mientras le apoyaba con su pulgar en alto.

"Soy una Death Scythe! Y no cualquiera! Soy el arma más poderosa de rayitas! Soy una maldita arma de destrucción masiva!" Ragnarok vociferó, ya finalmente recuperado del salvaje Maka Chop de hacía unos instantes.

Maka tenía un rostro de incredulidad total. Trataba de comprender, lo intentaba con fuerza. Toda nueva Death Scythe es anunciada a nivel mundial, pues la cantidad de armas en existencia son realmente pocas. Que la espada demoniaca, un arma que estuvo a pocos pasos de convertir a su usuario en un Kishin, fuese ahora una Death Scythe, debió haber sido el chisme de todo empleado de Lord Death por meses. Sin embargo, nunca escuchó nada al respecto.

Y era porque, oficialmente, ni Ragnarok ni Crona eran estudiantes de Shibusen. Tras su traición, Crona y Ragnarok fueron expulsados de la academia. Una alta traición solía traer como consecuencia una ejecución, pero el viejo Lord Death perdonó la falta y le permitió al espadachín regresar. Sin embargo, un castigo era necesario...

Lord Death permitió la estadía de Crona en la academia para protegerlo. Sus acciones fueron de conocimiento público y por lo tanto era imposible permitirle regresar en calidad de estudiante. Los siguientes cinco años, luego de la caída del Kishin Asura, Crona los pasó viviendo en shibusen en calidad de prisionero. Como prisionero, Crona tenía prohibido bajo pena de muerte el salir de Death City. No podía hacer misiones.

Siendo así ¿cómo fue posible para Crona obtener los 99 huevos de Kishin y el alma de bruja para convertir a Ragnarok en una Death Scythe? Crona estuvo de viaje... ¿Solo?

Kid pareció notar la confusión en el rostro de Maka, pues tras tomar un leve sorbo de su copa de vino, aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención.

"Luego de la muerte de mi padre, el caso de Crona terminó en mis manos. Era mi deber decidir qué hacer con él y su futuro..."

"Entonces Kid tuvo una brillante idea!" Patty vitoreo con una gran sonrisa.

"Fue cuando Shibusen decidió implementar, al mismo tiempo que la creación del grupo Eclipse, un programa de rehabilitación y servicio comunitario" Kim explico, mirando a Crona quien mantenía la vista baja, apretando con fuerza su brazo derecho.

"Los voluntarios reciben un curso técnico y asisten a múltiples clases. Su tarea es ayudar a Shibusen en cualquier cosa que sea necesario"

"D-desde lavar letrinas h-hasta acompañar a estudiantes en sus m-misiones... A-aunque nunca me hicieron lavar letrinas! N-no se si hubiera podido lidiar con eso" Crona jadeó con temor en su rostro, negando varias veces con la cabeza mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna.

Maka comprendió todo de pronto. Tenía sentido. Era, de hecho, brillante.

"Al no poder tener a Crona como estudiante, lo agregaste al sistema como voluntario y le diste trabajo de usuario bajo el nombre de "servicio comunitario"..." Maka concluyó con impresión en su rostro. Kid asintió, muy orgulloso de su propia idea. Por cinco años Crona había tenido que permanecer recluido en Death City, sin poder ser de utilidad ni probar su valía. Cuando el espadachín más lo necesitó, Kid dio con la solución perfecta.

"Deposité mi confianza en Crona y le deje salir de la ciudad. Un año después lo que obtuve fue una Death Scythe" Kid sonrío, dirigiendo a Crona una franca sonrisa que el espadachín respondió de la misma manera. Maka podía ver en esa expresión cuan agradecido su amigo estaba con Kid. No podía evitar sentirse aliviada... Crona nunca estuvo solo.

"Woah..." Maka suspiró, volteando a ver al pequeño Ragnarok quien ahora tenía un aura de alarde a su alrededor. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, empezando por el cambio de apariencia en su forma de espada. Crona había logrado crear una Death Scythe... Había triunfado sobre 99 pre-kishins y aniquilado a una bruja él solo. Realmente nunca creyó eso posible...

Para empezar, Crona detestaba pelear.

"Eeeey! No estamos aquí para hablar sobre cosas que ya sabemos! Queremos saber de ti!" Kim trató de desviar la conversación, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia Maka "confiesa, ¿dejaste a Soul cuidando a los niños en casa?"

Maka miró a Kim con ojos desorbitados y un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero las risas de todos la hicieron callar y sonrojarse aún más. Había alguien, sin embargo, que no estaba riendo ni mucho menos encontraba divertida la situación. Crona se encontraba pálido y callado en la mesa mientras sus ojos azules miraban a Maka con fijeza. Ragnarok miraba a la rubia también, sus ojos caricaturescos entrecerrados con sospecha.

¿Maka y Soul tenían hijos?

* * *

Gracias por leer! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	6. Misión ¿Imposible?

**Susurros**

**Capítulo 6**

**Misión... ¿Imposible?**

_Había estado sola en casa por dos semanas._

_Siendo una usuario de cuatro estrellas, la vida de Maka fluctuaba entre temporadas muy ocupadas y otras muy tranquilas. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, las temporadas tranquilas eran las peores. Maka estaba en una temporada tranquila, dando clases dos veces por semana en la academia de armas y usuarios de Alemania._

_Soul había salido a una misión solo para Death Scythes. Sus misiones consistían en unirse con varias Death Scythes de otros países para discutir problemas enviados directamente por Lord Death the Kid, entre otras obligaciones. Era un trabajo importante, especialmente para Soul quien era considerado la mejor Death Scythe de todos los tiempos, incluso mejor que Spirit, por mucho._

_Maka estaba orgullosa de él, sobretodo porque Soul, su marido, era el fruto de su arduo trabajo como usuario. Soul era su sueño, su propósito, su razón de ser una usuario de arma. _

_Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacía? ¿Por qué se sentía tan incompleta? Quizá porque llevaba dos semanas sola en su departamento... Quizá porque la ausencia de Soul debido a su trabajo le recordaba a las semanas que solía pasar sola, cuando Spirit desaparecía._

_Ahora mas que nunca, Maka sentía en carne propia lo que su madre había soportado por años. La ausencia del amor, la ausencia de aquella persona especial a tu lado... Sabía bien que Soul nunca le sería infiel, que él estaba ausente realmente debido al trabajo. Sin embargo, esa sensación de soledad y abandono era desgarradora para ella._

_Los primeros dos años fueron geniales. Entre la alegría de ser recién casados y el estrés de iniciar una vida independiente, Maka no había notado esos detalles. Cuando Soul estaba ausente, Maka no notaba la soledad gracias a la correspondencia que mantenía con Crona. Era casi un juego: uno respondía la carta apenas la recibía, enviando una nueva de inmediato. Durante las semanas que Maka tenía que pasar sola, se consolaba recibiendo, escribiendo y releyendo las cartas de su mejor amigo._

_Llevaba ya 7 meses sin saber nada de él, y la soledad comenzaba a asfixiarla. Lo que era aún peor... estaba más interesada en saber cómo se encontraba Crona, que como estaría Soul en su misión. Probablemente era debido a que Soul sabía cuidarse solo, quizá porque Soul estaba en una reunión con otros colegas... Crona estaba solo en Death City, y Maka no lo había visto en casi 3 años. _

_Extrañaba a su amigo. Extrañaba esas tardes que solía pasar con él viendo películas mientras Soul se encontraba ausente. Extrañaba las noches cuando leían juntos, cuando escuchaban música, cuando salían a caminar por la noche. Viviendo ahora sola con Soul, Maka comenzaba a notar el enorme vacío que había dejado Crona. La soledad era insoportable._

_"¿Te gustaría intentar tener hijos?" Había sido la pregunta de Soul luego de que ella le había mencionado lo sola que se sentía cuando él no estaba._

_¿Hijos? ¿Con Soul? Claro, era algo que cualquier pareja casada discutía en determinado momento. Sin embargo, la pregunta en su momento le había hecho palidecer. Lo que la aterró aún más no fue la idea de la maternidad, sino la idea de criar a un niño y explicarle porqué papá nunca estaba en casa. Y cuando ella y Soul estuviesen de misión ¿lo cuidarían los vecinos justo como le había sucedido a ella? ¿Con el temor de que la siguiente misión de sus padres fuese la última?_

_¿Serían los hijos la solución a su sensación de soledad?_

_"Aún no" fue su respuesta, y el resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio._

* * *

"¡Makaaaaa!" La voz de Patty logró sacar a Maka de sus pensamientos. La usuario rubia había permanecido en silencio luego de aquella pregunta. "¡Tierra llamando a Maka!"

"Bien hecho, ¡la rompiste!" Ragnarok rio con una sonrisa maliciosa, apoyándose en la cabeza de Crona quien miraba a Maka atentamente. El espadachín quería saber la respuesta a la pregunta, y al mismo tiempo no quería saber nada al respecto.

"¿Maka?" Kid preguntó arqueando una ceja, notando como su amiga parecía recuperarse de la impresión. ¿Que tenía de malo una pregunta inocente como esa?

"Lo siento" Maka se excusó, sonriendo para no preocupar a sus amigos quienes la miraban fijamente, esperando la respuesta "No, nada de hijos, ¡solo tengo 25 años!"

"Ah ah, no subestimes tu edad, Maka" Marie dijo de pronto, bastante interesada con la plática "no creas que tendrás hijos al primer intento, esas cosas pueden tardar años"

"No creo que sea problema, ¡lo divertido es hacerlos!" Blair sonrió enormemente, disfrutando como el rostro de Maka enrojecía con la insinuación.

"¿Realmente tenemos que hablar de eso?" Kim suspiró, notando la enorme sonrisa de Ox quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para tomar su mano y arquear sus cejas coquetamente.

"Los niños son geniales, especialmente para torturarlos" Patty comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Bien dicho maldición!" Ragnarok vociferó, poniendo su mano en alto para que Patty chocara las palmas con él.

Stein solo pudo suspirar, dirigiendo una mirada a Crona quien mantenía la cabeza baja, mirando su plato como si fuese la cosa mas interesante del mundo. Era obvio que el tema era incómodo para él, pero Stein sabía exactamente cuál era el problema. Era hora de cambiar de tema.

"¿Cómo es el trabajo en Alemania?"

"¿Ah?" Maka volteó a ver al Profesor Stein, agradecida por el súbito cambio de tema. Definitivamente Maka no iba a discutir tales temas con todos los presentes. Era demasiado íntimo, eran cosas que ni siquiera ella misma podía explicar.

"¡Mein straisen vaca!" Ragnarok rugió tratando de imitar el idioma Alemán. Crona finalmente salió de su estupor, dirigiendo una mirada muy molesta a su compañero quien levantó las manos de manera conciliadora "¡no dije nada!"

"hasserfüllt zwerg" Maka gruñó en un casi perfecto acento alemán, sonriendo socarronamente a Ragnarok quien abrió sus ojos como platos.

"¿¡Que dijiste!?"

"¡No dije nada!" La rubia dijo imitando a Ragnarok, pero manteniendo la misma sonrisa burlona.

"¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¡No puedes engañarme!" La espada demoniaca rugió colérica, a punto de soltarse en insultos contra la usuario de guadaña.

"Ragnarok" Crona llamó su atención con una mirada seria, acercando a su compañero una botella de vino sin abrir. La espada miró la botella un instante antes de tomarla entre sus pequeñas manos y morder el corcho hasta destaparla, vaciando el contenido en su enorme boca. Maka no valía tanto como para perderse la rara oportunidad de beber cuanto quisiera.

"No deberías dejarlo beber así" Maka trató de prevenirle, observando a la espada demoniaca que vaciaba la segunda botella de vino directamente al torrente sanguíneo del espadachín.

"E-está bien... Ragnarok mantiene los efectos al mínimo" Crona suspiró, llevándose un bocado de alimento a la boca.

"Nunca he entendido eso" Dijo Kim, observando como Ragnarok terminaba de vaciar la botella de vino, dejándola acomodada al lado de la otra ya vacía, orgulloso de su hazaña.

"Ragnarok es la sangre de Crona. Tiene la habilidad de manipular lo que ingresa a ellos, retener nutrientes o incluso evitar que un veneno los infecte" Stein explicó, observando al joven peli-rosa quien comía lentamente de su plato. "Eso explica porque Crona no sube de peso sin importar cuanto coma Ragnarok"

"... Eres un cáncer" Maka concluyó, mirando al pequeño demonio con ojos desdeñosos. Siempre se había preguntado la razón de porque, por mas que Ragnarok llenaba su enorme boca con comida, Crona se mantenía tan delgado.

"¡Discuuuuuulpa por no permitir que mi usuario se vuelva una vaca gorda!" Ragnarok gruñó, mirando a Maka de arriba a abajo. "Además, todo lo que Crona come va directo a su trasero, por eso no lo notas"

"R-Ragnarok!" Crona jadeó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, dirigiendo a su compañero una mirada molesta, levemente sonrojado.

"¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Tu trasero pondría a Shakira en vergüenza!" Ragnarok vociferó, deslizándose por la espalda de su usuario para dar una fuerte palmada en el trasero de Crona "DAT ASS!"

"G-GAH!" Crona se quejó, apartando a Ragnarok de un empujón mientras Kim y los demás reían con la situación.

Uno de los que no reían, además del profesor Stein y Marie, era Kid quien miraba a Maka atentamente.

"Es una buena pregunta, Maka ¿cómo están las cosas en Alemania?" Kid preguntó con una media sonrisa, elevando su copa para dar un pequeño trago. ¿Por qué Kid preguntaba algo así? Ella siempre había mantenido contacto con él a través del espejo del Death Room.

A menos que la pregunta no fuera sobre su trabajo en realidad. Maka notó que era justamente eso, pues las risas fueron disminuyendo, todos prestando atención a ella de nuevo. Definitivamente no la dejarían en paz hasta que dijese algo.

"Es... Interesante" Maka inició, llevando sus manos a la copa de vino a medio terminar frente a ella. Crona dejó de pelear con Ragnarok, mirándola atentamente. "No tenemos muchas misiones de campo, Soul y yo. La directiva prefiere enviar empleados que aún necesitan más experiencia. Soul viaja mucho... Conferencias y juntas con otras Death Scythe..."

"Oh si, recuerdo que Spirit se encontró con Soul en una de esas reuniones" Kid musitó, recordando perfectamente los gruñidos de Spirit respecto al tema.

"Yo doy clase en la academia de Alemania, es pequeña comparada con Shibusen, pero es mejor que esperar alguna misión" Maka rio levemente, llevando su copa a sus labios para tomar un trago.

"Aburridoooo! Entiendo perfectamente, ahora que Kid asumió el puesto de Lord Death, nosotras tampoco vamos a misiones" Patty se quejó, mirando a Kid con reproche mientras que el shinigami simplemente suspiraba.

"Es complicado, son pocas las ocasiones en que puedo dejar la academia" Kid explicó, mirando a Maka con una sonrisa.

"¡Nunca seremos Death Scythes!" Patty suspiró, mirando con envidia a Ragnarok quien sonrió enormemente, enseñando su enorme lengua a manera de burla.

"Pero, ¿no podrían ir de misión con otro usuario? Maka preguntó mirando a ambas rubias.

"Liz y Patty solo necesitan un alma de bruja para convertirse en Death Scythes" Kid trató de explicar "pero debido a la tregua que tenemos con Maaba y el Consejo de Brujas, solo podemos despachar a brujas que han violado las reglas del Consejo o la tregua con Shibusen"

"Y usualmente las brujas que hacen eso son muy poderosas, como Arachne o Medusa" Kim suspiró "hemos perdido muchos alumnos en manos de brujas así..."

"Sin olvidar que se esconden muy bien, a Shibusen le toma meses dar con el rastro de esas brujas" Ox mencionó, tomando una pose pensativa por un momento.

"Es cierto que no ha habido nuevas Death Scythes desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía que las cosas estaban tan mal" Maka frunció el ceño, notando como el semblante de Kid se ensombrecía.

"Hemos perdido a muchos estudiantes que van de misión a investigar kishins poderosos o rumores de brujas fugitivas y nunca regresan. Pero cuando envío a algún empleado de cuatro estrellas, no logran encontrar nada"

"Esa es la razón de por qué estamos haciendo énfasis en el entrenamiento de batalla con los estudiantes, como la clase a la que asististe, Maka" Stein señaló, terminando su plato de comida el cual fue rápidamente retirado por una de las empleadas de la mansión.

"Entonces los chicos de esa clase eran de una estrella?" La usuario de guadaña preguntó asombrada. No podía creerlo, los nuevos alumnos recibían lecciones mucho mas duras y difíciles de lo que ella llegó a recibir en el mismo nivel.

"¡Oh no has escuchado la mejor parte! Los entrenadores cuerpo a cuerpo de Shibusen son el Profesor Sid, el Profesor Mifune y-"

"El primer asistente Crona Makenshi!" Blair vitoreó, elevando su copa a manera de brindis. El aludido volteó a ver a la gata, sonriendo levemente.

"¡Ey! ¿¡Que hay de mí!?" Rugió Ragnarok, dando un leve golpe sobre la cabeza de su usuario.

"Y Ragnarok..." Kim añadió con un suspiro de desgane, disfrutando la mirada colérica del pequeño demonio.

"Woah..." Maka exclamó, volteando a ver a su amigo sentado al lado de ella, impresionada "estas en todos lados, Crona"

"S-soy voluntario... Ayudo donde se necesita..."

"Y con la desaparición de tantos usuarios, necesitamos toda la ayuda disponible" Dijo Marie mientras hacia su plato de lado "Incluso Kid ha salido tratando de encontrar al culpable"

"Lo mas probable es que se trate de una bruja. Ningún huevo de Kishin podría cubrir tan bien su rastro"

"¿Cómo es que Shibusen tiene problemas y no hemos escuchado nada al respecto?" Maka preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a Kid. Él nunca había mencionado nada de esto durante sus conversaciones en el Death Room.

"No podemos ir por ahí sacando a otras Death Scythes de sus puestos solo porque tenemos alumnos desaparecidos... Sin cadáveres no hay crimen, y sin testigos no hay culpable" Stein explicó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un cigarrillo nuevo "Lo único que podemos hacer es intensificar la preparación de los estudiantes, y conseguir nuevos alumnos"

"Ahora reclutamos a toda persona con habilidades para ser usuario, y tratamos de convencer a toda arma de unirse a Shibusen... ¿Supongo que ya conociste a Meena?" Liz preguntó, incapaz de ocultar su desdén en su voz.

Crona palideció, volteando a ver a la mayor de las Thompson con ojos implorantes. Por favor, ¡por favor no empiecen a hablar sobre ella!

"¿Quién? ¿La bruja que ronda por el departamento de Crona?" Maka gruñó mostrando el mismo desdén que Liz. Parecía ser que no era la única que no le agradaba.

"¡Exacto Maka! Bien dicho" Patty golpeó la mesa enérgicamente.

"Esa mujer necesita un bozal y una correa" Kim masculló con enojo en sus ojos.

"Necesita aprender buenos modales... A la antigua" Blair sonrió fríamente mientras que sus ojos dorados mostraban un intenso odio.

Marie guardó silencio, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza. Stein por su parte solo aspiró profundamente de su cigarrillo.

"Nunca he entendido ese odio desmedido hacia ella. No solo es un arma dedicada y profesional, también es pareja de Crona..." Decía Kid mirando a todos los presentes que no se molestaban en ocultar sus rostros desdeñosos.

"Kid, para ser un Shinigami, eres corto de vista" Liz suspiró antes de tomar un trago de su copa. Todos ahí tenían una opinión compartida sobre la "pequeña amiguita" del espadachín; opinión basada en experiencias directas. Pero solo eran eso, opiniones... La chica era una estudiante dedicada, y mientras Crona estuviese de acuerdo, seguiría estando cerca de él.

"¿Entonces Meena es un arma?" Maka preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a Crona quien soltó un hondo suspiro de derrota. "¿Quién es su usuario?... ¿Crona?"

"N-no yo..."

"Un chico de clase avanzada, cambió a su compañero por ella cuando llegó" Ox mencionó con un leve ceño fruncido. Para un estudiante de Shibusen, renunciar a tu compañero era una de las pocas cosas que podían considerarse auténticos fracasos. Era tanto como renunciar a tu familia.

"Aunque de verdad intentó ser arma de Crona, fue a hablar conmigo más de un par de veces para encontrar una manera" Stein recordó, fumando lentamente del cigarrillo entre sus labios.

"¡La muy maldita! ¡Crona es mío!" Ragnarok vociferó, arrastrando levemente las palabras. El pequeño demonio ya iba a la mitad de su tercera botella de vino. Crona suspiró, acomodándose levemente en su propio asiento. Maka podía ver que, pese a que Ragnarok mantuviese los efectos del alcohol lejos de su usuario, el espadachín tenía ya los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

"Y-yo no puedo tener otra arma, podría infectarla durante una resonancia"

Crona no necesitaba explicar mas. Uno de los efectos de la sangre negra era la capacidad de infectar tanto al usuario como al arma durante la resonancia de almas. Como Soul y ella misma lo habían comprobado, solo una gota de sangre negra era suficiente para infectar un nuevo huésped. Soul estaba infectado de la misma manera que un humano se infectaría de alguna enfermedad contagiosa... pero no presentaba síntomas. Era tanto como tener una enfermedad dormida, latente, controlada. Soul controlaba su sangre negra a base de pura voluntad y manteniendo una mente tranquila.

Crona, por el otro lado, había sido infectado apenas siendo casi un bebé. Incapaz de siquiera comprender su propia condición, el pelirosa no pudo luchar contra la sangre negra. De esa manera la sangre de Crona se volvió negra para siempre, y la locura sería el síntoma con el que tendría que luchar toda su vida.

¿Por qué entonces Maka no estaba infectada? La usuario rubia tenía un alma Grigori, la cual la protegía de contraer la sangre negra de manera permanente. No podía evitar la infección durante las resonancias con Soul, pero el control de su arma sobre su propia sangre le permitía mantener la cordura.

Crona no tenía ese control. La capacidad para controlar su enfermedad la había perdido cuando niño. Por lo tanto, si intentaba adquirir una nueva arma... esa arma sufriría el mismo destino que Soul, si tenía suerte.

"¡Si intenta quitarme a mi usuario haré de su vida una pesadilla! ¡La haré explotar desde adentro! ¡Destrozaré su corazón y comeré su alma!" Ragnarok vociferaba, ya evidentemente ebrio. Retorciéndose en la espalda de Crona, el pequeño demonio giró para observar muy de cerca a Maka "¡Destrozaré el corazón de cualquiera que intente entrar en el de Crona!"

Maka frunció el ceño con sus palabras, mirando a Ragnarok fijamente, no retrocediendo ni un instante.

"Alguien está celoso" Blair sonrió enormemente, desviando la confrontación que ocurría entre Ragnarok y Maka. La espada demoniaca volteó a ver a la gata mágica, dirigiéndole toda su atención "¿qué pasa Raggy? ¿Tienes miedo de que te quiten la atención de tu usuario?"

"¡Ragnarok! No tenía idea de tus sentimientos ¡es adorable!" Kim se burló con una media sonrisa, mirando al demonio retadoramente.

"¡JAMÁS! ¡Por mi Crona puede irse al infierno!" El demonio rugió, dando un fuerte puñetazo al cráneo del espadachín.

"Ow! ¡Ragnarok contrólate!" El pelirrosa se quejó, sosteniendo las pequeñas manos del demonio entre las suyas con fuerza.

"¡No permitiré que nadie te llene esa vacía cabeza tuya con falsas ilusiones!" Su compañero seguía vociferando, el tono de su voz haciendo evidente que tres botellas de alcohol eran muchas para él solo. Por la sobriedad del espadachín, Maka podía adivinar que el arma estaba reteniendo todo ese alcohol en su propio cuerpo... si se podía decir de esa manera.

"Llegas tarde Ragnarok, ya dejaste entrar a Meena" Kid suspiró, no disfrutando en absoluto que el pequeño demonio negro tratara de arruinar la cena.

"¡Esa bruja está bien! ¡Es mi perra y yo la controlo! ¡A Crona no le gusta y así es mejor!" El pequeño demonio gruñó sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, empinando la tercera botella de vino, vaciándola antes de romperla sobre su sólida cabeza.

Ragnarok comenzaba a decir cosas muy interesantes.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso, Ragnarok?" Maka preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Blair se tensó, mirando a Crona quien mantenía la mirada baja. Marie solo podía suspirar, mirando para otro lado, insegura de si debían detener esa conversación.

El demonio parecía finalmente haber razonado lo que había dicho, por lo que ahora se mantenía inusualmente callado. Con un bufido, decidió por disolverse en el interior de su compañero.

"¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!" Maka gruñó, siendo detenida por un quejido del espadachín. Crona llevó una mano para sostener su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Estas bien?"

"Mareado..." Crona gruñó, inclinándose levemente sobre la mesa para tener un mayor soporte.

"La próxima vez que hagas tratos de modales con él, asegúrate que involucre a todos y no solo a Maka" Marie lo reprendió, negando con la cabeza.

"Vamos profesora Marie. El día que Ragnarok deje de ser Ragnarok, creo que tendremos algo de qué preocuparnos" Liz sonrió, tratando de liberar la tensión que había dejado la espada demoniaca. Patty rio con el comentario mientras se reclinaba en su silla, dándose finalmente por satisfecha. No podían pedirle a Ragnarok dejar de ser como era, de la misma manera que Patty siempre sería Patty.

Todos en la mesa llevaban años conociendo a Ragnarok como para esperar ya algo diferente de él. Sin embargo Maka no podía evitar sentirse intranquila... el demonio había estado a punto de decir algo importante.

Frente a la enorme mesa comedor, de la nada, comenzó a bajar un enorme espejo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Usualmente la mansión se utilizaba también para las fiestas de la academia, por lo que Kid mantenía un enorme espejo que sirviese como pantalla para dar y recibir llamadas importantes. Tras un poco de estática, del otro lado del espejo apareció alguien que nadie, excepto Kid, había esperado esa noche.

"¡HOLA MIS SUBDITOS!" Una ruidosa voz resonó por todo el comedor, seguida de una estridente carcajada "¡SU DIOS MAS GRANDE ESTÁ AQUI!"

"Black Star" todos saludaron casi al unísono con cierto tono de derrota. No era como si no extrañasen al hiperactivo mono azul, pero su capacidad para ser... Llanamente odioso, era asombrosa.

Black Star, a través de la pantalla, miró alrededor buscando algo con la mirada. Presintiendo que era, Maka levantó la mano con un suspiro.

"¡Ahaa! ¡Ahí estas, Maka! Yo sabía que te sentirías destrozada por mi ausencia, ¡pero ningún Dios olvida a sus súbditos!" Black Star ladró mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo.

"Desfallecía de pena" Maka suspiró, notando como el joven bushin no había cambiado en absoluto. Su brazo se había curado perfectamente y de la pelea del Kishin conservaba como recuerdo dos cicatrices en su rostro. Con ya 26 años y curtido por las peleas, Black Star se veía maduro y sumamente varonil... mientras no abriera su enorme bocaza.

"¿Cómo está todo en Japón?" Kid preguntó con una media sonrisa. Aunque odioso, Black Star era de los pocos humanos a los que él podía llamar "amigo".

"¡Excelente! Ningún huevo de kishin tocará una sola alma humana mientras yo, el invencible Black Star, esté vigilando" El peliazul alardeó, riendo estrepitosamente. En relación a sus palabras... Black Star no bromeaba, pues Japón era uno de los países mas seguros y con menos incidentes de asesinatos por huevos de Kishin.

"Escuche que eres el instructor de combate allá" Ox quiso confirmar mientras miraba atentamente la pantalla. Black Star se encontraba casi pegado al espejo, pero Ox podía notar algo de movimiento detrás de él.

"¡Así es! ¡Este Dios se ha dado a la tarea de enseñar el implacable arte del combate a los simples mortales!"

"Wow... Alguien se puso a leer el diccionario" Maka gruñó com una media sonrisa burlesca. Patty soltó una fuerte carcajada por el comentario.

"Black Star estudia, aunque no lo creas" Una dulce voz se escuchó detrás de Black Star. Haciéndose a un lado, el ninja permitió que todos observaran a la mujer detrás de él. Era alta y voluptuosa de largo cabello negro, y en sus brazos cargaba un niño de aproximadamente dos años. Era moreno y con el mismo tono de cabello que la mujer que lo cargaba.

"¡T-tsubaki!" Maka exclamó impresionada. La impresión, sin embargo, no había sido por ver a su vieja amiga, sino por notar al niño que llevaba en brazos. El rostro de Maka parecía desencajado, por lo que la joven arma solo sonrió.

"Hola Maka, tanto tiempo... y si, este es-"

"¡MI HIJO!" Black Star interrumpió a Tsubaki, tomando al niño en sus brazos para casi empujarlo contra el espejo para que todos lo viesen "¡mira Maka! Nunca veras a un niño como este ¡es tu futuro Dios! ¡Ahora ponte de rodillas e idolátralo!"

Tsubaki y Black Star. Demonios eso no le impresionaba en absoluto, eso lo había visto venir desde hacía años... pero nunca había imaginado al inmaduro y escandaloso de Black Star como padre. Bueno, al final Tsubaki tenía suficiente madurez para ambos.

Se compadecía de la ninja. Seguramente era como ser madre soltera con dos hijos que cuidar.

"Black Star, es su hora de dormir" Tsubaki le recordó con una media sonrisa, observando al peliazul que sacudía al niño de arriba a abajo.

"Con permiso señoritas, iré a dejar al pequeño Dios a su cama. Shinigami-sama" Black Star se despidió, dirigiendo su mirada a Kid a manera de respeto antes de retirarse del espejo.

"¡Ya está grande! La última vez que lo vi, era un bulto en tus brazos Tsubaki" Dijo Kim con una sonrisa, misma sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca cuando sintió la mano de Ox apretar la suya. El usuario pelinegro la veía con una enorme sonrisa juguetona y una mirada sugestiva. Con un bufido Kim apartó su mano de la de Ox.

"¡Y yo no me enteré!" Maka se quejó, mirando a Tsubaki con reproche.

"Lo siento Maka, quería decirte pero ustedes son difíciles de encontrar" La ninja suspiró, manteniendo su eterna sonrisa conciliadora.

"Es lo mas natural, las nuevas generaciones empujaran a las viejas" Stein recitó mientras apagaba su cigarrillo, metiendo la mano en su chaqueta para sacar uno nuevo. Marie le miró con reproche, tomando su mano para evitar que siguiera fumando. Era un hábito que ella trataba de quitarle a toda costa.

"Nada impresionante" Blair suspiró mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones púrpuras "¿saben que sería realmente impresionante? Que Liz finalmente se consiga a alguien"

Liz inmediatamente comenzó a ahogarse con la copa de vino que estaba tomando. Patty observó la escena con ruidosas carcajadas, mientras que Kid suspiraba y daba leves golpes en la espalda de la rubia para ayudarla a recuperarse. Respirando profundamente, Liz observó a Blair con un sonrojo.

"¡Demonios no! Yo ya fui madre muchas gracias, tengo demasiadas responsabilidades aquí como para perderlas con esas cosas" Liz gruñó aún sonrojada mientras ladeaba su cabeza para no mirar a Blair, quien sonreía con malicia. Liz siempre ponía a Patty como excusa, pero la gata sabía mas... sobre todo porque la mano de Kid aún no dejaba su espalda, levemente sonrojado.

Todos rieron con la frustración de Liz, incluso Marie quien, al igual que Blair, podía ver lo que a ojos de una mujer era muy evidente. Crona, mientras tanto, jugueteaba con la copa de vino vacía entre sus dedos.

Ellos decían que eso sería impresionante. No, lo verdaderamente impresionante -e imposible- sería que él consiguiera a alguien... Y por alguna razón, sentía que Meena no contaba. Ragnarok tenía razón, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, el no sentía nada por ella. No podía sentir nada por ella, ni por nadie mas... Su corazón había sido robado hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Maka desvió su atención del espejo para ver a Crona, notando rápidamente aquel semblante oscuro y melancólico. Suavemente, la usuario posó su mano sobre la del espadachín en la mesa, haciéndolo saltar.

"¿Estas bien?" Maka preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido. Quizá a Ragnarok se le había pasado la mano con las copas y ahora Crona se sentía mal... Pero por alguna razón algo le decía que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Los ojos oscuros del espadachín se dirigieron a observar aquella suave mano que rodeaba la suya, sintiendo su calidez. Si, bien... Crona ya estaba algo ebrio gracias a Ragnarok, pero afortunadamente conservaba suficiente raciocinio para darse cuenta de eso y mantenerse callado. Lo que no pudo detener, fue el impulso de apretar la mano de Maka contra la suya, acariciándola con su pulgar.

La usuario rubia no tardó en responder el gesto, apretando la mano de Crona firmemente, preocupada por la expresión que el pelirosa tenía en su rostro. Quizá era el alcohol, pero Maka podía ver una profunda tristeza en esos ojos negros... una tristeza que no había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Le recordaba a los ojos que solía tener cuando se encontraba bajo las órdenes de Medusa. Era, simplemente, una mirada llena de desesperanza y tristeza.

"¡Hola Crona!" La voz de Tsubaki sobresaltó a ambos usuarios, haciendo que se soltasen de las manos. El espadachín giró su atención al espejo, forzando una leve sonrisa al tiempo que elevaba su mano para saludar a la pelinegra.

"H-hola Tsubaki..."

"¿Nuevo look uh? Realmente cool" Una voz muy familiar resonó del otro lado del espejo, haciendo a todos los presentes abrir los ojos impresionados, reclinándose en sus sillas para mirar mejor.

Maka se tensó, poniéndose rígida como tabla. Ambas manos se dirigieron debajo del mantel, apretando su falda. Esa voz era inconfundible...

"¡SOUL!" Blair gritó de alegría, saltando fuera de su silla para acercarse lo mas que pudiese al espejo. Tsubaki rio levemente antes de hacerse a un lado, dejando ver a un maduro Soul en una sencilla camisa T color rojo y pantalones deportivos negros.

Con su típica mirada calma y una sonrisa amplia de tiburón, Soul sacó una de sus manos de los bolsillos para saludar a todos.

Liz y Patty, quien lo veían constantemente gracias a las conferencias con Kid por medio del espejo, solo sonrieron y saludaron de regreso. Kim, quien nunca había sido tan cercana a Soul, solo sonrió. Ox saludó de la misma manera que las hermanas Thompson, y Blair no paraba de saltar de un lado a otro tratando de llamar la atención del albino.

Crona, por su parte, sacudió lo mejor que pudo sus sentimientos pesimistas para saludar al albino con su mano en alto. Las emociones en su interior eran muchas, entre la alegría de ver a un amigo después de cinco años, y el odio de ver a quien, a su parecer, le había arrebatado lo mas preciado que había tenido en su vida. Maka, por su parte, miraba fijamente el espejo con una expresión indescifrable.

"Me agrada ese cabello largo, debes tener a cientos de chicas muriendo por ti" Soul bromeó, sonriendo enormemente al ver como el espadachín agachaba su cabeza apenado, instintivamente llevando una mano para jalar levemente uno de los largos mechones que caía sobre su hombro.

"¡SOUUULLL!" Blair jadeó sugestivamente, pegándose al enorme espejo mientras meneaba su trasero de un lado a otro. El albino finalmente notó a la gata, sonrojandose furiosamente debido a la cercanía de los pechos de Blair contra el espejo.

"Hola Blair..." Soul suspiró, llevando una mano a su nariz para asegurarse de que no había comenzado a sangrar.

"¡Blair ha extrañado mucho a Sooouuuul!" Blair ronroneó mientras arañaba juguetonamente el enorme espejo.

"¿Qué haces ahí Soul?" Maka preguntó de manera un poco mas tajante de lo que realmente había querido.

"Woah, también me da gusto verte Maka" Soul suspiró, su sonrisa atenuándose "Me llamaron para dar un curso de una semana en Japón, así que pasé a visitar a Black Star"

"Te oyes ocupado" Kid recalcó mientras miraba al arma de arriba a abajo. Todas las Death Scythe eran siempre personas muy ocupadas. Eran tan pocas, que tenían que dividirse por el mundo entero para guiar y entrenar a otros estudiantes.

"SOUUUUULLLL!" Blair continuaba lloriqueando sugestivamente. Pronto el albino tuvo que sostener su nariz para evitar una hemorragia, haciendo a los jóvenes reír.

"Yo!" Black Star saludó de nuevo, rodeando el cuello de Soul con su brazo derecho enérgicamente "Recibimos la carta de Kid hace un par de días, cuando Soul llegó quisimos ver si encontrábamos a Maka. ¡Yo tenía toda la razón!"

"Uh... la idea fue de Tsubaki..." Soul le recordó, aún atrapado bajo el agarre del ninja.

"Soul... ¿Y quién crees que es la inspiración divina de Tsubaki?..."

"Ahm..."

"YO! El invencible Black Star!" El peliazul rugió, soltando a Soul para poder flexionar su musculoso cuerpo. Con los beneficios de la edad, el cuerpo de Black Star había alcanzado la madurez suficiente para verse increíblemente tonificado. La pequeña playera blanca y las bermudas que usaba le hacían resaltar su físico aún mas.

"N-no has c-cambiado en nada" Crona habló para llamar la atención del mono azul. Black Star volteó a ver dónde la tímida voz se había escuchado.

"¡Ey Crona! El mejor saco de boxeo del mundo" Black Star rio a carcajadas. Maka frunció el ceño, sintiendo aquel comentario como una ofensa hacía Crona. Estaba a punto de levantarse para defender al pelirrosa cuando la voz de su amigo la detuvo.

"¿U-uh? L-lo siento, no escuché. Las cosquillas que me h-hacen tus golpes me distrajeron"

"¡Ooohhh boom!" Black Star rio lo mas ruidosamente que podía, acompañado de todos los presentes.

"Muy cool" Soul sonrió, dirigiéndole su pulgar en alto a Crona quien bajó la mirada para ocultar una muy leve sonrisa.

"Ey, hermano, ¿cómo se encuentra Mifune?" Black Star preguntó, inclinándose un poco mas en el espejo para observar a Crona.

"C-creo que hoy regresaba d-del curso en Sudamérica..." Crona recordó. Black Star y él habían sido compañeros de entrenamiento desde la derrota del Kishin. Mifune era un experto en esgrima y, tras escuchar de la triste infancia del espadachín pelirrosa, tomó a Crona bajo su ala.

Desde entrenarlo diariamente junto a Black Star hasta invitarlo a comer y a salir junto a Ángela, Mifune tenía un cariño muy especial con el joven usuario. Debido a la naturaleza tímida de Crona y a su reprimida sed de afecto y atención, el maestro de espadas se apegó tanto a él que casi quiso adoptarlo. No ayudó en nada que Ángela desarrollara una fijación hacía él que iba mas allá de la hermandad. Afortunadamente quizá, Crona ya había sido acogido por Marie.

Había sido ese afecto, ese cariño de las personas a su alrededor, lo que había salvado a Crona de caer en las garras de la locura luego de que Maka se fue.

Quizá Crona nunca podría lidiar del todo con los arranques de Black Star, ni seguir el paso de su alegría y vitalidad, pero lo intentaba. El ninja era un increíble ser humano, una buena persona forjada para seguir el camino de la espada, de la rectitud. Black Star era realmente un ejemplo a seguir, un hombre que había estado en el camino del Kishin y había sabido salir de él. Crona le admiraba y, el que él le llamase "hermano", le recordaba que debía actuar de tal manera que se mereciera ese título.

Aun cuando al final, nada de eso tuviese sentido sin Maka.

"Cierto Crona, estuviste de viaje, ¿no? ¡No hemos sabido nada de ti en años!" Soul lo reprendió de pronto, cruzándose de brazos para mirar al pelirrosa con severidad.

Maka levantó la cabeza, mirando el espejo con sus ojos verdes abiertos enormemente. ¿Acaso Soul preguntaría sobre...?

"¿U-uh?" Crona preguntó con confusión en su rostro.

"Ni una carta, ni una llamada, Maka trató de contactarte por medio de Kid y nada. Nada cool"

Sip, lo había hecho. Los dados habían sido soltados, y más de uno volteó a ver a Crona y a Maka. Stein sabía, por lo que Marie llegaba a contarle, que Crona había perdido contacto con Maka. Kim sabía, por parte de Crona, que Maka nunca respondió su correspondencia. Liz y Patty sabían, por intuición, que Maka y Crona nunca perderían contacto solo porque si, y que Meena tenía algo que ver con eso. Ox sabía solo los temores que Kim le contaba, incluyendo la sospecha de que alguien había estado interceptando la correspondencia de ambos. Marie sabía que Maka había misteriosamente desaparecido de la vida de Crona, sin explicación, y sabía todo el dolor que eso había ocasionado en el pelirrosa... También sabía que eso no pudo ser deliberado, de ninguna manera, y que Meena no le agradaba ni un poco. Kid no sabía absolutamente nada, Blair y Ragnarok lo sabían todo.

Cabe decir, que el ambiente en la cena se volvió tenso como una cuerda a punto de romperse.

"A-ah..." Crona tartamudeó, temblando levemente bajo la mirada de todos a su alrededor. ¿Por que Soul decía eso? ¿No estar en contacto? Pero... pero si él...

¿Acaso Maka le había ocultado a Soul sus cartas?... Quizá... ¿Quizá las cartas nunca llegaron?... ¿Maka trató de comunicarse con él?...

Sería posible... ¿Sería posible que ella realmente no le hubiese olvidado?...

"RAAAAAWWWWWRRR!" Ragnarok rugió lo mas fuerte que podía, saliendo del interior de Crona de nuevo para apoyarse sobre su cabeza y mirar fijamente a Soul, hablando con una voz francamente ebria "no permitiré que le hables así a este imbécil!"

"Mira quien habla, enano" Soul gruñó de regreso, enseñando a la pequeña arma sus afilados dientes en sierra.

"Quizá tu vvvvaca gorda te essscondió las cartas, ¿hmmmmmm? ¡Ella escribe cosas que no quiere que tuuuuu leas!"

Soul frunció el ceño, mirando muy fijamente a Ragnarok con ojos entrecerrados, quedándose callado. No sería la primera vez para Soul que Maka le ocultase cosas. Maka por su parte dirigió una mirada cargada de enojo hacia Ragnarok, no dudando ni un instante en sacar su libro, lista para propinar un violento Maka-Chop en la cabeza del arma. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo ni de tocar a la pequeña rata, pues Crona ya se encontraba casi estrangulando a su compañero.

"¿Que te dije de ponerle nombres a Maka? ¿Qué te dije?" Crona gruñó entre dientes, estirando a Ragnarok sin importarle el dolor que ocasionaba en su propia espalda. Ambas manos se encontraban cerradas en el cuello de su compañero, usando su sangre negra para endurecer su agarre. La pequeña arma rápidamente comenzó a lanzar puños al aire tratando de quitarse a Crona de encima, incapaz de decir nada debido a las manos oprimiendo su garganta.

"¡Bien Crona! ¡Enséñale quien manda!" Black Star rugió desde el espejo, haciendo a un lado a Soul para observar a su amigo sacudiendo al pequeño demonio como si fuese un juguete de trapo.

Blair no tardó en unirse a Black Star, ambos vitoreando al espadachín quien ahorcaba a su compañero vigorosamente. Kim siguió el ejemplo y, antes de que Marie, Stein o Kid lo vieran venir, la mesa se había convertido en un ring lleno de porristas gritando por Crona.

Los gritos y el forcejeo se interrumpieron abruptamente cuando se escucharon un par de golpes llamando a la puerta. Prontamente, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una de las empleadas de la mansión, acompañada de un hombre alto de cabello rubio cenizo y un pequeño niño igualmente rubio de unos ocho años.

"Disculpe, Lord Death" la empleada habló, llamando la atención de los presentes haciendo que Crona y Ragnarok dejaran de pelear "Mifune está aquí"

"¡Mifune!" Black Star gritó con una enorme sonrisa, saludando a su viejo maestro y amigo.

El maestro de esgrima sonrió, sosteniendo entre sus labios un pedazo de paja. Con una mochila al hombro, se notaba que el rubio llevaba poco tiempo de haber regresado de algún viaje. Kid sonrió, levantándose de su asiento para recibir a su empleado.

"Buen trabajo Mifune, recibí excelentes observaciones de ti" Kid sonrió, acercándose al espadachín quien simplemente asintió, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Lord Death.

Todos estaban distraídos con la escena, que nadie notó al pequeño niño que caminaba silenciosamente y de puntitas por la habitación hasta llegar al lugar de Crona. Ahí, sin previo aviso, saltó directo sobre el desprevenido pelirrosa.

"¡CRONAAA!" El pequeño niño rubio gritó, aferrándose al delgado cuerpo del espadachín, riendo encantado. Maka se hizo a un lado, reconociendo inmediatamente a ese pequeño niño de brillantes cabellos dorados y ojos del mismo color.

"¡Victor!" Crona exclamó, ignorando a Ragnarok completamente para tomar al niño en sus brazos y darle un efusivo abrazo. Sentándolo en su regazo, Crona hizo algo que hizo al corazón de Maka encogerse en un sentimiento casi sobrecogedor.

Crona sonrió. Era una auténtica sonrisa grande y pura, llena de verdadera felicidad. No era una de sus simples sonrisas tímidas, ni una mueca... Era una verdadera sonrisa. Una sonrisa que antes solo ella podía sacar de él, una sonrisa que, desde su regreso, no había podido provocar.

Maka sintió una gran alegría al verle sonreír así, al mismo tiempo que sintió una profunda tristeza... pues esa sonrisa no iba dirigida a ella. Maka no era quien le estaba haciendo sonreír así.

¿Meena podía hacerle sonreír así?...

"¿Que haces aquí tan tarde, Victor?" El Profesor Stein preguntó mirando fijamente al pequeño rubio, quien volteó para observar al doctor y a su mujer. Riendo nerviosamente, Victor se aferró a Crona.

"¡Pero no es tan tarde!" El niño se quejó, apretándose contra el pelirrosa que mantenía su sonrisa.

"Victor de Franken Stein..." Marie le llamó con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo fijamente.

"Ahí va, mi nombre completo..." El pequeño de ocho años suspiró, sin bajar del regazo de Crona. "¡Pero mamaaaaa! Nunca puedo estar con Crona"

"M-Marie tiene razón, deberías estar en la cama..." El pelirrosa le recordó mientras arreglaba algunos de sus rebeldes mechones dorados con sus dedos. Victor tenía el tipo de cabello de Stein, revuelto por todos lados, pero brillante y sedoso como el de su madre.

"¡No es justo! ¡Hace aaaaños desde que tú y yo hemos tenido una pijamada juntos!"

"... La última fue hace tres semanas..." Crona le recordó, haciendo al pequeño Victor bufar.

"¡Detalles detalles!" Gruñó, notando de pronto a la chica rubia al lado de Crona que no le quitaba la vista de encima. "Uh... ¡Ey! Tengo una idea ¡ven a dormir hoy a la casa! Podemos ver películas y leer historias de terror y comer dulces y... y... ¡jugar karaoke!"

"Tienes escuela mañana" Marie le recordó, cruzándose de brazos. La maestra rubia sabía perfectamente que Crona nunca le negaría nada a Victor, así que debía intervenir.

"¡Pero mamaaaa! ¿De qué sirve la escuelaaa? ¡Yo quiero ser un usuario de espada igual que mi hermano!" Victor vociferó, aferrándose a Crona con fuerza, ocultando su pequeño rostro en el pecho del espadachín.

"Ey, hasta un usuario necesita una buena educación para ser el mejor" Maka dijo, sonriendo al pequeño en brazos de Crona.

Victor frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente a Maka como si tratase de recordar algo.

"Es mi culpa que esté aquí, Profesor Stein" Mifune se excusó, acercándose a la mesa para saludar a los profesores con una inclinación de su cabeza "lo encontré merodeando fuera de la mansión, a esta hora las calles son peligrosas"

"Gracias por traerlo Mifune, nosotros nos encargamos" Stein suspiró, mirando atentamente a su pequeño hijo que se mecía en brazos de Crona.

"Crona" Mifune llamó la atención del pelirrosa, quien dejó rápidamente a Victor para levantar de su asiento, tratando de tambalearse lo menos posible. Ragnarok se encontraba sobre su cabeza, ebrio y mareado por la sacudida que su usuario le había propinado momentos antes.

"S-si, profesor Mifune" Crona respondió, esperando instrucciones de su maestro.

"No te desveles demasiado, quiero que asistas al entrenamiento de mañana a primera hora"

Crona suspiró, aliviado de que solo fuese eso. Asintiendo, Crona tomó asiento nuevamente. No mas vino por esa noche, lo que menos quería era ayudar a Mifune mientras sufría de una resaca.

"Tu pequeña garrapata, Crona?" Kim rio, encontrando tierna la manera en que Victor no se separaba del espadachín pese a que ya no estaba en su regazo.

Victor era el hijo de Marie y Stein. Nacido dos años después de la pelea con el Kishin, el pequeño no conocía las increíbles aventuras de sus padres mas allá lo que otros solían contarle. Respecto a la locura... él sabía mucho, pues entre su padre y Crona era difícil no estar frente a frente con ella de vez en cuando. Crona había estado a su lado toda su vida.

El espadachín nunca aceptó ser legítimamente adoptado por Marie y Stein. Nunca lo mencionó, pero para Marie era clara la razón: Crona no quería llamarla "madre". No era porque el pelirrosa no la quisiera, sino porque la palabra en sí, para él, tenía un significado muy diferente del que tenía para todos los demás. Para Marie, Maka y Victor, la palabra "mamá" tenía un hermoso significado que no se puede expresar con palabras.

Para Crona, el único significado que tenía la palabra "madre", era Medusa. Jamás sería capaz de usar esa palabra con nadie mas, pues para Crona ese título había desaparecido en su vida junto a ella. Sin embargo, para Crona era clara una cosa: si pudiese renacer, desearía hacerlo siendo el hijo legítimo de Marie. Aunque eso era, para él, una idea egoísta... mientras no lo dijese en voz alta no habría problema.

Cuando nació Victor, Crona tuvo un repentino ataque de celos respecto a él. Pensó, en un inicio, que Marie ya no le haría caso ahora que tenía un hijo. Estuvo equivocado, pues no pasó ni una semana luego del nacimiento cuando Marie lo involucró en el cuidado de Victor. Aprendió, para desagrado de Ragnarok, a cambiar pañales, también a alimentarlo, a leerle cuentos, a dormirlo e incluso a bañarlo. Marie le decía todo el tiempo que él era su hermano mayor y que debía poner un ejemplo para él. Crona nunca antes había cargado un bebé, mucho menos convivir o jugar con él. Para cuando Victor cumplió el año, ambos eran inseparables.

Al tener la amistad de Maka, la protección de Marie y Stein, la camaradería de Kid y los demás, y el afecto de Victor, Crona fue auténticamente feliz.

Entonces ocurrió la boda de Maka y Soul...

"Has crecido mucho" La voz de Maka sacó a Crona de sus pensamientos, notando a la rubia sonriendo a Victor quien ladeaba su cabeza.

"Uh..." El pequeño balbuceó, mirando a Maka de arriba a abajo, mirando su asiento al lado de Crona, y luego a Crona quien miraba a Maka con un brillo especial en sus oscuros ojos. Tenía ocho años, pero sabía sumar... un poco.

"No me recuerdas, pero yo soy-"

"¡Eres la nueva novia de Crona!" Victor vociferó en toda su inocencia, haciendo que todos en la mesa voltearan a ver. Blair se cubrió la boca, tratando de no reír, mientras que los demás no hicieron ni un poco de esfuerzo en evitarlo.

Black Star reía a carcajadas a través del espejo, y Soul solo pudo sonreír con diversión. Incluso Liz no pudo evitar soltar unas risillas notando como el rostro de Maka se encendía como árbol de navidad. Los únicos que no reían eran Marie y Stein, este último porque simplemente carecía de sentido del humor. Marie, por su parte, no le encontraba nada de gracia al asunto...

"¡Woaaah! ¡Y eres un millóooon de veces mas bonita que la anterior!" Victor continuó, haciendo a Maka enrojecer como un tomate "¡me gustas! No como Meena, ella era horrible ¡pero tú eres muy linda! ¡Y eres rubia! ¡Tendré sobrinos rubios! ¡Aunque pelirrosas también me gustan!"

Para ese momento, las piernas de Black Star habían dejado de sostenerlo, cayendo al suelo revolcándose de risa y sosteniendo su estómago. Patty se había ido de espaldas en su silla, riendo de la misma manera. Los ojos de Kim estaban a punto de desbordar lágrimas de risa y Ox no estaba en mejores condiciones. Victor seguía hablando y hablando, mientras que Maka sentía su rostro derretirse de vergüenza y Crona temblaba detrás de él, rojo como tomate en temporada.

Kid no podía evitar reír un poco, calmándose lo mas que podía para dirigir su atención a Mifune.

"¿Te avisó Spirit que estaríamos aquí?" Kid preguntó al maestro de espadas, distrayéndolo de lo que seguramente era, para él, una escena francamente adorable.

"¿Spirit? No, fui al Death Room pero no había nadie, así que vine para acá" Mifune respondió sin darle mucha importancia. Fue por eso que no comprendió porque el rostro de Kid palidecía.

"¿no... Había nadie?" Kid repitió con un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

Mientras tanto, Victor seguía balbuceando las cosas mas bochornosas que cualquiera pudiese decir sobre un par de amigos muy cercanos. Fue tanto así, que Soul dejó de sonreír para dirigirle un gruñido molesto al pequeño rubio.

"Oye, ella es mi esposa" Soul recalcó, cruzándose de brazos en el espejo.

"¡No lo creo! Si fuese tu esposa ¡tú estarías aquí con ella!" Victor dijo con una voz muy firme para su edad, demostrando así que era un digno hijo de Marie Mjolnir. "¡Yo lo se! Papá y Mamá nunca se separan, e incluso cuando papá quiere estar solo, mamá no lo deja. Y si tu estas allá y ella aquí, no puedes ser su marido"

Stein se mantuvo en silencio, observando fijamente a su pequeño hijo. Siempre le impresionaba como la sinceridad e inocencia de un niño podía decir tantas verdades. Lo mas impresionante, era que un niño de ocho años había dejado callado a Soul. El albino trató de contra-atacar, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía argumentos. Maka, por su parte, se limitó a suspirar antes de tocar el hombro de Victor para llamar su atención.

"Pequeño, él es Soul Eater, es mi marido. Yo soy Maka Albarn" La rubia trató de explicarle, siendo lo mas paciente que podía. Su rostro aún se encontraba bastante sonrojado.

"Maka... Albarn?" Victor repitió, mirando fijamente a la rubia de ojos verdes frente a él. Incrédulo, volteó a ver a Crona quien ahora miraba para otro lado, sumido en sus pensamientos. Maka Albarn... ese nombre era familiar... Maka Albarn, Maka... Maka.

"¡Aaaaaaah!" El niño exclamó, saltando lejos del agarre de Maka para apuntarle acusadoramente con su pequeño dedo. "¡Maka! ¿La Maka de Crona? ¡Si eres tú! ¡Eres esa Maka!"

"Eeh.. Si, si... Soy esa" Maka sonrió mientras una gota de sudor caía por su cabeza. Lo que no esperó, era que la inocente cara de Victor cambiase súbitamente por un rostro molesto, en un gesto idéntico al de Stein en un ataque de locura.

"¡Bruja!" Victor vociferó, apuntando aún hacia Maka.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Victor de Franken Stein!" Marie lo regañó, mirando a su hijo amenazantemente. Pero para Victor eso era ya personal... Se trataba de Crona.

"¡Abandonaste a mi hermano! ¡Dejaste de escribirle por años! ¡Eras su mundo entero y lo abandonaste!" Victor vociferó, realmente molesto "¡Tu hacías a mi hermano llorar! Y aun así él nunca dejó de mandar sus cartitas, todas las semanas él enviaba sus cartas ¡y nunca las respondías!"

"Suficiente" La dura voz de Stein se dejó oír en la mesa, callando a Victor por completo. El pequeño niño tenía mucho que decir, pero cuando su padre daba una orden, debía obedecer.

Maka estaba helada. Crona... ¿Crona le había escrito? Pero, las cartas... ella nunca recibió nada. Semana tras semana... pero, pero ella había escrito también... ¿Qué demonios?

"Victor" Stein le llamó con la misma voz tranquila de siempre, mientras sus ojos ámbar miraban al pequeño fijamente. "Fuera de aquí, nos iremos juntos a casa después"

Sin siquiera rechistar, el pequeño hijo de Stein y Marie se dirigió a la salida del enorme comedor.

"Crona..." Maka se dirigió a Crona, quien se encontraba de nuevo sentado en su asiento con la mirada baja, su rostro oculto bajo los largos mechones rosas "... ¿Estuviste escribiéndome los últimos tres años?"

Ante la pregunta, el espadachín levantó la cabeza, impresionado. Acaso... ¿Ella no sabía? Si ella no sabía, entonces las cartas nunca llegaron, entonces... todo era un malentendido, quizá entonces... Maka realmente nunca le ignoró...

Ragnarok se despertó de encima de la cabeza de Crona, frunciendo el ceño antes de ingresar al interior de su compañero. Apenas ingresó, el espadachín sintió un súbito mareo seguido de un aletargamiento. El mareo casi lo tira de la silla, aferrándose del respaldo a duras penas.

"¿Crona?" Kim le llamó con el ceño fruncido, notando el enorme sonrojo en su rostro y sus ojos entrecerrados.

"W-woaah... Todo da... Vvvueltass..." Crona habló arrastrando las palabras, comenzando a soltar pequeñas risas. Maka se apresuró a sostenerlo, abrazándolo por el torso para mantenerlo estable en su lugar.

"Pero que... Pero si estabas bien hace un momento" Maka dijo, preocupada de ver a su amigo francamente intoxicado.

"Parece ser Ragnarok dejó de cooperar con él y soltó todo el alcohol a su organismo" Stein suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Eso explicaba muchas cosas... Muchas.

"Hahaha, no pensé que viviría para ver el día en que estuvieses ebrio" Soul bromeó, tratando de liberar la tensión del momento. No se le había escapado la conversación de momentos antes... parecía que las cosas entre Crona y Maka no estaban bien.

"Shhhhhh!" Crona gruñó con su dedo índice contra sus propios labios "te crees muuuuy cool Soul, muy coooool"

"Uh?"

"¡Pero no sabesssss! ¡No tienes ideaaa!" Crona siguió hablando, apoyándose de la mesa.

"Crona, estas ebrio" Maka susurró en su oído, aún con sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. El pelirrosa volteó a verle, dirigiendo a la rubia una mirada que le hizo contener el aliento. Los ojos azul celeste del espadachín le veían con una mezcla de dolor, tristeza, y algo mas...

Algo mas que Maka no se atrevía a nombrar.

"Muy bieeen Crona ¡ya eres un adulto! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!" Black Star vociferó desde el otro lado del espejo, riendo junto a Soul"

"Ahora hay que conseguirle una chica y hacerlo un hombre" Soul siguió el juego con una sonrisa.

"Déjalo en paz Soul" Maka le advirtió con severidad en su voz, mirando al albino con el ceño fruncido.

"Vamos Maka, solo bromeo, que poco cool eres" Soul suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

Si si, Maka se sabía esa obra. Ella era la poco cool, la chica para nada sexy, la grosera y nada femenina nerd de Shibusen, la chica de la generación con los pechos mas pequeños. Maka ya sabía todo ese repertorio... demonios, tenía que oírlo todos los días. O al menos los pocos días cuando ella y Soul convivían.

Antes de que ella pudiese darle voz a sus pensamientos, fue sorprendida por las manos de Crona aferrándose a su ropa. El pelirrosa la miraba con preocupación y, pese a su estado de embriaguez, parecía comprender lo que Maka estaba pensando. Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando solo hacía falta una mirada para hablar entre ellos...

"¡MAKAAAAAAA!" Una muy conocida voz resonó por toda la mansión, y pronto un par de brazos empujaron a Crona lejos de Maka, aferrando a la rubia en un fuerte abrazo "¡hija mía estas aquí! ¡Papa está contigo!"

"¡GAH! ¡Suéltame en este instante!" Maka rugió tratando de desembarazarse del agarre de Spirit, mientras Crona se sostenía de la mesa lo mejor que podía. Los alaridos de Spirit retumbaban en la alcoholizada cabeza del pelirrosa, haciéndole sentir como su ésta fuese a estallar de un momento a otro.

"Shhhhhh!" Crona gruñó con un quejido de dolor, dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa para sostenerla entre sus manos. Hasta había olvidado por completo lo que habían estado hablando momentos antes.

"¡Spirit!" Kid llamó al pelirrojo, pálido como papel "¿quién se quedó en el Death Room?"

"Como dije, estaba vacío cuando fui hace cinco minutos" Mifune suspiró, mirando a Spirit cual caso perdido.

"Lo siento Lord Death, no podía quedarme ahí encerrado con él mientras mi hija estaba aquí sin su papá" Spirit lloriqueó, apretujando a Maka con fuerza. "¡Mi Maka ni siquiera me envió una sola carta para decirme como esta! ¡Ni una llamada! ¡Papa estaba tan preocupado!"

"Aléjate... De... Mi..." Maka gruñía, perdiendo rápidamente su paciencia mientras forcejeaba con los brazos de su padre.

"Spirit, si aprecias los restos de tu relación con tu hija, deberías soltarla" Stein suspiró, notando como la usuario rubia estaba a punto de sacar su libro y propinar un salvaje Maka-Chop en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Fue ahí cuando un par de pasos se escucharon en la habitación, y pronto una singular figura se paró en medio de la mesa frente a todos.

"¡Que multitud tan vivaz y juvenil tenemos aquí!" El pequeño ser, que parecía ser algún tipo de perro, exclamó "Me recuerda a aquella época de mi propia juventud cuando era un renegado. Si, era una calurosa tarde de verano cuando yo salía cual vándalo a las calles con mis secuaces, aunque ahora que lo pienso fue en la noche. Si, fue en una noche de caluroso verano, aunque pudo ser un frío invierno, aunque quizá lo recuerdo frío por el frío que había en mi alma. ¡Una taza de té puede aliviar cualquier frío desde el interior! ¿Les gustaría escuchar mi historia?

"EXCALIBUUUUURRRRR!" Black Star y Kid rugieron al unísono.

"¡Apágalo Soul! ¡Apágalo!" Black Star jadeó con su rostro retorcido en una mueca de disgusto, como si hubiesen restregado su cara en excremento de caballo.

"¡Lo sentimos Lord Death, tenemos que irnos!" Soul se excusó con rapidez, cortando la comunicación del espejo.

"¡BLACK STAAAAR! ¡SOOOUL! ¡No me dejen morir solo!" Kid gritó, jalando sus cabellos negros con desesperación, mientras la voz de Excalibur seguía parloteando sin parar.

"¡Aaaaaah! ¡Yo lo mato!" Patty rugió con furia en sus ojos, tomando un tenedor el alto.

"¿Quién demonios lo dejó salir?" Liz solo pudo sostener su cabeza con una de sus manos, sintiendo una fuerte jaqueca.

"Excalibur, ¿no deberías estar en el Death Room vigilando que Lord Death no tenga llamadas?" Marie suspiró, exasperada.

"¡Imbécil!" Excalibur gritó, apuntando a Marie con su bastón "Cualquier niño pequeño sabe que las llamadas no respondidas pasan inmediatamente al siguiente espejo activo, lo que me recuerda a la época cuando yo era un pequeño niño. Mis juegos consistían en correr por las praderas ayudando a los indefensos y los desamparados, pero nunca antes de tomar mi té de medio día. Es muy importante empezar el día con una taza de té, pero nunca antes de saludar al sol y gritar de alegría. La alegría es lo que mueve al mundo y crea las verdaderas anécdotas de la historia. ¿Les gustaría escuchar mi historia?

"NO!" Todos los presentes gritaron al unísono, verdaderamente exasperados.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Crona se quejó, comenzando a golpear su frente contra la mesa, apretando sus cabellos.

"¡IMBECILES! Quien no conoce la historia no tiene futuro. La historia es escrita con la sangre de los caídos y la letra de los vencedores. Mi historia comienza a inicios del siglo..."

Para ese momento, Kid estaba casi estrangulando a Spirit, quien se suponía debió haberse quedado en el Death Room para vigilar que Excalibur no se saliese de ahí. Kim hacía uso de todo su autocontrol para no hechizar a la odiosa arma mientras Ox trataba de confortarla pese a su propio dolor de cabeza. Patty estaba casi sobre la mesa con cuchillo y tenedor en mano, tratando de alcanzar a excalibur. Liz se limitaba a sostener a Patty. Blair había hechizado sus propias orejas para no escuchar nada, sentada tranquilamente en una calabaza leyendo una revista. Marie masajeaba su temple mientras que Stein fumaba un cigarrillo casi con vehemencia. Mifune se había marchado apenas Excalibur apareció.

Entre tanto alboroto, ninguno de los presentes notó cuando Maka jaló a Crona del brazo, saliendo con él de la mansión.

* * *

Por las calles de Death City podían verse a dos figuras caminando lado a lado, una de manera un tanto tambaleante mientras la otra le sostenía de vez en cuando. Maka guiaba a Crona en la oscuridad de la ciudad, una oscuridad perpetua que era iluminada solo por los faroles de las calles y las estrellas. La luna era casi invisible en la oscuridad del cielo, cubierta por una densa capa de sangre negra... la sangre del Kishin, que ahora servía como nuevo sello, como alguna vez lo hizo su propia piel.

De esa pelea habían pasado 10 años. En la pelea del Kishin, cuando se dieron cuenta que no podrían vencerle, recurrieron al Brew para intentar lo que Lord Death había hecho la primera vez: sellar a Asura. Hiriéndolo lo suficiente, convirtieron su sangre en su nueva prisión, una prisión de la cual todos esperaban no escapase de nuevo. La nueva luna negra era el monumento a aquella batalla que decidió el destino de la tierra. Para Maka, era un recuerdo de todo lo vivido, de la sangre derramada y del combate hombro a hombro con sus amigos. También era un recuerdo constante de Crona, quien había hecho posible el encierro del Kishin.

Todos reconocían a Maka Albarn como la usuario que derrotó a Asura con un simple corte de la guadaña Soul Eater. Nadie en el mundo reconocía al joven que había ideado el plan y que, a costa de su vida y con una herida mortal en su vientre, había usado el Brew. Ese reconocimiento solo existía en Shibusen, para los pocos que sabían la verdad y para los pocos que habían estado ahí.

Ver esa luna negra le recordaba siempre a ese joven poco apreciado que dio todo de sí y mas. Era alguien que hacía las cosas, no para recibir un reconocimiento, sino simplemente porque debían hacerse. Ignorante del orden natural del mundo y sus leyes, Crona solo hacía lo que le dictaba su corazón. Claro, mientras la locura en su interior no lo consumiese...

Esa era la razón de porque Maka Albarn, reconocida por ser muy cerrada, antisocial y bastante corta de paciencia, ayudaba a ese hombre pelirosa a caminar por las calles de Shibusen. En nombre del lazo que alguna vez los unió, de la amistad que era tan fuerte como su resonancia de almas, del cariño incondicional que se profesaban, Maka ayudaba a un muy intoxicado Crona a llegar a su departamento.

"Lo sssssiento Maka, Ragnarok es un asno..." Crona balbuceó, tratando de hablar lo más correctamente posible. Usualmente el pequeño demonio esperaba a que Crona llegase a su departamento o a algún lugar seguro antes de liberar el alcohol en su sangre. Esta vez, por el contrario, lo había hecho deliberadamente y de golpe, incapacitando al espadachín por el resto de la noche.

"Ya me arreglaré con él mañana ¿me escuchas Ragnarok?" Gruñó Maka, sosteniendo a Crona por la cintura mientras el pelirrosa se apoyaba levemente con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Maka.

Para Crona, el piso se movía como si estuviese en un barco siendo azotado por grandes olas. Era como caminar sobre un puente muy inestable y, entre eso y el constante mareo, el espadachín no paraba de maldecir internamente a su compañero.

"Ya estamos cerca, vamos a llegar y podrás descansar en tu nuevo colchón" Maka sonrió tratando de animarle, pues podía percibir el pesimismo de su amigo estando tan cerca. Estando ebrio, el espadachín no tenía un buen control de su longitud de alma, dejando así que pequeñas fracciones de ella llegaran a Maka. Claro, mientras Crona no se abriera del todo, sería imposible para ella entrar en él, pero al menos podía percibirlo. Se sentía como una suave caricia en un fuerte pellizco.

"No no no no no nooooo" Crona negó con la cabeza, deteniéndose en seco en medio de la calle para tomar a Maka de los hombros. Elevando sus manos, Crona tomó el rostro de la rubia, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

"¿Crona?" Maka susurró, sus mejillas sonrojándose levemente por la cercanía del espadachín. Usualmente ella detestaba que los hombres, o cualquier persona en general, tomasen al punto de la ebriedad. Lo consideraba un vicio horrendo y de hecho lo repudiaba. Cuando Soul había llegado tomado a casa luego de una misión, Maka lo había obligado a dormir en la calle como castigo. Simplemente lo detestaba... quizá porque le recordaba a esas veces cuando Spirit llegaba tomado y oliendo a perfume barato.

Pero con Crona... era diferente. Además de saber que no había sido culpa del espadachín, él se comportaba muy diferente a todos los demás... a veces incluso podía ver trazos de su personalidad que, de otra manera, nunca hubiese sabido que Crona tenía.

"Maka..." Crona susurró, tragando saliva con fuerza para tratar de hablar "No voy a dejar que ddduermas en mi cama, no... no puedo perrmmitir que mi dulce mmmaka duerma en un lugarrr asi..."

Crona hablaba con toda la seriedad que podía, sus fuertes manos acariciando sus mejillas lo mas suavemente que podía. Maka podía sentir la rugosidad de sus palmas, producto de toda una vida sosteniendo una empuñadura, así como su calor. Al tomar las manos de Crona entre las suyas, podía también sentir el contraste entre sus palmas y el dorso de su mano, la cual era sorpresivamente suave.

"A mí no me molesta Crona-"

"A mi me molesta" El espadachín gruñó, acercándose hasta tomar a Maka entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho. Desinhibido por el alcohol, Crona ni siquiera tembló con el contacto. "Q-quiza nnno vuelvva a verrte... Quiero... quiero darte todo mientras ppueda... quiero hacerte feliz"

Maka escuchó sus palabras mientras mantenía su rostro oculto en su pecho, ambas manos aun ayudando a Crona con su equilibrio. No respondió a sus palabras, quedándose así en silencio entre sus brazos.

"No sssoporto verte triste... Y no se que es... No se que te tiene triste... pero quiero que seas feliz, mi a-ángel no puede estar triste. Quiero oirrrr... tu risa... Y v-ver tu sonrisa... Ver tus hermosos ojos brillar..." Crona susurró al tiempo que estrechaba a Maka un poco mas fuerte, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como la rubia rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, apretando su ropa con fuerza.

Maka se mantuvo en silencio, su rostro oculto, sus brazos aferrándose a Crona quien se balanceaba levemente debido al mareo por el alcohol. La mano derecha del espadachín se mantuvo aferrada a la cintura de Maka mientras que la derecha subía a acariciar su cabello rubio. Permanecieron así un largo rato, en silencio, estáticos en medio de las calles de Death City.

Pasados unos minutos, Maka finalmente se separó de Crona. En sus ojos verdes había un remolino de emociones, siendo emoción y tristeza las mas predominantes. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y en ellas había lo que parecía ser el rastro de una lágrima. El pecho de Crona estaba mojado, y en el rostro del pelirrosa se encontraba una expresión de añoranza inmensa.

"Vamos, el apartamento no está lejos..." Maka le llamó, sonriendo al tiempo que tomaba su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Un tanto indeciso, Crona trató de dar un paso detrás del otro, tratando de tambalearse lo menos posible.

El camino hasta el apartamento fue lento y en silencio. No necesitaban hablar, lo único que necesitaban era mantener sus manos entrelazadas, sintiendo la cercanía del otro. Crona seguía bastante ebrio, pero trataba de seguir el paso a Maka lo mas de decorosamente que podía. Maka por su parte seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había sucedido en la cena.

Sus cartas no llegaron... Crona estuvo escribiendo, pero por tres años la correspondencia entre los dos desapareció. Pero, no tenía sentido... ¿Acaso no Kid le había asegurado que él había entregado la correspondencia personalmente?...

¿Se la había entregado a Crona directamente en sus manos? O quizá...

"Tus llaves" Maka llamó al espadachín una vez que ambos habían llegado al apartamento. Con un quejido, Crona comenzó a rebuscar por sus bolsillos torpemente, tardando un momento en encontrar las llaves guardadas en el bolsillo interno de su gabardina.

Quitándole las llaves, la rubia suspiró antes de abrir la puerta. Suficiente había tenido por aquel día, lo único que quería era meter a Crona en la cama y luego descansar. Entrando ambos al apartamento, Maka sostuvo al pelirrosa una vez mas para guiarlo a su habitación.

"Mañana Ragnarok deseará no haber nacido" La rubia gruñó en voz baja, ayudando al espadachín que sentía como si estuviese recibiendo mas alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo. Parecía como si Ragnarok quisiese noquearlo.

"Ugghhu..." Crona se quejó, ayudándose de Maka para llegar a su habitación.

Ninguno de los dos contó con una figura bloqueándoles el camino, mirando a ambos con severidad y un pronunciado ceño fruncido.

"¡Desaparecido todo el día! ¿Dónde has estado?" Meena vociferó, mirando al espadachín quien llevó ambas manos a sus propios oídos para bloquear el sonido.

"Sssshhhhhh!" Crona siseó, tratando de callar a la joven morena.

"¡No te atrevas a callarme!" Meena gritó, esta vez mucho mas fuerte con el propósito de molestar al pelirrosa.

"Calla tu arpía boca, bruja, y quítate del camino" Maka gruñó, sosteniendo con fuerza al espadachín quien comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

"¿Disculpa?" Meena habló con altanería en su voz, sonriendo casi malévolamente al tiempo que se acercaba ambos, quedando cara a cara con Maka. "Maka Albarn... Serás toda una leyenda, pero en esta casa eres una invitada y YO vivo aquí"

Maka podía sentir su sangre hervir mientras miraba a la chica de cabellos castaños frente a ella. Era... Era... nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de matar a alguien con tanta violencia desde que conoció a Medusa.

"Quítate del camino..." Maka gruñó con un tono sumamente amenazante en su voz, haciendo a Meena arquear una ceja.

"Fuera de mi casa" Meena respondió, aun manteniendo esa enorme sonrisa socarrona. "Te crees la gran cosa ¿no es así? Crees que puedes hacer tu santa voluntad y meterte en la vida de todos ¿verdad?"

La joven morena estaba avanzando, cruzada de brazos, mientras que Maka se mantuvo firme en su lugar, sosteniendo a un Crona que no decía ni pío. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el ambiente entre ambas se sentía como dos tormentas a punto de estrellarse.

"Ya he sido tolerante contigo llevando a Crona donde se te da la gana, ahora lo quiero de regreso, y tú vas a dármelo"

"Crona no es ningún objeto para que hables de él así" Maka siseó, su rostro enrojeciendo de ira. Si la rubia no tuviese las manos ocupadas sosteniendo al espadachín, ya hubiese sacado su libro y golpeado a Meena hasta provocarle un coma.

"Él es mío, ahora vete antes que-"

Meena no pudo continuar, pues súbitamente un par de poderosas manos la tomaron de las solapas, jalándola con una fuerza tal que el rostro de la chica de llenó de temor. Frente a ella estaba Crona, interponiéndose entre ella y Maka, su agarre siendo tal que casi la levantaba del suelo.

"C-crona..."

"No le hables así a Maka..." Crona gruñó. Sus fríos ojos azules le miraban con una determinación alimentada por el alcohol. El agarre con el que tenía a la chica era poderoso, sus puños duros como plomo y sus delgados brazos no temblaban ni un instante pese a estar casi cargando a la chica. Las pupilas contraídas del espadachín y esos fijos ojos azules lograron helar la sangre de Meena.

"C-crona... ¿Vas a ponerte de su lado? No te he visto en todo el día y tu-"

"No puedo lidiar contigo en este momento" Crona le advirtió, haciendo a Meena callar en seco "no me hagas lidiar contigo"

Meena entendió el mensaje de inmediato. Sabía que en ese estado no debía llevarle la contraria al espadachín. Desviando su mirada, el pelirrosa comprendió que era lo mas cercano que obtendría a un "de acuerdo", soltándola lentamente para depositarla de nuevo en el suelo.

"Perdóname" Fueron las únicas palabras de Crona, quien bajó la mirada nuevamente, tomando la mano de Maka para guiarla a su habitación, donde se encontraba el colchón que habían comprado en la tarde.

Maka, por otro lado, aprovechó el agarre del espadachín para guiarlo a su propia habitación, metiéndolo en el cuarto y encerrándose con él, dejando a Meena sola en la sala.

"M-Maka?" Crona preguntó, aferrándose a la pared mas cercana para no caer. El mareo era cada vez peor, y ahora incluso sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

"Te lo juro Crona, ¡voy a matarla!" Maka casi gritó, llena de frustración. El pelirrosa se quejó con el grito, casi arrastrándose a su cama para sentarse ahí. Por alguna razón sentía que estaba a poco de desmayarse.

Maka notó el cambio en su estado, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Suspirando profundamente, decidió calmarse y tomar asiento en la cama al lado de él. Elevando su mano, la rubia comenzó a acariciar su espalda suavemente, haciendo al espadachín suspirar.

"N-no la mates..." Crona susurró con la mirada baja, sus largos cabellos rosas ocultando su rostro "sé que es cruel pero... es la única compañía que tengo"

"¿De qué hablas Crona? Claro que no lo es ¡tienes a Blair! ¿Qué hay de Marie y el profesor Stein? ¿Y Victor? Kim, Kid, Liz, Patty... Incluso Mifune y Angela..." Maka habló con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. No podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿cómo era que Crona se sentía solo teniendo tantas personas que se preocupaban por él?

"Tú no lo entenderías..." Crona suspiró, sus ojos llenándose de una profunda tristeza. Era una mirada de completa desesperanza, una mirada que hizo al estómago de Maka revolverse. Ella conocía esa mirada... Era la mirada que tenía cuando le conoció, esa mirada triste y desconsolada del niño abandonado en medio de un mar sin agua.

"... Tu no estás solo, Crona..." Maka habló, acercándose mas al espadachín para tratar de rodearlo con sus brazos.

"Si no estuviera ella aquí... ¿Quién lo estaría?"

"... ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo estoy contigo!"

"Tú te irás..." Crona afirmó al tiempo que sus ojos azules volteaban a verle. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, una afirmación que ella no podía discutir. "Si ella no estuviese aquí, yo estaría solo... Todos tienen sus vidas, Kim y Ox, Marie y el Profesor... Liz y Kid..."

"... Crona, esa no es razón para soportarla" Maka susurró, tomando a Crona de los hombros para que voltease a verle de frente. El espadachín seguía hablando con una voz francamente ebria, pero hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar correctamente. Al menos su tartamudeo había desaparecido. "¿Comerías una manzana agusanada solo porque es la última que queda? Estar solo es mejor que estar con alguien co-"

"¡Quien dijo eso no conocía la soledad!" Crona gritó, sus puños apretando fuertemente el cobertor de la cama. Maka calló, mirando fijamente al espadachín con ojos impresionados. "¿Es mejor estar solo? ¿De verdad? ¿El que dijo eso tenía acaso la menor idea de lo que es llegar a una casa vacía todos los días? ¿Sabía acaso como el silencio amplifica el ruido de tus pensamientos? ¿Sabía acaso lo que es no tener a nada ni nadie mas que tus recuerdos?... Y la manzana la comería cualquiera que conozca el verdadero significado del hambre..."

Maka estaba en completo silencio, impactada, tratando de comprender el verdadero significado de todas sus palabras. Sin embargo Crona no le dio tiempo, pues comenzó a sollozar entre sus manos.

"No quiero estar solo... Quiero caminar por este cruel mundo con alguien a mi lado... Quiero que esta soledad desaparezca... Quiero que estos recuerdos me dejen en paz..." Crona jadeó, temblando, su voz quebrándose cada vez mas. Era el alcohol, no había duda de ello, era el alcohol destapando los secretos que el espadachín ocultaba en su alma, secretos que ella no podía sentir, secretos que él mantenía ocultos de ella "quiero... Quiero que alguien me ame..."

Maka tragó con fuerza, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

"Pero nadie puede amarme ¿cómo puede alguien amar a este monstruo? ¿Cómo podría alguien siquiera contemplar esa posibilidad? Porque tienes razón Maka, nadie quiere una manzana agusanada... Yo soy esa manzana Maka, yo soy..."

"Basta" Maka le ordenó, sacudiendo al espadachín por los hombros. En su voz había ira, pero sobretodo dolor "¿qué te he dicho de hablar así sobre ti mismo?"

Crona no respondió, manteniendo la mirada baja, incapaz de voltear a ver a la rubia frente a él. La longitud del alma de Crona era un poco mas perceptible ahora, quizá por la fuerte intoxicación, pero Maka podía sentirla... Y lo único que sentía era una profunda y poderosa soledad.

Maka abrazó a Crona con fuerza, aferrandose a su delgado cuerpo sintiendo su temblor. Las manos del espadachín no tardaron mucho en responder apenas perceptiblemente, sintiendo las palmas del pelirrosa descansar en la curva de su cintura.

"Déjame entrar..." Maka susurró en un tono suave, más parecido a una petición que a una orden.

"No puedo..." Crona suspiró con la voz entrecortada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" La rubia preguntó, separándose de él un poco para mirarle a la cara. El Crona entre sus brazos no era ni la sombra de lo que habían conseguido juntos. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Que había provocado que el Crona subyugado de Medusa regresase?

Maka trató de separarse un poco mas, pero las firmes manos del espadachín no se lo permitieron.

"No te vayas..." Crona sollozó, cerrando sus ojos azules con fuerza. "No me dejes... No te vayas... por lo que mas quieras..."

Fue ahí cuando un violento mareo invadió al espadachín, quien tuvo que aferrarse a Maka para no caer de la cama. La rubia empujó sus hombros suavemente, ayudando a Crona a acostarse en la cama. Para sorpresa del espadachín, apenas él estuvo acomodado, Maka se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"¿M-maka...?"

"Me quedaré contigo" Maka susurró, aferrándose a su delgado cuerpo "estaré aquí hasta que duermas"

"Maka..." Crona susurró, temblando levemente. Aún con el cerebro ahogado en alcohol, el espadachín podía comprender la situación... Estaba en la cama con Maka.

Antes de poder pensar otra cosa, una nueva ola de alcohol en su sangre lo noqueó por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche cuando Maka salió de la habitación de Crona.

Estaba contrariada, confundida... y sobretodo asustada. Crona tenía un problema, era un problema enorme que poco a poco estaba consumiendo su cordura... y lo peor era que no podía identificar que era.

Algo era seguro: Meena solo era una fuga para ese problema. Crona la estaba usando, quizá tanto como Meena lo usaba a él. La usaba para engañarse a sí mismo, para obtener una falsa sensación de compañía, un placebo para su necesidad de afecto. Para cualquier otra persona, eso hubiese estado bien. Es decir ¿qué importa si se utilizan el uno al otro? Si eso les funcionaba, podían seguir tal y como estaban.

Pero para Maka Albarn, era completamente indignante esa situación. Crona era un hombre maravilloso, leal a sus amigos y dedicado a su familia. Era el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiese pedir, entregado y comprometido a quienes creyesen en él. Crona merecía tener a alguien que le amara, alguien que le recordase todos los días cuan valioso era. Necesitaba a alguien que sostuviese su mano a diario y le recordase que no estaba solo. ¿Acaso ella era la única que podía ver todas esas cualidades en él?

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando una figura se colocó frente a ella. Antes de que pudiese preverlo, un látigo se enredó en el cuello de Maka, tirándola al suelo de un fuerte tirón.

Alarmada, la rubia llevó ambas manos a su cuello, tratando de quitarse ese látigo que parecía tener vida propia y que le ahorcaba lentamente. Siguiendo el final del látigo, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando notó que ese látigo era una extensión del brazo de Meena, quien la miraba amenazantemente.

"De verdad, Maka, no quieres meterte conmigo" Meena sonrió, apretando el cuello de Maka al tiempo que se acuclillaba frente a ella. "¿De verdad quieres separarme de Crona? Puedes intentarlo, pero no te aseguro que yo sea la mas perjudicada al final..."

"Solo lo estas usando... ¡Tú no sientes nada por él!" Maka rugió, tratando de abrir aquel látigo que estaba casi ahorcandola.

"Pfff... Por supuesto que no siento nada" Meena rió "Demonios, ¿quién sentiría algo por tan poco hombre? No, es pura conveniencia. Pero... ¿A quién le importa? A Crona no, el solo quiere que lo tome de la mano de vez en cuando y le sonría, es un buen trato ¿no lo crees?"

"Maldita perra" Maka gruñó entre dientes, sintiendo como la entrada de aire era cada vez mas difícil. Meena la estaba asfixiando "Si tuviese a Soul conmigo..."

"Exacto, Maka Albarn" Meena rió, mirando a la rubia con superioridad "Sin Soul Eater no eres nadie, y tu lo sabes. Esa es la única razón de porque hiciste una amistad con Crona"

"Qué demonios hablas bruja..."

"De verdad, Maka Albarn, quien rescató a un potencial Kishin de su propia locura... escuché que Crona salvó tu pellejo en múltiples ocasiones. Lo convertiste en tu pequeña mascota ¿no es así? ¿Obligándolo a ponerse en frente de su propia madre para morir por ti?..." Meena siseó con una sonrisa casi venenosa en su rostro. Maka había dejado de forcejear. "Así que ¿por qué no nos haces un favor y desapareces de nuestra vida? Yo cuidaré de Crona"

"Crona es mi mejor amigo ¡yo no lo utilizo! ¡El significa mucho para mí!"

"Pues él piensa lo contrario, de verdad Maka... Solo está siendo amable, ¿acaso no recuerdas que dejó de escribirte? Ni una carta, Maka, eso es lo mucho que significas para él" Meena habló con una gigantesca sonrisa, sus ojos castaños mirando a la rubia con sorna.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Maka comprendió todo. Su rostro palideció por un instante para luego llenarse de ira. Ahora todo tenía sentido, encajaba a la perfección.

"Fuiste tú..."

"Uh?" Meena gruñó, mirándole escéptica.

"Tú... ¡Tú evitaste que las cartas de Crona llegaran!" Maka le acusó, sintiendo una profunda furia burbujear dentro de ella.

Meena era la culpable. Ella, de alguna manera, había interceptado la correspondencia de ambos y evitado que se comunicaran. Por ella Maka había pasado por tanta soledad, sin saber nada de él. Por ella Crona pensó quizá que ya no le importaba. Ella era la culpable.

La morena frunció el ceño, discretamente tragando saliva con fuerza. Respirando profundamente, solo sonrió antes de liberar a Maka de su agarre, convirtiendo el látigo en su brazo humano nuevamente. Maka respiró profundamente, levantándose del suelo un tanto tambaleante para confrontarla.

"¡No puedes engañarme! Lo veo en esos ojos mentirosos que tienes"

"Hmm... Acusaciones fuertes para alguien que no tiene pruebas..." Meena sonrió, cruzándose de brazos "si es así... ¿Dónde están las cartas, Maka Albarn? ¿Puedes comprobar que las escribiste? Puedo decirte que Crona no escribió ninguna"

"¡No pienso escuchar tus mentiras! De lo único que me culpo es por haber dudado de él un solo instante y creer que no escribía a propósito. Debí haber venido apenas sus cartas dejaron de llegar" Maka gruñó, sabiendo perfectamente que parte del terrible lodazal en el que Crona y ella encontraban era su culpa. Nunca debió suponer que Crona no quería escribirle, nunca debió dudar... ¿Cómo pudo dudar de algo así?

Si lo que el pequeño Victor había dicho era cierto, Crona estuvo escribiendo cartas que nunca llegaron, y al mismo tiempo nunca recibió las suyas. Si era cierto, por tres años Crona pensó que ella le había olvidado.

De ser así, no podía culparle por haber perdido su resonancia con ella.

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Maka Albarn. Crona ya no es tu asunto"

"Crona siempre será mi asunto" Maka respondió, mirando directamente a los ojos chocolate de la morena de manera amenazante. Tras el fiero intercambio de miradas, Maka se retiró a su propia habitación. No era tan tonta como para tratar de iniciar una pelea contra un arma. Podía ser ruda a la hora de luchar, pero seguía siendo humana.

Meena por su parte permaneció en el corredor de las habitaciones, mirando fijamente la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de la rubia. Con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de repudio en sus labios, la morena sacudió su cabeza para dirigir su atención a la habitación de Crona. Con un hondo suspiro, entró al cuarto donde el espadachín dormía su terrible intoxicación.

Una vez adentro, Meena cerró la puerta suavemente para evitar cualquier ruido. En silencio caminó hasta la cama de Crona, donde le observó dormir por unos instantes.

"Ragnarok..." Meena llamó, mirando atentamente la espalda del pelirrosa. No pasó mucho antes de que el pequeño demonio saliera perezosamente del interior de su compañero.

"Ughh..." Ragnarok se quejó, tardando un momento en recuperar su forma física sobre un desmayado Crona "¿qué demonios quieres?"

"¿Donde estuvieron? ¿Porque llegan asi? ¿¡Y cómo es que Maka se enteró de las cartas!?" Meena gruñó, elevando su voz cada vez mas conforme hablaba.

"¡Calla idiota! Despertaras a Crona" Ragnarok siseó, sacudiéndose el dolor de cabeza. Se encontraba mareado, pero debido a que había pasado todo el alcohol al cuerpo de Crona, estaba en mejor forma que él. "¡Tuve que nockearlo con alcohol! Sabía que todo se descubriría en la fiestecita con sus amigos, necesitaba un plan de emergencia"

"¿Fiesta?" Meena repitió, cruzándose de brazos.

"Rayitas organizó una bienvenida para Maka, ¡quien hoy estuvo todo el maldito día con Crona!" El pequeño demonio rugió entre dientes, inclinándose sobre su usuario para mirar mas de cerca a la castaña frente a él. "¿¡Donde estuviste tú!? ¡El daño es irreparable! Se abrazaron, juguetearon con sus malditas manos, hicieron planes como una imbécil parejita ¡y al final se enteraron de las cartas!"

"¿Cómo demonios pasó eso? ¡Se suponía que tú ibas a evitarlo!"

"¡Puta, no te atrevas a cuestionarme!" Ragnarok elevó la voz, francamente molesto "¿crees que puedo hacer milagros o evitar que otros abran sus malditas bocas? Con suerte puse a Crona tan ebrio que no recordará nada"

Meena se mordió los labios y apretó sus puños, tragándose su enojo. Detestaba cuando Ragnarok le ponía nombres, pero cuando se trataba de la espada demoniaca... Tenía que soportarlo.

"Debiste haberme avisado en donde estarían..."

"¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer eso? ¿Saliendo de dentro de Crona de puntitas para avisarte? ¡Es puro sentido común! ¡Nunca debiste dejar solo al idiota de Crona con esa vaca gorda en primer lugar!"

"Ey ey ey ¡yo intenté separarlos apenas ella llegó!" La morena trató de defenderse, avanzando un paso para confrontar a Ragnarok.

"Y trataste de convencerlo... ¿Cómo? ¿Siendo una soberana hija de puta?" La espada se mofó, estando ya apenas a medio metro de distancia de Meena. "¡No puedes convencer a Crona de alejarse de Maka así! Su madre lo intentó ¿¡Y donde está ella ahora!?"

Las palabras de Ragnarok fueron suficientes para hacer a Meena callar. Los ojos fijos de la morena le indicaron a la espada que finalmente le estaba escuchando.

"Para controlar a Crona eso funciona. Estuvo toda su vida obedeciendo órdenes, es muy fácil manipularlo así... pero nunca cuando la vaca está cerca" Ragnarok explicó, bajando nuevamente la voz "La forma en que la maldita vaca puede darle valentía a este cobarde, o hacerle entrar en razón, o mostrarle las fallas que comete... Tratar de hacer que Crona diga No a Maka es como intentar que él se desprenda de una parte de su alma"

Meena seguía sin decir nada, mirando fijamente a Ragnarok, escuchando.

"Él la ama, es algo que ni tu ni yo comprenderemos jamás. Estamos luchando contra algo desconocido, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que nunca lo separarás de ella portándote como lo estás haciendo" Ragnarok gruñó, cruzando sus pequeños brazos frente a su pecho.

"... De acuerdo, de acuerdo..." Meena suspiró profundamente, mirando alrededor para encontrar algo en que sentarse. Tras divisar la silla del viejo escritorio, la tomó del respaldo para acomodarla frente a la cama, tomando asiento cerca de Crona. "¿Lo que me pides es...?"

"Solo pido que cumplas con tu parte del trato ¿recuerdas?" La espada demoniaca gruñó "Lo único que a ti te importa es el dinero, y a mí no me importa nada más que mí mismo. ¡Necesito a Crona para eso! Casi lo pierdo por culpa de la maldita vaca. El trato era que yo dejaría que utilizaras a Crona, siempre y cuando tú le hicieras olvidar a Maka"

"¿Acaso crees que eso es fácil, maldito enano?" Meena rugió, levantándose bruscamente de la silla, tirándola en el proceso. Crona gruñó entre sueños, moviéndose levemente en la cama.

"Baja la voz maldita sea" La espada siseó, mirando a su usuario un instante para asegurarse que seguía dormido. Meena tomó la mano de Ragnarok, jalándolo con fuerza y obligándole así a ponerle atención.

"¿Cómo se supone que debo ganarme a un idiota que no puede ni siquiera ser un hombre? ¡Lo he intentado, maldición! ¡Cada una de mis insinuaciones y coqueteos son ignorados! ¡La hombría de Crona es inexistente!" Meena rugió, sintiendo como su rostro se ponía rojo de furia. Era la primera vez para ella que un hombre no reaccionaba a sus encantos, y para ella eso era un insulto a su belleza.

"¡Ja! ¿Crees que eso funciona con él? Si funcionase, Blair ya hubiese logrado tirárselo hace años" Rangarok vociferó "su pito obedece las mismas leyes que su coraje ¡inexistente a menos que Maka esté cerca!"

"¿Qué demonios tiene esa maldita perra que no tenga yo?"

"No se trata sobre lo que tiene, idiota ¡es lo que ella le da!" Ragnarok rugió, muy cerca ya de perder la paciencia "¡tienes que fingir que lo amas!"

Meena calló de nuevo, mirando al pequeño demonio fijamente.

"No sé cómo vas a hacerlo, no me interesa ¡pero tienes que hacerlo!" La espada siseó, mirando a la morena fijamente con sus inexpresivos ojos redondos "La situación tal y como está en estos momentos es terrible. A este paso ni siquiera yo podré convencerlo de permanecer a tu lado. Si la vaca le dice que te deje ¡él va a hacerlo! Yo ya no puedo defenderte en contra de ella, así que todo recae en ti"

Meena permaneció en silencio, como si sopesara el significado de sus palabras. Tras casi un minuto en perpetuo silencio, la morena bufó con fastidio.

"Demasiado trabajo, yo me rindo"

"... ¿Qué?"

"Demasiado trabajo. Ya tengo todos los ahorros de Crona, suficiente para vivir bien por un largo tiempo. Sacaré el dinero del banco y pediré mi traslado con mi usuario a otro lugar" Meena dijo con simpleza, estirándose un poco antes de sonreír, dando media vuelta para retirarse de la habitación "suerte con todo eso, Ragnarok"

La morena sonrió, muy complacida consigo misma. Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando una enorme mano la tomó de la cabeza, jalando sus cabellos bruscamente. Meena gritó, pero su alarido fue callado por otra mano enguantada que cubrió su boca. Aquella primera mano logró levantarla del suelo solo sosteniéndola por los cabellos, sacudiéndola levemente arrancando gritos de dolor que eran ahogados por la segunda mano.

Sobre un inconsciente Crona se encontraba un gigantesco Ragnarok. Con cada mínima parte de su cuerpo tonificado, el demonio negro miraba a Meena con un gesto de auténtico repudio. Impasible ante los gritos de dolor de Meena, la espada demoniaca siguió sacudiéndola como si fuese un trapo. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la morena, quien elevó sus manos para tomar la enorme mano de Ragnarok y tratar de evitar un mayor daño a su cabeza.

"Gracioso, muy gracioso maldita perra" La gruesa voz de la espada demoniaca se dejó escuchar como un siseó que logró helar la sangre de la chica. "Por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio ¿sabes? Por un momento pensé que de verdad me traicionarías"

"S-suéltame..." Meena jadeó bajo la mano de Ragnarok, sintiendo como varios mechones de cabello cedían ante las violentas sacudidas, desprendiéndose de raíz. Hilos de sangre comenzaron a escurrir por su sien.

"¿Crees que puedes utilizarnos así, pequeña idiota?" Ragnarok rugió entre dientes, sacudiéndola más arrancando otro grito de dolor el cual ahogó con su mano izquierda. "¿Crees que puedes irte así como así? Hicimos un trato y vas a cumplirlo, te quedarás con Crona hasta que yo lo diga"

Meena gritó nuevamente, comenzando a desesperarse por el indescriptible dolor en su cabeza. Angustiada, transformó sus manos en látigos, utilizándolos para propinar un latigazo en la cara de Ragnarok. Viendo el golpe llegar, el demonio endureció todo su cuerpo, haciendo a los látigos completamente inefectivos. Meena gritó nuevamente, dolida ahora por sus manos las cuales regresaron a su forma original. Se encontraban enrojecidas e inflamadas. Había sido como tratar de dar una bofetada a una sólida pared de ladrillos.

"Vas a cumplir con tu parte del trato" Ragnarok gruñó, elevando a Meena hasta que ésta estuvo al nivel de su rostro. Hilos de sangre escurrían por su rostro. "O sino... le diré todo a Crona, las cartas perdidas, los engaños, le diré sobre tu amorío con tu usuario y como le viste la cara, le diré que golpeaste a Maka... Oh si, lo voy a hacer odiarte"

Meena entreabrió los ojos, mirando al gigantesco Ragnarok que la sostenía de los cabellos. Fue ahí cuando el demonio sonrió, mostrando a la chica una enorme y distorsionada sonrisa. Ragnarok era la sangre negra solidificada, la locura en forma sólida.

Fue una imagen que heló la sangre de Meena, dejándola muda de miedo.

"Puedes huir... pero vamos a encontrarte, te encontraremos y te haremos pagar. Voy a comerme tu alma" El demonio siseó antes de soltar a la chica, azotándola contra el suelo. Crona, demasiado intoxicado para estar consciente, permaneció inmutable boca abajo en la cama.

Meena sollozó, elevando su mano para tocar su cabeza. Un poco de cuero cabelludo se había desprendido, llenando su cara y cuello de sangre. Temblando, Meena trató de ponerse de pie, volteando a ver a Ragnarok quien nuevamente era solo un pequeño demonio cómodamente instalado sobre la espalda de su usuario.

"Ahora fuera de aquí" Fueron las únicas palabras de la espada demoniaca, la cual se estiró en la cama para alcanzar las frazadas y cubrir a Crona con ellas.

Meena no titubeó en salir de aquella habitación, dejando a Ragnarok solo con su usuario. El pequeño demonio centró toda su atención en el pelirrosa debajo de él. Aún dormido el espadachín se veía agotado, respirando lentamente.

"Es lo mejor para nosotros" Ragnarok dijo en voz baja, haciendo a un lado algunos mechones rosas del rostro de Crona. Aún dormido, una lágrima escapó de los ojos del espadachín.

Meena corrió inmediatamente a su habitación, encerrándose con llave. Ya sola, la chica se permitió caer de rodillas al suelo, temblando de miedo. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, elevando ambas manos para tocar su cabello. El daño no era grave, pero el solo pensar que Ragnarok había logrado eso con una sola mano...

Jadeó, permitiéndose llorar de miedo e impotencia. Estaba aterrorizada, pero no podía permitirse mostrarse así frente al pequeño demonio. No, debía recordar la verdadera razón de porque estaba haciendo todo eso, el motivo de porqué estaba enredada con Crona. El demonio tenía razón, no podía echarse para atrás... ahora no solo su orgullo estaba en juego, sino también su vida.

Tenía que alejar a Maka, tenía que separarla de Crona.

Limpiando sus lágrimas y su sangre con el dorso de su mano, Meena se puso de pie para abrir el candado de su closet, donde se encontraba escondido un baúl. Al abrirlo, frente a ella aparecieron cientos de cartas.

Eran tres años de correspondencia entre Crona y Maka.

"Esto tiene que desaparecer..." Meena susurró para sí misma. Nadie debía encontrar esas cartas, pues eran la evidencia de lo que había hecho. Esas cartas no solo podían destruirla, sino hacer que todo cuanto había logrado para romper el lazo entre el espadachín y la usuario de guadaña fuese en vano. Apenas tuviese la oportunidad, ese baúl junto con todo su contenido sería destruido.

En la oscuridad de la noche, un par de ojos ámbar miraban a través de la ventana de esa habitación, entrecerrándose con ira.


End file.
